The Autelas Chronicles: When Angel's Cry
by jacques0
Summary: Jasmine and her two bodyguards escape their World and into Man's World, to the small town of Forks to stay undercover. But they had no idea how un-ordinary the place was...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is something i was writting to past the time and next thing i knew, it was almost five chapter long, so i decided to post it online. I can tell you i don't know much about Twilight except what i've seen in movies and a little help from wikia.**

**So enjoy.**

When Angels cry…

Forks, Washington.

Estimated time: 7h 15.

The cloudy day outside wasn't helping lighten the mood of the car. The group was consisted of two boys and a girl whom was listening to her Ipod without a care in the world. The driver was a well muscled young man with a movie star looks and a small grin on his boyish face and his name was David.

The other one was Samuel, and he was wearing glasses, being the smart one of the group. His hair somewhat fall on his forehead in a waving like way, as he looked outside with an air of boredom on his face.

The girl was the strangest one of them all with her silvery white short hair which stood in all direction almost like a crown. She was the youngest of the three and she was dressed with a large gray jacket and jeans with sneakers. Her eyes which were curiously black with a tint of red in them when they flashed in the gray light that seeped through the car's window.

David had blondish white hair which was in a mane on his back. He was dressed in casual outfit as he hummed along with the song that was playing on the radio.

"Are we there yet," the girl asked him.

"Soon we will be," David answered, giving a grin, "The old Family Estate is right through those trees."

"It better be, I need to stretch myself," the girl sighed scratching her back.

This drew Samuel's attention, "Has it been itching?"

"Yeah," the girl said sighing, "It's like I'm comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

David chuckled, "Somewhat, but don't worry we have a lot of open fields in the trees so, we might check them out first…ah, here we are."

The car had pulled up into a large gate that was opening by itself, giving into a pathway that led straight toward a Victorian styled house. It was grand with many windows and it looked well taken care of, for her age considering it was nearly three centuries since it was built. The color was a grayish which blend in perfectly with the gloomy atmosphere.

The girl had stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped and looked around breathing in deeply the scent of the old house as Samuel and David worked out the trunks on the back of the car. Without a backward glance, she walked forward arriving in front of the large mansion and she raised her hand toward it as if saluting the house.

Then a noise of unlocking and the door's opened and the girl walked in.

The main entrance was big and the ground covered with a blood red carpet and the surrounding giving it a slight gothic atmosphere and the torches on the walls lit up suddenly and started burning merely as if they had been burning for hours.

The girl let out a small smile looking at the surrounding.

"Seems like yesterday I was there," she whispered to herself.

Samuel and David entered the mansion looking at the surrounding with appraising eyes.

"Just as we had left it," Samuel said.

"Wouldn't mind giving it a little more joy," David said, "place looks like a haunted Mansion"

"Get the stuffs upstairs," the girl told him, "I'm going for a flight."

"Off course Princess Jasmine," Samuel said as he walked forward.

The girl, Jasmine, looked at the retreating figure and said, "he is never going to stop calling me that is he?"

David laughed, "Well, you know how stubborn our little Sam is, we'll take care of things here, you just go enjoy your flight and be careful."

"I will David,"

With that, Jasmine walked out of the house and sighed deeply.

Yes, she was a princess of sort. A princess of a fallen kingdom of long ago and her people had sent her here in the World of Man so that she can survive. It was nearly three centuries ago that she was born in the beautiful kingdom of Autelas, a land filled with many magical creatures, amazing sights, and various races that populated the kingdom.

She was one of the Winged people whom lived in the mountains of Autelas where the capital had been. Winged were the most sacred and most beautiful people in the entire kingdom and rarely they were seen by the eyes of the public. Jasmine didn't know she was a Winged until her sixteenth birthday when her wings first appeared and she was so shocked that she threw a fit and with Samuel and David's help, she had been able to deal with it since the two were her Protectors.

Shaking herself out of her mind, she concentrated herself in making her wings appear, and soon enough her back started to gather warmth making her entire being feels fuzzy and light as a feather. The warmth dissipated slowly and she felt her wings on her back, which made her feel load betters than having them hidden.

The Winged sometimes hid their wings when they left their mountain temples so that they could visit Man's World and learn of the time and to see how far man had progressed.

Opening her eyes, Jasmine looked at the two beautifully raven black wings that had appeared on her back. They were nearly seven feet long each similar to the wings of a crow. Jasmine always wanted to have her wings the same color as her hair but for some reason, the two black wings were the ones she had gotten, and at time she learned to love them.

Not taking another chance, Jasmine jumped upward with her wings batting the air with an _fwup _sound and soon enough she was soaring higher in the sky until she disappeared behind the clouds and the afternoon sunlight bathed her entire being in a reddish orange color and Jasmine hovered for a few moments, letting the sun caress her face her eyes closed.

All great things come to an end and Jasmine soared downward toward her Mansion and she passed a great white house and she was amazed by the size of it and wondered if they where anyone living there.

_Princess Jasmine, it's late and we have a long day tomorrow, _Samuel told her through a telepathic link.

_I'm coming, _Jasmine answered back.

With that, she changed her direction heading for the Mansion.

* * *

Alice Cullen froze in mid-movement drawing the attention of her brother, Edward whom had seen what she had just seen.

"What was that?" he asked, surprised.

Alice shook her head and said, "I have no idea."

A figure blurred into the room and Jasper seated there, "Something I should know, I felt you become anxious."

"It's nothing Jazz," Alice said.

Alice then thought back to the short flash of vision she just had and for her it made no sense at all. She then blurred to the house driveway and looked skyward, her eyes full of curiosity as she searched for the mysterious flying figure she had seen in her vision but the sky were clear of anything flying unless she count a couple of birds.

_What was it she saw?_

Alice scrunched her face into confusion and was about to go back into her house when something caught her attention. It was small and falling toward her, carried by the wind and she caught it when it came close and looked at the thing in her palm.

It was a black feather.

She frowned even more as she thought about her vision. The shapely figure did have feathers…almost like wings?

She then blurred into the house, dodging her blonde sister, Rosalie, whom was coming out of her room with Emmet behind her, a large goofy grin on his face.

"What's the hurry?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," Alice answered as she closed her door.

She advanced her drawing notebook and opened it and with speed and agility that a vampire only have, she drew the figure she had saw and when she was done, she starred at it.

It was like watching a strange out of focus lenses of a camera with the two large black things on either side with the gray sky behind it. Alice was curious about the figure and promised herself she would find out.

* * *

Jasmine was back in the dining room with Samuel and David. The room was light with an chandelier overhead and the light on the torches on the wall helped too in the semi-darkened room.

"What is it that was important Samuel?" she asked.

"While you were gone I gave a telepathic search of the entire town," he started, "not something I wanted to try again but I've learned that teenagers go to school which one of them is Fork High School, and probably will help us socialize better with the humans."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes, "and what makes you think I will want to socialize with Humans?"

"Because it is necessary Princess," Samuel answered, turning his attention toward her, "It will be good learning experience for all of us."

"Why do we have to go?" David said, "I mean, I don't mind the Princess going but why the two of us?"

"We might have a better chance of protecting her if we are close," Samuel said, "We never know when Scorpion and his minions will come to look for us."

"It will take them forever to track us down," David said, "I mean Man's World is a pretty large place."

"The less we use our powers, the less chance they have of tracking us," Samuel said.

"So, I can't fly?"

Samuel looked toward Jasmine with a wry smile.

"Your Wings are not of magical property Princess Jasmine, you can fly as much as you want, but I and David have to keep it on the low profile."

A silence followed and Jasmine sighed, "So what about the socialize thing?"  
"You'll do it?"

"It's not like I'll have anything else to do here, now would I?" Jasmine said.

"I will take care of that tomorrow," Samuel said as he stood up, "and we will have to choose a name for ourselves, as siblings."

"Crystalline," was the thing that came out of Jasmine's mouth.

"Princess…" David said.

"I don't think it will be wise to use _that _name," Samuel said.

Jasmine glared at him, "I don't care if it is wise or not. You can choose other names for you two but my name will be Jasmine Crystalline."

Samuel looked at her and she glared back, not backing away from her decision. The Crystalline name was a famous name in the Winged people legends of being the first woman to ever had wings, and since she had wings and was of the female gender, Jasmine wanted it, and she knew somehow she was related to the great Crystalline.

Samuel seemed to know he wasn't going to win this one, so he simply nodded.

"Very well Princess," he said, "So, we will be the Crystalline family."

"Great name Jazz," David grinned as he watched Jasmine with mirth in his eyes.

She grinned with him, and Samuel makes his way toward the door.

"Where you going Sammy?" David asked, noticing him.

"I'm going to put up a security meter around Forks," he said, without looking back, "and don't call me by that name _ever_."

There was a slight sound of something cracking and his presence was gone.

"Jeez, such a stiff," David mumbled, "Wonder if he will ever let loose."

"Probably never around us," Jasmine sighed, "well, I'm going up to my room okay."

"Sure, good night Princess."

She glared at him, and he just grinned before disappearing from the doorway.

Jasmine made her way upstairs and arrived at the first landing and noticed the large panting hanging on the wall. It was of a beautiful woman with dark hair dressed impressively with a young girl with silver white hair, looking no older than five.

She passed the painting and arrived at the room.

They were a four poster bed with dark red color. The window was open letting in the wind and she walked in throwing off her clothes until she was in her bare skin and climbed into the bed for a good night sleep.

The next day, Jasmine woke up yawning loudly and she saw that her wings were also flapping on her side, making her believe that she had unconsciously summoned them in her sleep. Sighing, she made them disappear again, and she listened around her for any noise in the Mansion but she couldn't hear anything.

After taking a shower and taking a pair of jeans with the large jacket again, Jasmine walked downstairs. The house was silent meaning that everyone must be out of the house for now.

She approached the dining room which was well more welcoming than last night and saw that breakfast was already served for her with a note beside it.

_Went to the school to admit us, David is out buying food,_

_Samuel_

Jasmine discarded the note and she eat her food slowly in silence thinking about her Kingdom and how Scorpion wanted to kill her, and the many dramas that had happened in her castle. A knocking at the main door drew her out of her thoughts, and blinking a little Jasmine walked toward the door wondering whom it could be.

"HEY, JAZZ help me a little," David voice yelled from outside.

She opened the door and David entered carrying a number of plastic bags with many food products in them.

"Why don't you use your magic to help you," Jasmine asked, stepping out of his way.

"Well, we are not supposed to use magic to help us for every little things now do we," David answered her with a wry grin as he entered, "but Samuel told me not to."

"Yeah, yeah want some help?"

"Sure,"

Jasmine took some of the bags and put them in the closet in the dining room which was heavily furnished. When they were done David snapped his fingers making the closet give a slight orange like glow.

"What did you do?"

"Just a little cooling spell," he said, "now the food won't rot staying in that closet for days."

"Can I borrow the car?" Jasmine asked.

David narrowed his eyes at her, "And where are you going?"

"Going to look for a library or a bibliotheque as they say in French," Jasmine said grinning, "Just so I can get some books to read."

"Want me to come?"

"No, I want to do this by myself," Jasmine said her hands out.

"Samuel…"

"C'mon David please," Jasmine said with a pleading tone, "he already set a lot of defense around Forks from last night, I'll just ran to the library and be right back, I swear."

David seemed to be resisting for a moment before he sighed and gave me the keys, "Just don't do anything stupid."

Jasmine looked shocked, "When have I ever done something stupid?"

He looked at her, "Want me to count them down?"

"I'll be gone soon," Jasmine said before she left the house, as David let out a wail of laughter behind her.

The sun was hidden by the clouds again as it rained lightly making the girl sigh. Trust Samuel to pick the most overrated place in the entire world to hide, but she couldn't agree that it wasn't a bad pick. No one will ever think of looking for them here of all place.

Walking toward the car, almost slipping on the waterlogged grass, she got in the driver's seat and started the car, then drove back down toward the main road into the small town that was Forks.

Jasmine smirked a little at the name of the town and arrived in a parking lot, taking in the surrounding and noticed the place called. Marge's Bookstore.

Grinning a little, she parked her car in one of the slot and walked out with her hood up from the drizzling rain and quickly made her way into toward the store, feeling a thrill of excitement at having new books to read.

The doorbell rung as she entered, drawing the attention of the old lady behind the counter who nodded at her and she returned it. Taking off her hood, she made her way toward one section of the store before starting to browse the number of books they have. She lost track of time as she continued to browse, humming a little, checking books that looked interesting to her until she come across one that caught her eyes.

She pulled it out.

The book seemed old as she looked at the cover art which was a young figure with two wings on her back, a woman she noticed, and she was holding a pale form which seemed to be glowing a little from the moonlight overhead. The entire thing had a slight morbid and romance feel to it, drawing a smile on her face.

_The Angel and the Vampire._

_A nice title, _she thought as she looked at the cover art again.

She turned the book over to read an overview of it, but it was blank except for the small phrase at the bottom of it.

_Love come at the most unexpected place._

She took the book and looked around and checked the clock on the top of the entrance and her mouth hang open.

It was half past twelve.

She had been in the book store for at least the entire morning.

Samuel is not going to be pleased.

**well here it is. now do whatever you want with it. Lol, can't believe i just write that.**

**Oh well, enjoy.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	2. Among Them

**Hey everyone who is reading this this is for you and review.**

Chapter Two

Among them

When Jasmine arrived at the house around one o'clock, she only got out of the car when the front door of the house blew open and a very pissed looking Samuel glared at me making me feel very small under his gaze.

"Well," he said, when she arrived close to him.

"Hello Samuel," Jasmine said, as she grinned, "Did you have…"

"Where were you?"

_Yep, he is pissed._

"I went in town," Jasmine said in a small voice, "I wanted to have some books to read…"

"You have books in the library," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have read the entire library in the past half century I was there," Jasmine groaned, "and all of those books are boring and old about an age long past this one."

He looked down at the book in my hand, "And this one is?"

Jasmine nodded at him.

He sighed and said, "I have to talk to you, let's go in."

Jasmine followed him into the living room which was filled with a large couch and a fireplace was there and Samuel just pointed his finger at it and it erupted into flames, burning brightly and warming the room from the cold of the rain and of Forks.

"We're starting at the school tomorrow," he said.

"That early?" Jasmine said, shocked, "But why?"

"It's better we blend in earlier than later," he said, "I've forged a history for us. We are all brother and sisters and since I'm the oldest, I'm working to support the three of us."

"Like we need money," David said as from his position on the couch.

Samuel continued as thought he hadn't heard him, "We are all orphans since our mother died, and our father left us when we were young."

"Harsh life," David said, "so won't they dig into your information to check the records?"

Samuel let out a smile as he pushed his glasses up, "Don't you worry about a thing, I used my magic to cover all we need."

"You really think of everything don't you," Jasmine said, "So what will we do next,"

"Show up at school tomorrow," Samuel said, "and our life in Forks begin."

"I want to tell you guys something," David said suddenly.

The other two looked at him.

"It's something odd I've been feeling ever since this morning thought," David said, "I don't think we are the only one abnormal around here."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling," David said, "it's like a warning of some kind, I'm not entirely sure what it is."

Samuel thought for a few minutes, "I know they aren't any magical being here in Forks, I've looked up the place, thought the Quileute seemed to be a group of Native Americans living in La Push, they have secrets of their own thought."

"You mean by that old beach?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, they have legends, but legends are based on truth so we'll keep an eye out for them," Samuel said.

"You want us to stay out of that place huh?" Jasmine asked.

Samuel looked at her, "It would be preferable if you do."

Jasmine sighed, "Great, any more danger I should be worried about?"

Samuel and David exchanged brief looks.

"Not that I'm aware of," Samuel answered.

Jasmine eyes narrowed, "What is it that you're not telling me?"

Samuel shook his head, "IT's nothing you have to worry about Princess,"

Jasmine stared at him for a few minutes and knew that they were hiding something from her and that makes her even more curious about whatever it was. She didn't say anything about her suspicions knowing she will find out about it anyway.

The next day Jasmine was shaken awake by David whom was dressed in a blue jacket and jeans with a red shirt underneath. His blond hair was once again in a ponytail.

"Wake up Jazz it's time to go to this school," he said, grinning.

Jasmine groaned as she seated up and glanced at the clock in the room and seeing the time make her groan even more.

"It's only seven in the morning," she said, "at what times these humans wake up for the day anyway?"

"I don't know," David said, "now go get ready."

Jasmine went just to do that and her outfit was the black jacket that Samuel had somehow gotten from yesterday with jeans and sneakers. Her Ipod was once again in her pockets as she walked down the stairs to the dining room for a quick breakfast, Samuel there reading up something.

Samuel was dressed nicely in somewhat of a casual coat on him with brownish pants and his glasses make him look dashingly handsome as his dark hair seemed to fall on them in a waves.

"Morning Samuel,"

"Hey Princess," he answered, "sorry for waking you up so early."

"Don't mention it," Jasmine said, "I will have to adapt someway to Man's World, are we going?"

"Soon, eat something from the table," Samuel said.

Food was already prepared like a buffet thought Jasmine wondered if they had used magic to do it this fast and since it's only morning, she didn't eat as much as she would and they left the Mansion, Samuel locking it up with magic.

"That way it keeps away intruders and unwanted visitors," he told them.

The drive to school was quiet as Jasmine watched the trees with a faraway look on her face, not really thinking about anything and was wondering how the life will differ from her Kingdom in Autelas.

The car then pulled up in a driveway which was semi crowded with other teenagers which looked curiously at the car as it pulled up and Samuel was mentally scanning everyone across them.

"There only curious about us," he announced.

"Gee, how did you figure this out, I wonder?" David answered, sarcasm heavy on his voice.

They parked and got out as Jasmine searched the surrounding with her eyes watching the Humans around them with curiosity. They were similar to the inhabitants of Autelas but she couldn't feel the magical connection that everyone in Autelas had.

"So where to now Samuel?" she asked him.

"Follow me," he said.

They three of them walked through the school compound drawing the attentions of the entire group, mostly the girls which eyed Samuel and David with appraising eyes since the two were devilishly handsome by normal standards.

David wasted no time to give one nearby girl a killer smile making the girl go red in the face as she turned away, looking flustered.

"Keep it down David," Samuel warned him.

"Okay, sheesh, stop being a mother hen," David said, shaking his head.

They entered the school arriving in a room which labeled MAIN OFFICE, meeting the woman behind the desk who looked up at them, seeing them approach.

"Yes,"

"New students," Samuel said, "under Crystalline?"

"Ah yes off course," she said and then pulled out three schedule with the school plan toward him, "Have a nice day and Welcome to Forks."

"Thank you," Samuel said with a polite smile and a curt nod.

The trio left her and took a seat as Samuel passed out the schedule to its owner.

"We are all in the same grade," he said.

Jasmine looked down at the number of classes she had and said, "So when do we go to class?"

"When the bells ring," Samuel said, "and at every bell we continue to our next class and so forth and around noon it will be lunch, meaning we'll meet at the Cafeteria around then."

"Sure got it," Jasmine said.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy this experience," David said with a grin, "I wonder how many girls will be in my fan club this time."

"God, I hope that doesn't happen," Samuel said, "I have enough with you and your fan club in our younger days."

At that moment, the bell rung and the two boys left for their classes and Jasmine took this time to try to find her classes as she continued to search and arrived in front of the said classroom and entered.

The teacher looked up at her, so did the rest of the class but Jasmine thought nothing about it since she was used to attention back in Authelas and approached he teacher who said, "And you are?"

"I'm new here," she simply said.

"Ah yes, you must be Crystalline eh?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Sure, welcome to World History," he said, "How about you take the seat here."

Jasmine seated in the indicated seat and pretended not to notice the looks coming from most of the students as they watched her, the boys probably because of her looks. Ever since she had developed her wings, her allure had been magically reinforced, making her look more like an Angel as her silvery hair fall over her wine red eyes as she simply stare out of the window, since it was her seat and admired the scenery.

Throughout the period, no one spoke to her thought she could hear them whisper about her, most of the boys out of curiosity and most girls were jealous of her looks.

_Jasmine, can you hear me?_

The unexpected voice in my mind startled her, but it was stubble so no one noticed. The voice sounded familiar…

_David?_

_Duh, whom did you expect? _David's voice exclaimed.

_Why are you using magic, you promised not to use any?_

_Aw, c'mon don't pull a Samuel on me Jazz, _David said, and Jasmine could almost see him pouting, _I'm bored as hell._

_What class are you in? _Jasmine asked.

_I don't know, I think it's Math since they have all those little numbers in it, _David said laughter in his voice.

Jasmine felt laughter building. She can't almost believe that David had gotten to the Elite soldiers level since he was always so cheerful and optimist most of the time. The sound of the bell signaled the end of the class and she left the class and a voice called her.

"Hey, Crystalline."

She turned and met a young Human boy with a camera around his neck.

"Hey, You're Jasmine Crystalline right?"

"Yes," she answered, raising her eyebrow, "You are?"

The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm Tyler and well, I just wanted to know which class you have next."

I took out my schedule and gave it a quick glance, "I have Arts."

"That's just right down on the second floor," Tyler said, "I can show you there,"

Jasmine looked at the boy for a few minutes before nodding, and the two set off together.

"So, do you like Forks so far?"

"It's…different than what I'm used to," Jasmine answered, being as honest as she can.

Tyler laughed, "Yeah, most outsiders would say that about this good old town but I can tell you this little backwater place got secrets."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "Secrets?"

"Yeah, every little town got one," Tyler continued seriously, "Forks is around a good sixty or seventy years old, or something and they have been Native Americans have been living their for years…"

"Ok," Jasmine said slowly, not sure what to say about it.

"But, I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy it," Tyler said, quickly probably noticing her puzzled look, "Ah, here we are."

The smell of canvas and oiled panting made way through Jasmine's nose as she turned her attention back toward the class and said, "Thank you,"

"No problem," Tyler said, grinning.

She entered the room and took a seat before the teacher started to talk about what they will be doing during their time and they had decided that you will have to paint a portrait of your happy place as you pictured it in your mind.

Jasmine thought about it and at once a beautiful image of her castle during the sunset appeared in her mind and she smiled as she started to paint it, and the room around her seemed to disappear leaving her in her own world…

That is until the bell rung for lunchtime.

**this is it so far and next time, they will meet the Cullen clan. this story is taking place before Twilight around when the Cullen came back to Forks...Hope you enjoyed it.**

**So long.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Cullen

**Here is the third chapter enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Cullen

Jasmine was startled at the sound of the bell and she glanced at what she was drawing and was amazed that she had drawn the Autelas Castle, where she had spend most of her childhood and where she trained in using her wings. It was somewhat frustrating that she can think of Home when it's not home anymore.

She put the painting with the rest of the class's and walked out of the room, feeling somewhat hungry.

"Jasmine, wait for me,"

She turned and noticed Samuel approaching her.

"Hey Samuel,"

"You enjoyed your classes?"

"They are…too simple for my liking," Jasmine answered, "and most of the males couldn't keep their eyes off of me, it almost made me want to use a spell on them."

"Keep yourself under control Jasmine," Samuel warned, "They are no wiser about what we are than the rest of the world."

"You're right," she said, "I'm sorry I got angry. Thought how are your classes coming along?"

"It's…simple as you said," Samuel answered with a slight grin, "it's fascinating at what they teach their offspring. They could have teachs them something useful, rather than simple things as counting numbers and mind tricks."

"Like what? Hunting?"

"Hunting is a great exercise," Samuel said, "also magic training."

"Don't you find it strange that you can't feel any connection with them?" Jasmine asked him.

Samuel's eyes turned toward her and knew of what she was speaking of off course.

"It's…unusual," he answered.

The two arrived at the cafeteria unto which most of the kids were already seating down and eating, also conversing with each other. Some heads turns toward the two of them as they advanced through the room with such elegance that the two seemed to be gliding, mesmerizing boys and girls around them.

"Sammy, Jazz over here?"

David was already seated by a table with three plates of food with him. They made their way toward him and Jasmine took a seat in between the boys, as David leaned over to them.

"The food here is so different than at Autelas," he said, grinning, "I've got something call chewing gum last period and it taste somewhat frosty, like a never ending honey in your mouth."

"Well, you'll definitely like this kind of thing wouldn't you," Samuel said, eating his lunch, "Thought it seems we have made front page on the school mind."

"Really?" David said, with a grin and he caught a girl's eyes and he winked at her.

The girl turned bright red and looked down as her friends started to whispers and giggle at her.

"Will you stop that," Jasmine said, irritated.

David looked at her, "What ruined your party Jazz?"

"This place makes me uncomfortable," she said, "It felt like I'm suffocating in here."

"It has to do with your Winged side," Samuel said, "They spend most of their Young years in the woods and flying about. You're still young and it's harder to appease the feeling of uneasiness."

Jasmine squirmed slightly in her seat, "It's driving me nuts. Do you think I can just make a quick fly about in the woods?"

"I don't think it's possible," Samuel said, "You'll have to adjust."

Jasmine let out an arrumph of frustration.

"Guys they're something I want you talk to you about thought," David said in all seriousness.

Samuel eyed him with attentiveness as Jasmine turned her attention toward him also. When David is serious about something, it was usually bad news for them.

"What is it?"

"There is something about some kids here that's giving me a serious creeps thought," he said.

Jasmine laughed out loud, "You're getting cold feet around a few Humans?"

"It's not that," David said, "They're human…but at the same times their not."

Jasmine turned toward him with a smirk, "Oh really? How will you explain that?"

"I can't explain it," David said, "It's new to me."

"You're talking about _them?"_ Samuel asked, his attention at the front door of the cafeteria.

Jasmine turned her attention at that direction too, and she widened her eyes.

A group of beautiful people had entered the room. It was hard not to notice since they were all pale and they are all had that unnatural beauty about them. One was the largest with a grin on his face and a blonde was in his arm and they seemed to be arguing about something in hurried whisper. They were another with bronze hair and he seemed to be aloof in character and he was in deep conversation with another blond. In the middle of the two was a pixie like girl which had a thoughtful look and she was nodding at whatever the two taller boys were saying.

They all made their way toward a table at the end of the cafeteria all of them seemed to be in another world to themselves.

"In Maker's name…" Jasmine whispered.

"Yeah, that could be my first expression also," Samuel said, his sharp eyes seemingly studying the strange group.

Jasmine wondered who they were and for an odd reason she noticed they all shared the same eye color which was a vibrant yellow color. She wondered if they were siblings.

"Samuel, what do you think?"

"Curious," Samuel said, "very curious."

"See, I told you they were something uneasy about the school," David hissed, "It's them."

As if he had heard him, the bronze haired pale boy glanced toward them, a curious look settling into his eyes.

* * *

Alice noticed that Edward was gazing at something and said, "What's got your attention?"

"Did you get any vision about new students Alice?" he asked.

"No why?"

"Well, we have some,"

Alice leaned slightly over Edward and immediately noticed the trio. They were all seating together and they seemed to be as ordinary as she can tell. One was tall with blond locks falling behind his ears, making him look strangely attractive. The other was dark haired with glasses on his nose and he seemed to be dressed importantly with tie and all and he had the eyes of someone extremely intelligent…and some sort of deep knowledge, something she noticed only in Carlisle's eyes.

Seating in the middle of the two, was a girl with pale features and silver hair that shone in the fluorescent light. She was starring right back at her direction, her eyes were…to Alice's surprise…a wine red…similar to a human drinker's eyes…but for her it seemed to be natural…

"Strange, I didn't get any vision about them…what is it Edward?"

"I…I can't read them," Edward said, shocked.

"What?" Jasper said, catching on the conversation.

"I can't read them…it's like there is something blocking me..." Edward said, now sounding frustrated.

This was news for all of us. There was never a time were Edward couldn't hear someone thoughts and Alice curiosity about the new trio grew even more and she decided if she can have a vision about them…but it seems like nothing could come up making her even more surprised.

"Can you feel their emotions Jazz?" she asked, the blonde beside her.

"I don't feel anything," Jasper said, "but I can feel something…but I can't understand what it is thought."

Now Alice's curiosity had reached a new height. The trio had turned back their attentions away from them, and tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"…stranger by the minutes," the black haired boy was saying, "I might have to research about this more."

"I'm telling you Samuel, something is not right about them," the blond said, "We should have never come to Forks…"

"We can't leave," Samuel said, "We're already settled in and the barrier is standing strong…we are as safe as we can get."

Alice frowned to herself. _What were they talking about?_

"Yeah right, as if Man's World wasn't strange enough," the blond said again, snorting.

"David you'll be the one patrolling tonight," Samuel said.

"What?"

"Guys, talk about this later," the girl said suddenly.

Alice suddenly noticed that the wine red eyes were gazing into her yellow eyes.

_Oops._

_

* * *

_

Jasmine had a feeling that the yellow eyes girl could hear them and from the look on her face, it was as if she was listening to them…and since those Humans seemed to be unnatural for normal humans behavior she wasn't going to take any chances.

_The girl was listening to us, _she sends to the two beside her.

_You're serious, _Samuel answered through the link.

_I'm positive, _she answered turning her eyes in Samuel's direction, _now you can continue this conversation later, or through the link._

_This isn't normal, _David send, _she wouldn't be able to hear us from where she is. Not even the humans that are only three steps away could hear us._

_Well she can, _Jasmine send.

_I'll research this, _Samuel send.

At that time, the bell rung for the end of lunch period and the trio all stood up together and made their way back toward the entrance and Jasmine gave a glance toward the yellow eyes group and noticed that the pixie girl was starring at her.

Jasmine gives her a smirk before turning away.

The rest of the school day went as normal as it could have went for Jasmine and at the last bell, she walked with David and Samuel toward their car, and she noticed that the yellow eyed girl which she had learn from someone in one of her class was Alice Cullen, was watching her with somewhat of a curious look.

_She's looking at us again, _David said in her mind.

_I'm curious as to how Human can look like her, _Jasmine responded, as she got into the backseat of the car.

_I thought we agreed that they are not human? _David questioned.

"That's true David," Samuel said out loud, getting in the driver's seat, "Now let's head home. I don't want to have to research this in the Archives."

"Sure," David said, groveling now.

The other two nodded slightly at him and Jasmine glanced toward where the girl, Alice was and saw her turning away toward the blond guy that was beside her and whispered something to her.

Jasmine attention was picked at to whom those mysterious yellow eyed people were but she knew that they interested them also. The drive home was spend in silence, since David was in a bad mood and Jasmine welcomed it, thought it didn't appease the uncomfortable feeling that had been growing on her since school.

"Argh, I can't take this anymore," she snapped.

"Jasmine," David said, looking at her.

"I _need _to let my wings out, if not, I think I'm going to die," Jasmine answered.

"No you're not," Samuel said, sighing, "Guess there is no helping it."

They were at their Mansion's gate and he said, "Go fly for a while around the forest."

With a look of relief washing on her face, Jasmine nodded and was out of the car before he could blink. Jasmine walked into the trees and summoned her wings out. Two beautiful raven dark wings grew from her back and a feeling of immense release grew through the young Winged, making her feel completely relaxed and at home.

The two wings stood up behind her as she closed her eyes standing there, letting the feeling of the forest grew within her. The Winged magic was powerful when they were in their elements which mostly are forests. The larger the forest, the more powerful their magic grew, and considering Forks was literally surrounded by trees, it was a great way to let out her power.

Sounds of the forest, other creatures reached her ears as she simply stood there enjoying the warm feeling of magic pulsing through her.

Then, with a single flap of her wings, Jasmine feet left the ground.

* * *

Samuel and David arrived home and Samuel got out of the car.

"Is it okay to leave Jasmine like this," David asked.

"You know of her kind David," Samuel said, "They thrives the woods and spend their youth in the sky flying around the large mountains of Kublar. Get her some food ready, she'll be hungry when she returns."

"I know, I know," David said, sighing.

"I'm going down the Archives, I need to do some research on Humans," he said, pulling up his glasses, "Never believed that such species could be so complicated"

"So it seems Sammy," David answered.

Samuel glared at him at the name but he made no comment as the two walked up the large Mansion.

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Read and review**

**You can check my other works while waiting for updates, thought that's entirely your choice.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Curiosity

**Hey readers, here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

Curiosity

Alice Cullen was still curious as to why she couldn't get any visions from the three new students. They were as mysterious as her family was in school but something about them was different than other people.

And also their scent was weird.

When you're a vampire, every scent that a human have smells delicious to you, no matter if that person was sweating bullets or hadn't showered in days, causing their scent to be somewhat irresistible. The scent of human blood was something that was delicious which caused sometimes to slip and attack that person, which was one of the main reasons they moved around so much in the past.

But the trio smell was strange to her.

It was like their blood wasn't addicting to them, but it didn't repulse them either. In the parking lots, she got a nose full of it, and she had expected a new sweet scent of the blood but to her surprise, it didn't smell like anything she ever smells in the past.

She recalled back at the cafeteria when the girl, Jasmine, had seen that she had been listening to them, they suddenly got quiet throughout the rest of the lunch period, which was strange and also made her even more curious about them.

"Will you stop it," Edward suddenly said.

"Stop what?" Alice asked, looking up at her brother.

"Not you Alice," Edward said, "Just Emmett."

A loud laugh from the living room drew her attention and she noticed the noise of a video game going on making her grin.

"Still pissed that you couldn't read them?" Alice asked him.

"More like frustrated," Edward answered, still scowling.

"What is it dears?" Esme's voice said as she entered the house.

"Just some new kids in school," Alice answered, still grinning.

"That's nice," Esme said, "but why is Edward frustrated anyway?"

"I can't hear their thoughts," Edward answered, "Still that was suspicious right? It's not normal that I couldn't hear their thoughts…almost like they weren't even there."

"You couldn't hear them?" Esme said, now sounding truly surprised.

It wasn't everyday Edward said that he couldn't hear someone's thoughts.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about it," Esme suggested.

Edward shrugged at the suggestion and Alice continued to grin, seeing him sulk about his power not working.

"I'm not sulking," Edward said, having heard her thoughts.

Alice laughed, "Edward you sulk about everything that doesn't exactly go your way."

Edward pouted, "Do not."

Alice was about to start teasing him when a sudden vision made her stop.

_The winged figure was standing in the middle of the forest. The raven black wings seemed to fold and becoming smaller…_

The vision stopped as Edward glanced at her, "That thing again?"

"What thing?" Esme asked, "Alice, what did you see?"

"Someone with wings," Alice answered, "and she was folding her wings though…"

"Someone with wings" Esme repeated, looking surprised.

"That's the second vision I had about her," Alice answered, "First one was that she flew over the house, maybe I do have to talk to Carlisle about it."

"That's probably a good idea," Esme answered, with a nod.

Alice somehow knew that Carlisle would be as baffle as she was on this, since this is probably the first time anyone of them had seen something as strange and as mythical as this. That made Alice thinks of how many other creatures that most believed to be myths are wandering around in the world.

"Say, where is Rosalie and Jasper?" Esme asked, as she made her way toward the stairs.

Esme worry much about them whenever she couldn't hear any noise around the house. It was sweet that she care so much about us, and that's probably one of the main reason they stuck around so long with her and Carlisle.

"She went hunting with Jasper," Edward answered, "I'm going to join them."

"I'm coming to," Alice said, a new idea getting into her head.

Edward who had already read her mind shook his head but didn't say anything and the two of them left the house.

They run through the trees at full speed and Alice smiled feeling the wind caress her face, at the speed they were moving. It was always a joy to run through the trees as such thrilling speed, and that vampiric instincts made them all impatient and very fast drivers.

Alice's nose flared as she caught Jasper and Rosalie scent, and Edward seemed to have caught it too because he changed direction heading for them. As they approached, they found both Rosalie and Jasper but Rosalie seemed to be in a bad mood about something and Jasper seemed to be starring around him in surprise.

"What's the matter with you?" Rosalie was saying, "You're acting really strasnge."

Jasper simply starred around him and both Alice and Edward stopped when they neared them. Rosalie looked up at their arrival, and Jasper seemed to be oblivious with them.

"What happened?" Edward asked his brown furrowing.

"I don't know," Rosalie said, shrugging her shoulders, "He suddenly stopped running."

Alice approached Jasper and said, "Jazz,"

Jasper seemed to have not heard her as he keep glancing left and right, as if in a frenzy of some sort. She touched his arm, and Jasper suddenly turned toward her, his eyes wide as if seeing her for the first time, his mouth working but no words seemed to spill through.

"Edward read his mind," Alice asked.

"He is not making sense," Edward said, "He is shocked and confused and also feeling a lot of emotions at the same time."

"Emotions?" Rosalie repeated, confused, "How come,? We're the only ones here"

"I'm no empath so I don't know," Edward answered.

"Jasper," Alice whispered softly, touching the blond chest, "Jazz, what is it?"

Jasper fell to one knee, gasping and Alice supported him, looking at her husband in alarm and Edward was suddenly at the other side, supporting him.

"Jasper, what's the matter with you?" he said, confused.

"Let's get him home," Alice said.

"Right," Rosalie said taking off at first.

Both Alice and Edward supporting Jasper followed and were back at the Mansion and they entered the house. Emmett approached them.

"About time you guys…hey, what's wrong with Jazz?"

"I don't know," Alice said, as her and Edward approached the couch to lean the blond on. Jasper's eyes were now closed and he seemed to be calming down, breathing deeply and carefully.

* * *

Samuel was in the Archives Room. It was a large library which was underneath the Mansion and he usually spend times down here rather than the Princess. In the past, he was the one who teach Jasmine magic when she was younger. There Samuel feels completely at ease since he was in his own world right now.

He was reading an old volume about Humans and nothing that he had read had come across to the human he had met today at school. They were pale to the skin, almost like an albino and yet Samuel knew they weren't albino. Their eyes were unheard of for normal humans, and also...

He put the book down and frowned.

Something about them seemed to be animalistic…almost like a predator, and he had watched them for a brief time in the cafeteria and the look in their eyes...

_Predators watching, yet…_

This was a confusing matter. He had heard some people talk about the Cullen. Most of them were jealous of them, muttering darkly about how 'perfect' the Cullen were and even some of the school teachers seemed to be uncomfortable about them.

Samuel closed the large book and put it back into its place. He need more research and also he needed to test some of his theories about the Cullen family. He sighed to himself and walked toward the door and opened it walking out of the Archives and met David.

"Princess Jasmine is not back yet?"

"No," David said, "Did you find anything about them?"

"No the Archives hold no knowledge of such humans," Samuel responded thoughtfully, "but it might be a change within the Human genes. It had been a long time since, any of our kind had ventured into Man's World."

"Well, not that much of a long time if you consider Averas," David said, chuckling.

Samuel frowned, knowing of the punishment Averas or as she is know in the human world Eve Anderson, went through. It was a cruel lesson that changed the cruel hearted soldier view toward Human, but it was the All-Father rules. Avaras was a pretty cruel soldier back in the Younger Years of Humanity, with no kindness in her heart for Humans, when one of their wars had taken place in the Man's World giving birth to a strange race of Lycanthropy.

"We don't question the All-Father's judgments and choices," Samuel said, "but I'm curious to learn of what creatures they could be if they are not human."

"Yeah, that's what I wondered also," David said.

"Well, we'll observe them for now," Samuel said, looking at his companion and pushing his glasses up his nose, "As long they aren't a threat to the Princess, but we won't let our guard down around them either."

David nodded solemnly.

"How is the protection holding up?"

"Nothing of Scorpio's minion went through it yet," Samuel said.

"I don't get it," David said, "Why did Scorpio rebel against Autelas?"

Samuel shook his head, "I do not know why exactly, all the orders I have gotten from the Higher ups were to escape with the Princess to Man's World."

David nodded, and he seemed to be sulking somewhat.

"If I ever cross him," he said, "He better have an answer."

Samuel observed his companion with a slight raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

* * *

Jasmine was humming slightly as she approached the front door of the house and she entered and to her surprise, found Samuel and David in the same room.

"Found anything?"

"No," Samuel answered.

"That's suck," Jasmine deadpanned, "I'm going to take a shower."

She went up to her room and disrobed throwing her clothes on the bed then her attention was suddenly draw to a book that was left on the bed table and she took it reading the strange caption.

_Love can be found in the most unexpected place._

Now, she remembered, it was the book she had gotten from the bookstore. She had forgotten all about it since those strange kids she saw at school today, maybe she can bring it to school tomorrow just to read something to past the time.

Dropping back the book, she headed toward the bathroom and showered, gracing the cooling effect of the water on her skin. She was glad that she was able to connect with the Forest. It was a skill that was natural to a Youngling, to be able to connect with the trees and feel everything around it.

That was the most amazing feeling she had in a long time.

Thought, Jasmine thought as her brows furrowed, what were those two extremely rapid dangerous things that she had felt moving. She knew it wasn't an animal's since she couldn't feel any life forces from them and they were joined by two other similar to them.

But one of them felt her presence within the Forest, she was sure of that.

_How was that possible they could move without a life sources…to be able to live…it's impossible._

That puzzled her throughout her entire shower and as she made her way downstairs, she noticed Samuel was the only one here and David was gone.

"Where is David?"

"He left to check the surroundings," he answered, "So how was your flight?"

"Refreshing," Jasmine answered, "thought something strike me as odd thought…"

"What is?"

"Is it possible for something to be still alive without a life source?" she asked.

Samuel looked at her, somewhat shocked, "No, why?"

"I…have connected with Fork's Forest," Jasmine answered, "Only for a short while thought…and I've felt them moving, probably faster than an arrow…and everything around seemed to be afraid of them, like they were dangerous…like predators."

A light shone in Samuel's eyes, "Like predators you say? How many were they?"

Jasmine thought back, "Probably a group…three to four why?"

"To be able to live without a life force…curious…very curious," Samuel said softly, "I might have to go back to the Archives…I'm sure there is something about them in here."

"Probably," Jasmine said, "I'm going to eat."

Jasmine left him there and thought she was curious about the strange creatures, she was also curious about the yellow eyed Cullen family.

**What's wrong with Jasper? and what will Samuel found about the strange beings living without a life force? Next chapter lays the answers...i think. well i hope you enjoyed this little chappy.**

**To the question on where i've gotten the idea, i'm not too sure myself, but i'm writing a book and i've decided to cross it over with Twilight. this story help me create ideas for my book, and i've given a little insight about it. the character Averas is the main character in my book thought she is known as Eve Anderson. it's not finished yet, but i hope to publish it in the future. I've called it Everlast and i hope that someday you'll all have a chance to read it when it's on the shelves around the world...that's my dream. :D**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Observation

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if any characters are OOC, since i don't know them much, just trying out a story in the Twilight verse that's all. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Five

Observation

Jasper opened his eyes.

At first, everything was blurry but slowly everything started to come together and he let out a groan, as if he was in great pain and he can feel worry and anxiousness from where he lie, and knew that those emotions were Alice's since her scent was the closest to him.

"Jasper," the small perky vampire said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alice," he answered seating up, "When did I get home?"

"Both me and Edward carried you," Alice said, worry echoing through her voice, "What happened?"

Jasper then thought back at the hunting trip he had taken with Rosalie, and remembered the two of them running through the forest, talking about meaningless things and then around him, the entire forest had seemingly come alive…with raw emotions running wild through the trees.

He was so shocked that he had stopped and glanced around himself to try to locate where those emotions were coming from, but it was impossible and he was even more amazed to feel that the trees themselves were leaking with the emotions.

Never in his life he had felt such powerful emotions and it had been only too much…

"Jasper," Alice's voice said.

He was sharply brought down back to Earth and turned toward her.

"The forest had come alive," he said.

Alice gazed at him, confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'alive'?" she asked.

"I don't know how to explain it Alice," he said, sighing, "The forest…just suddenly started to have feelings and powerful ones at that…it was overwhelming."

Alice seemed to be as puzzled as he felt, not that he blamed her. No one would know what to say if they could hear themselves thinking what they were thinking.

The door of their room opened and Edward was there, "Carlisle is here, and he want to speak to you about your visions Alice."

Alice nodded and made her way toward the door and Jasper followed her.

The entire family was in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett occupied the love seat and Emmett was grinning as he holds the blonde in his arms. Esme was seating on the couch seemingly humming a tuneless tune, and Carlisle stood in the middle of the room, his face struck in deep thought, and he looked up as the three approached.

"Ah, are you feeling better Jasper?"

Jasper nodded with a slight smile.

"Good," Carlisle said, smiling, "I've heard the story from Rosalie and Edward of what happened in the woods, but what can you tell me Jasper?"

"The trees suddenly started to have overwhelmingly powerful feelings," Jasper said, thinking back at how it felt, "It was too much to handle…"

Carlisle nodded, "You couldn't tell where it was coming from?"

Jasper shook his head.

"This is a curious matter thought," he said, still thinking it over in his mind, "Never heard of such things before expect in folklores…"

That drew Alice's attention, "Folklores?"

He nodded, "I think it was somewhere in Asia, some people spoke of legends of beings in the trees…spiritual creatures that blessed the trees they lived in. I kept an open mind about the subject."

"Maybe it was one of those who did this then?" Esme said, looking at her husband.

"But it's Folklores," Emmett said, "meaning it doesn't exist."

"Hello," Alice said, "A family of vampires here, and we've got the dogs in La Push, what else could be myth by others and be living in the world like us? In plain sight?"

"You may have a point Alice," Carlisle said, giving her a brief smile, "But we're not really sure of what we're dealing with here."

"What about that winged figure that keeps popping up in your visions?" Edward added.

Carlisle glanced at Edward in confusion, "Winged figure?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, I only had two visions about it so far."

"Strange, what did that figure looked like?"

"It had black wings," Alice said, thinking back at the vision, "I can tell it's a girl…but for some reason…I can't see it clearly it's almost like watching something out of focus…it's irritating to say at least."

"Not as much as not being able to read someone's mind," Edward mumbled.

He was still ticked off about not being able to read the three new kids mind. Carlisle had heard him and raised a perfect eyebrow at that, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Edward said, "It's like they're not even there and the strange part is…they don't smell like other humans."

"Describe it,"

"It was…like smelling something…foreign," was all that Edward got out.

"This is suspicious," Carlisle said, thinking about it, "But we should keep an eye out. As long as they don't cause any trouble, I don't see why they shouldn't be able to live as we do."

The group dispersed after that, and Alice made her way to her and Jasper's room and opened her drawing notebook, and gazed at the winged figure she had drawn. Something about it had drawn her attention and it wasn't everyday something catch her attention that bad.

"Just who are you?" she whispered to it.

* * *

The next day, when Jasmine got to school, she was once again in the company of the Human that called himself Tyler. It was kind of weird to see him accompanying her, and Jasmine didn't expect much out of it. In one of her class, there was that strange blond kid which called himself Mike or something the other…he was starring at her throughout the entire period, and Jasmine wondered why he was acting on such strange behavior?

Did human boys have a strange disease of watching girls when they're not doing anything?

She concluded that she would have to bring the matter with Samuel during lunch later, and she made her way toward the period before lunch which was Art class and to her surprise she found a considerably larger amount of people than they were last time she was here.

"I will be combining this period with Mr. Ramirez class," their teacher said, "whom under some unfortunate circumstances had gotten a bad case of the flu. I expect the both of the class to behave themselves. Mr. Ramirez class, your work is on the board and my class will be finishing the painting you started last period."

Jasmine located hers and seated at her table to start working when a small voice said, "Can I seat by you?"

She turned her attention and her breath was caught in her throat.

It was the spiky haired Cullen girl from yesterday, and for the first time, Jasmine noticed that up close, she was breathtakingly beautiful with her pale skin and strange yellow eyes which regarded her with mirth, and also something about the girl's family spiked her interest.

"Sure," she said.

The girl smiled at her and seated, putting a folder in front of her. Jasmine returned her attention toward her painting, but her eyes seemed to be drawn toward the pale yellow eyed girl that was seating beside her, and wondered if it is even humanly possible to become that pale?

She sighed and tried to concentrate on her painting when a strange smell reach her nose, making her freeze, breathing it in. It was a nice scent, like sweet nectar and it drew her in…drowning her in an everlasting bliss…

She let out a lazy smile, with her eyes half opened as a strange warming effect started to envelope her...like a giant bear hug…making her feel like she was enjoying a delicious breeze…

Warm…so warm…

_SNAP OUT OF IT, _Samuel yelled in her head.

Jasmine jumped in her seat at the sudden voice in her head, knocking over her painting in the process with her painting instruments resulting into a loud crashing noise. The students glanced at her, some of them laughing while other looked on curious.

"Everything alright Mrs. Crystalline?" the teacher asked, looking straight at her.

"Y…yeah," Jasmine answered, her voice hoarse and shaking a little, getting off her seat so that she could pick up her painting.

Jasmine let out a groan. The painting was ruined since most of the black paint had splattered across it. She sighed and cleaned up the entire thing as much as she could.

_What's the big idea, yelling at me like that? _She answered Samuel.

_Your magic was going out of control, _Samuel said, _any longer, you will have summoned your wings out. What happened? You were somewhat going hormonal with your abilities?_

_Hunh? _Jasmine send, pausing in her work.

_You were acting like a Winged who is delirious, _Samuel answered her, _What caused you to lose control like that?_

Jasmine put the useless painting onto the table and sighed to herself.

_It was nothing Samuel, talk to you at lunch._

"Are you alright?"

She snapped her head toward the Cullen girl beside her who was watching her with worried eyes.

"I…I'm fine," Jasmine answered her.

The girl smiled at her, "I'm glad. I'm Alice Cullen."

She extended her hand forward.

Jasmine took it and was surprised at how cold it was.

"Your hand's freezing," she remarked.

"I have poor circulation in my hands," Alice answered and she paused seemingly waiting for something, which Jasmine quickly caught up with.

"Jasmine Crystalline."

Alice nodded, "Pretty unique name."

"Thanks,"

Alice was watching her, a curious look in her eyes, "You are pretty unique Jasmine."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows, "How so?"

"Your hair and eyes for example," Alice said casually, "it's pretty unique and yet…natural with you."

Jasmine didn't know what to make of the strange notion so she decided to just nod and agreed, "Well, I'm a special girl."

"I can tell," Alice said, now smiling again, "But how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's different than what I'm used to, but I can adapt pretty well," Jasmine answered.

"Me and my family moved here a little earlier this year," Alice said, "I can tell you that this little town is really a amazing place sometime."

"Not really amazing from what I can see so far," Jasmine answered.

Alice smiled, "Yet."

Jasmine wondered what Alice was up to. The girl was not what she had expected her to be. She was almost mysterious, and yet at the same time she was intriguing. First time, she had found a human so…bizarre, for lack of better word.

"What make this town so amazing for you Alice?" Jasmine asked.

Alice seemed to think about it for a moment before saying, "I would say the people but we don't seem to attract much a warm welcome here."

"Everyone seemed to be jealous of your family?"

"Not everyone," Alice answered, "Just a few people that don't like us getting more attention than them, but we usually ignored them, since we are used to that kind of stuff."

"You move a lot?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, not answering.

Then, Jasmine glanced down at her ruined painting of the Autelas castle and sighed. She was almost done with it thought and during her conversation with Alice, she had being preparing another canvass so that she could try doing something and since this was due next class, she decided to try something else.

"That was nice," Alice said, glancing down at the castle painting.

"I know," Jasmine said, "but I've got something else in mind since I've only got like half an hour to do the rest."

"What will you be painting?" Alice asked.

"I've got something in mind," Jasmine answered.

She started to trace the image she had in mind and Alice noticed that Jasmine's wine red eyes were softening as her hand worked through the canvas and Alice turned her attention toward the drawing and she widened her eyes.

Jasmine was drawing a winged person.

She watched her work, her sharp eyes focused on the drawing, in amazement and she knew that Jasmine was skilled in what she was doing. It was professional work, and yet as Jasmine worked through them, making it look like child play and Alice wondered for how long she used to paint…

When the image was finished, Alice was looking at a winged figure that was extending her hand toward another figure which for some odd reason...looked strangely familiar. Where the two figures hand were about to touch, a small twinkle like star was drawn on it.

"Wow,"

"I've got the idea of a book I was reading," Jasmine said, "I've read a few parts in it and I can tell that the two main characters are close…but yet, they're so far away since their lives are ruled with secrets."

"Secrets?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said, "One is an Angel from the lights of Heavens while the other is a daughter of darkness…a vampire."

"Sound…sad," Alice said.

"I know," Jasmine said, softly, watching her drawing with somewhat of a saddened look.

At that moment the bell decided to ring for lunch.

**Yep that's it for now. Alice made first contact with Jasmine and it seems to get along nicely...hope you enjoyed it, and review. I thank you bloolagonafairy for reviewing, and also to aurike. You guys rocks. and also to those who read but didn't review, thanks to you all.**

**Jacques0 out.**


	6. Talks

**Hey readers. hope you enjoyed this update.**

Chapter Six

Talks

Jasmine and Alice both walked out of the classroom together.

"So, do you think we can hang out with each other more?" Alice asked.

Jasmine ran the offer through her mind. It would be a great learning experience to associate herself with her, and maybe she can learn about what mysteries that surrounded the Cullen family.

"I'm sure that will be…agreeable if my brothers permit it," she answered.

Alice seemed to be confused at that.

"You don't live with your parents?"

Jasmine stopped dead in her walk at the subject of her parents. In the past year that they had been in Man's World, she hardly thought of her parents ever since they left Autelas. Samuel and David avoided the subject since it was still a soft spot for her into which she was grateful.

"Jasmine?" Alice said, a slight concern in her voice.

"They're dead," she answered her.

Alice seemed to know that she was on a sore subject for she didn't bring anything else up about it.

"Do you think we could seat together today for lunch?"

Jasmine glanced at her, "Won't your family…?"

"Well, they won't die if I don't seat with them for at least one day," Alice answered with a smile.

Jasmine returned her smile as the two entered the cafeteria. It was already crowded with students as they enjoyed the half hour they had to enjoy their food. Jasmine found David and Samuel already at a table and they had a third plate for her.

"Jasmine, you coming," Alice asked her, holding an apple in her hand.

_What are you doing? _David said in her mind.

_I'm seating with Alice today, _she answered him, _if we are to adapt with the Humans, we might as well try to socialize now._

"Jasmine," Alice said again.

She turned toward the yellow eyed girl.

"You're coming?"

"Sure," Jasmine answered, "I'll pick up my plate first."

Alice nodded at her and went off. Jasmine herself made her way toward Samuel's table and picked up her plate. Seeing Samuel's eyes on her who was about to open his mouth to say something but Jasmine shook her head.

_Don't worry about me, _she told him in his mind, _Even If they are to try something, they wouldn't do it in the middle of the cafeteria even if they aren't normal._

_Just be careful, _Samuel said sighing.

She smiled at him and made her way toward Alice who was seating alone on a table with the apple spinning on the smooth surface and she looked up as Jasmine seated down across her.

"Tell me about yourself," Alice asked.

"Not much to tell," Jasmine said, "I just…grew up on the country side you might say."

"Texas?" Alice guessed.

"Not in this country Alice," Jasmine answered, smiling slightly, "Overseas."

"That might have been nice," Alice answered, "So what's your favorite color?"

"I'll have to say raven black," Jasmine answered, thinking about her wings "What about you?"

"It varies with my mood," Alice said thoughtfully, "But since today is a great day, I'm going to go with yellow."

"I'll bet," Jasmine added, "Hey Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Is your family always that popular in school?"

"Eh?" Alice said in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice or heard people having conversations about you?"

"I've learn to ignore them," Alice answered her, now holding the apple in between her pale fingers, "this is one of the reason we don't usually socialized with other people mostly."

Jasmine frowned.

"Then, why am I any different?"

Alice looked at her with appraising yellow eyes, "You're interesting."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, her red eyes showing surprise, "You talked to me because I'm interesting?"

Alice flashed her smile before her face turn blank, as her eyes unfocused themselves as if she was suddenly lost in thought. Jasmine was surprised by the phenomenon and lean forward a little and Alice's eyes suddenly snapped back into attention.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked her.

"It's nothing you should worried yourself over Jasmine,"

"Jazz,"

Alice glanced at her, "Hunh?"

"Call me Jazz," Jasmine said, smiling, before dropping her voice into a whisper, "It's something David comes up with for me."

"I came up with something like that for one of my brothers," Alice said, "His real name is Jasper, so sometimes I call him Jazz."

"You guys must be pretty close," Jasmine observed.

"Yeah," Alice said, looking at where the rest of the Cullen were seating.

"So, who's who?" Jasmine asked her.

Alice smiled, "From left to right you have Edward, he is pretty much the spoiled one of the family. Next is Jasper, he is pretty quiet most of the time, but a great friend in hard times and pretty much keep us all calm, when something eventful is happening in the family. There is Emmett and Rosalie and there a thing. Rosalie is a bitch to anyone but she is a big softy inside and Emmett is probably the jokester of the family, and lastly you have me the perky and fashion police of the family."

"Sound like an interesting bunch you've got here," Jasmine pointed.

"You have no idea," Alice murmured, "So what about you."

"Well, there is Samuel who is the intellect and he is pretty much the adult of the house, and David is…well, somewhat playful yet, his personality can have a complete one eighty on you," Jasmine said, thinking about her two bodyguards, "but they take care of me, that's all I can ask of them."

"Hey want to go shopping with me this week-end?"

Jasmine snapped her attention on her, "What?"

"Shopping with me?" Alice asked, "I'm sure I can find a couple of outfit that suit your looks."

Now Jasmine was feeling flustered, "You…you don't have to…"

"Why not?"

"Well, we barely know each other to do something like that," Jasmine stated.

"Say who?" Alice asked, "I just want to hang out with my new friend?"

Jasmine looked at her, as if she was amazed at her.

"You consider me a friend already?"

Alice gives her a nod, "Off course I do. I wanted to become your friend so that's the entire reason I talked to you back in class."

"That's nice," Jasmine said grinning slightly, "but I have to talk it over with my brothers to see if it's acceptable."

"That's great," Alice said.

Jasmine started to consume her food and starred at Alice who seemed to be humming something as she played with the apple that was in her hands. Something about Alice seemed strange to her. Not like the Humans are around them, but she was different than all of the kids around. She knew that much for a fact and wondered what kind of creature she could be if not human?

She hadn't had much experience in Man's world, but she knew that something wasn't right about Alice and her family. To be so pale and so beautiful…

She can feel her magic acting up again and she quickly squashed it down, breathing deeply. To her unfortunate luck, the nagging feeling of her wings demanding to get out, had grew over the morning which she didn't have time to let them out for a stretch…

_I wish I didn't have to hide them, _she thought as she squirmed slightly in her seat, _just as it was back in Autelas. No one hiding what they truly are._

Alice nodded as if agreeing to something she made up in her mind and said, "Hey, you've got a phone number?"

"A what?" Jasmine asked, now confused.

"A telephone, a cell phone," Alice said, pulling out hers.

Jasmine stared at the small palm sized device in Alice's hand and glanced back at Alice with a look of total confusion on her face. Alice seemed to have seen the confusion because she asked.

"You never had a phone before?"

Jasmine shook her head, "I don't even know what that is?"

Alice starred at her, "You're kidding?"

"I'm serious, what is that?" Jasmine said, pointing at the cell phone.

Alice sighed, "Where have you been for the past thirty years?"

"Where I lived," Jasmine said her voice now low, "Technology is not used as often as it is used here that's all."

"Oh, we can just plan the trip to Port Angeles this week-end since today is Wednesday," Alice said.

"I'll get back to you on that," Jasmine answered.

Alice smiled, "That be great."

The bell rung and the students started to walk out of the room as Alice gave her a wave and walked back toward her family and Jasmine noticed the curious gaze they were giving her. She gave them a full blown grin before making her way toward Samuel and David.

"Making new friends are we?" David told her as they walked out.

"Hey, don't blame me," Jasmine said narrowing her eyes, "It was you guys idea that I blend in."

She scratched her back drawing Samuel's attention.

"It's itching again?"

Jasmine nodded, "I'll skip the last two periods, I can't take this anymore."

"Why don't we all just take the rest of the day off," David said, "I'm starting to get bored with 'school'"

Samuel gave them a nod since the schooling was starting to feel like a huge waste of time. The trio made their way toward the parking lot and Jasmine noticed the Cullen getting into their cars across the parking lot.

"Seems we aren't the only one that's skipping off," Samuel said, probably noticing where she was looking.

They were driving off as a burst of sunlight started to shine unto the parking lot. Jasmine looked up at the sun, frowning a little.

"Was it supposed to be sunny?"

"Yeah, for at least the rest of the week," David said getting into his seat.

Jasmine took the back seat as Samuel took the passenger seat pushing his glasses up his nose, probably thinking about something. She closed her eyes as the car started to move and it wasn't long before they come to a stop at the front of the Mansion's Gate.

Jasmine was the first off and as soon as she was inside the house, the two raven's wings burst from her back as she falls down on her knees in relief. Having to fight the feeling of them growing out for the best part of five hours wasn't a good feeling.

"Ah, that's better," she whispered, the large wings extending to their full lengths.

"Jasmine…not in here please," Samuel said, "You'll get feathers all over the carpet."

She glanced down and sure enough a couple of black feathers were falling unto the ground and she gave Samuel a grin before dashing off into her room, and closed the door. Sighing as she walked toward the bed, she passed her mirror and stopped, glancing at her reflection.

A silver haired, red eyed angelic looking girl was staring back at her, having a look of curiosity on her face. She had read somewhat part of the book she had brought from the book's store and from what she had read of the Angel's description; she was by far the closest to it.

_Is that how Human see Angels, _she thought, _a beautifully pure creature with large white wings…_

She glanced at the black wings she had on her back.

_I'm no angel, _Jasmine thought.

The wings enveloped her body in a cocoon of feathers as she glanced downward. She was feeling alone, feeling somewhat lost since she wasn't in Autelas anymore. Jasmine then dropped the schoolbag on the bed and headed off toward the large ballroom that the Mansion had.

It was empty off course and the large windows were closed with the curtain plunging the area into darkness. She raised both of her palms forward and all as one, the curtains started to slide open, letting the sunlight to stream through.

She gazed around the ballroom now with the faded banners of Autelas hanging around four chairs that were on the other side of the room all of them had red cushions and made out of gold. Jasmine knew what they were off course.

The seats of the Royal Family when they were having a ball.

She had only came to this Mansion once before with her parents. It was a vacation of some sort, away from Autelas. She then, stood there watching the room now missing her parents more than ever…

_To assure that the bloodline of the Royal family lives on, _her father's voice said through her mind, _you must escape._

_I…I can't abandon you Father…I can't…_

_Don't worry about me my dear, _her father said, _The Five will protect me don't worry. Just worry about yourself…_

_An explosion of some kind shook the room they were in as flash of light echoed throughout the entire courtyard of the Castle. Jasmine can feel her despair growing._

"_My Liege," Samuel said._

_He was dressed in armor with his cloak around him and his sword in his hand, beside him was David and he was holding a staff with poured magic energy from it._

"_Escape to Man's World," the King said, "This is the only place that will be safe for her."_

"_Why not Everlast?"_

"_That's the first place Scorpio will look," The King said, "I will go to Everlast, The All-Father will grant me protection there."_

_Samuel nodded and took Jasmine's hand as the girl looked at the long golden hair of her father retreating back._

"_Father, Father…FATHER,"_

_Then everything was covered in light..._

Jasmine snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that she was not on the ground of the ballroom…but her wings were flapping and that she was hovering above the ground. Shaking her head slightly, she descended down, with a sigh.

"Why must we always resource to violence," she said as she watched the red sunset, "This is not the ways of Autelas…Scorpio, dear brother, what had changed?"

**Here we go. hope you enjoyed that. and i bet no one seen that coming of Scorpio being her brother. Well, see you till the next update. and check out my other stories while waiting for updates.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. In between

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy and review**

Chapter Seven

In between

The next two days were sunny, a welcoming change from the cloudy and rainy mess that was Forks. Thought, Jasmine thought it was too bad that the Cullen weren't in school the pass two days. She had been hoping to talk to Alice about their planned shopping trip.

"The Cullens are never here when it's sunny," Tyler had told her during lunch when she had noticed that the pale kids are missing, "their parents take them hiking."

She was somewhat miffed that they decided to go hiking like that. From what she observed so far, the Cullen were pretty unusual and having them out of school on sunny days seems like something that Cullen does.

"Isn't that strange thought?" she asked Tyler.

"It's pretty strange," Tyler said, shrugging, "But hey, the Cullens are strange so behaving like that it's pretty much in their category."

Then, Jasmine noticed something hanging around the boy's neck and wondered what it was.

"Why do you have that?" she asked pointing.

"Oh, this," Tyler said, holding up the camera, "I take pictures for the Yearbook club."

"Yearbook club?" she repeated, not following.

"Yeah, it's kind of an American tradition I think," Tyler told her, scratching the back of his head, "When the seniors are leaving, they buy the book so that they can have the memoires of their last high school year."

"Sound cool," Jasmine said.

"I know right," Tyler said a shining look in his eyes, "This is why is my duty as the Yearbook club photographer that I will make the seniors remember their high school years forever, by using ever piece of photographing skill that had been passed down to me by the last photographer."

He was now standing up holding the camera in the air and Jasmine was surprised at the sudden enthusiasm.

"Well aren't you chipper Tyler," a female voice said.

He turned around and soon enough found a girl standing with whom Jasmine recognized as Mike Newton. The blond guy was smirking at her and he gave her a wink which she just raised her eyebrow at. The girl thought has long blond hair and she was starring at her with somewhat a hostile look.

"OH, Lauren," he said, "What brought you guys here?"

"Wanted to talk to you about joining the basketball team," Mike said.

Tyler shook his head, "Sorry I can't right now, I'm working for the Yearbook club and taking pictures for them."

"Why don't you have someone else do it," the girl Lauren said, "With that you can hang out with us rather than…her."

Jasmine gazed at the girl and said, "I didn't ask him to seat here, he just decided to."

Lauren stared at her, her glare becoming more hostile than ever, "Watch what you say. You wouldn't want to mess up that face of yours now do we?"

"Lauren now that's pushing it…" Tyler started.

Jasmine let out a devilish smirk. It had been a while since someone actually wanted to fight against her, "Try it."

Tyler turned toward her with amazement and shook and his eyes and Mike awkwardly stood there while Lauren seemed to be shocked that she had answered her. The entire table was quiet and Jasmine stood up.

_Jasmine, _Samuel's voice said in her head.

She glanced toward the front door and noticed him standing there watching her and she sighed, knowing that she had been caught.

"I think I've lost my appetite for the day since something unpleasant have dropped by," she said, "I'll talk to you later Tyler."

She walked away from the group feeling Lauren's eyes burning into the back of her head but she didn't look back.

"You seriously need to control your temper," Samuel said, "I felt your magic grew agitated."

"Well someone grew on my nerves," Jasmine answered him, "That Lauren girl just started to throw her weight around like she own the place. I wanted to curse her."

"Lauren Mallory, right?" Samuel guessed.

"Must be," Jasmine said, "Why is that? You know her?"

"She is in one of my classes," Samuel answered, "From what I gathered; she used to be the most popular girl in school and was probably the Queen of the school. But she quickly lost that popularity when the Cullen family moved in, and is probably jealous of them, and well with us arriving, is rubbing salt on the wound."

"What do we have to do with anything?" Jasmine asked him now curious, "I can understand the Cullens considering they are all extremely attractive and all, but us?"

"We are not exactly normal in Human's term," Samuel said, a slight grin on his face, "I've heard most students talk about us as much as the Cullens. They put us as the most desirable students in school, and thought you are on term with the girl they call the living Barbie doll, Rosalie Cullen."

Jasmine starred at the man, "How on Maker's name you know all of that?"

Samuel gives her another smirk, "Well, this is my job isn't it? I'm the best at what I do."

Jasmine smirked, "You're good alright. I had no idea about any of those things you just said."

"That's because you hardly pay any attention at what's going on," Samuel sighed, "You're like a go-with-the-flow person."

"That's the easiest way to go by unnoticed," Jasmine said, sighing, "By the way…where is David?"

Samuel frowned slightly also himself wondering where the blond had went off to and, to Jasmine surprise, she noticed a blush come on the usually stoic Samuel's face.

"_Are you blushing?"_

"S..shut up," Samuel said, "I just wasn't expecting…_that."_

"What?" Jasmine asked, now curious, "What is it?"

"David is somewhere that no one under the age of 21 should be," Samuel said.

Jasmine starred at him for a few moments and suddenly it dawned on her where David is.

"Oh,"

She could already feel her cheeks reddening.

"Yeah…let's just…head to class."

"Good idea."

At the end of the day, both Samuel and Jasmine were walking toward their car when Jasmine noticed one of the Cullen cars that were parked there and leaning against it was Alice herself. Noticing them coming, Alice gave her a bright grin and a wave which Jasmine returned and Samuel gave her a somewhat curious yet, guarded look.

"Jasmine hey," Alice saluted as they grew closer.

"Hey Alice," Jasmine answered while Samuel just decided to give a nod of greeting, "I didn't see you at school the last two days."

"We got some family troubles to take care of Jasmine," she answered waving the matter away with her hand, "thought I didn't expect it to have taken this long…but anyhow, we just came back today so I'm wondering if you want to go to Port Angeles tomorrow?"

"Our shopping trip right?" Jasmine answered.

Alice nodded, "Yeah, since we never settle on when we should go…"

"Well that'd be great," Jasmine said grinning.

"Should I pick you up at your house?" Alice asked.

Jasmine glanced at Samuel with a pleading look to which he agreed to.

"Yes, I live somewhat in the Salvatore Mansion," Jasmine told her.

Alice gasped.

"_That's_ where you live? Wow, it's remotely close to where I live."

Jasmine was surprised, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Alice grinned, "This is great, now I'll pick you tomorrow around, let say ten o'clock."

"It's a date," Jasmine answered, winking at her.

Alice laughed which sounded pleasuring to Jasmine's ears.

"Well, I've finish the mission that I've set out to do," Alice exclaimed giving her a quick hug.

A wonderful pleasuring scent hit Jasmine's nose, making her purr in contentment as her magic gave a slight burst. Alice must have felt the shock too since she gasped softly in her ear, the icy breath making Jasmine tremble.

That's still hard to believe all of this happened in just three seconds.

Alice let go of the hug and said, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that she got into her car which was a bright yellow Porsche before she sped off. Samuel having noticed the strange behavior said, "Something I should know."

Jasmine gazed at him, a confused look on her face, "Whatever do you mean."

The young man just sighed, "Just get in the car."

* * *

Alice was in shock.

That's the only thing that could describe her feelings right now. Ever since she first spoke to the young red eyed girl, she always noticed that there was something just lying beneath the surface. Thanks to the enhanced eye sights of being a supernatural being, she had noticed some kind of glow around the girl sometimes.

She had somewhat watched the girl a few times in the hallways at school and during lunch and she had noticed the glow grew for a while before being suppressed again…almost like a never ending war of control. But today, while she was hugging Jasmine, that sizzling feeling that coursed through her came so unexpectedly that it caused to gasp.

Alice breathed in deeply, thought she didn't really need it since she was a vampire and all, but that's the only way to calm herself down.

_This is insane, why am I acting like a schoolgirl with a humongosaurus crush, _she thought as she came to a stop in front of her house.

Alice didn't understand what it was that was making her giddy with so much anticipation, it was almost like she just got a shot of adrenaline rush. She entered the house and sure enough, Emmet was once again playing video games…a shooter from the look of it… and Edward was playing with him and from the smirk that was on his face, he was also using his ability.

Seemingly having caught on her thoughts, Edward gave her a shooting glance and a wink before killing Emmet character.

"Ah, shoot no fair, you're cheating again." Emmet yelled.

"I'm not honest," Edward answered with a slight smile, "I'm sure better than you."

"Let's go again," Emmet said a wide grin on his face, "I'm going to whoop your ass."

"Bring it on," Edward said.

_Someone chipper today, _Alice thought as she raised an eyebrow at Edward's enthusiasm.

"Hey Alice, where you've been?" Jasper said as he entered the house.

"At school,"

"Why thought?" Edward asked her, thought his attention was still on the TV screen.

"I've got a shopping partner for tomorrow," Alice announced, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, a wide grin on her face.

"Who is the poor soul that's going to endure Alice shopping madness?" Emmet asked.

That earned a few laughs around the living room and Alice pouted.

"Fine laugh all you want," she said, "Jasmine will be better companion than you boys are."

Jasper glanced at her suddenly serious, "Jasmine Crystalline?"

Alice noticed the tone thought she didn't act on it, "Yeah, it's not a problem now is it?"

"Alice, you know those kids are on our radar," Jasper told her, "Carlisle already told us to be on our guards around them."

"He never said we don't have to befriend them," Alice told him, "and I know what I am doing Jasper, don't worry."

"Your visions don't work for them which I can't help but worry…" Jasper started.

Alice gave him a kiss to shut him up. Jasper returned it.

"Get a room you two," Emmet exclaimed.

Edward chuckled.

Alice broke the kiss and starred in Jasper's worried yellow ones.

"Trust me," she said softly.

She couldn't tell that he was still worried but Jasper nodded.

"You didn't have to bribe me with the kiss you know," he said, sounding a little miffed.

Alice smiled, "I'm your wife, I'm supposed to do that."

Alice, then walked away from him and said, "Now I've got a fabulous day to plan for tomorrow now if you'll excuse me."

She blurred upstairs leaving the three boys in the living room.

"Cheer up Jazz," Emmet said, "You're _literally_ depressing me here."

Noticing that he was spreading his power without realizing it, Jasper stopped.

"Don't worry Jazz," Edward said, "Alice is resourceful."

Jasper gives him a nod, "I know Edward."

**yeah, not much happening yet, but don't worry we will have some magical battles soon...I've gotten the perfect idea for the twist in this fic, so look forward to it.**

**And now you can go check my other fics while waiting for the next update and check out my profile for my new upcoming story which i call EVANGELION FIGHTERS to see if you'll be interested. Anyone who had watched the Evangelion anime should be familiar with the characters, but the plot will be unique to its genre. Check out my profile for the news.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Lazarus

**Hello everyone who had been reading this sorry for the wait, my laptop decided to work so i updated. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Lazarus

"_You're going shopping with one of them?" _

Those were the words of David that greeted Jasmine when she arrived at the Mansion after her afternoon flight. It would seem that Samuel had probably told David about her conversation with Alice earlier. David looked livid with anger thought and Samuel was simply seating in the large couch with his arm crossed, carefully observing the two.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered, narrowing her eyes at him, "You've got a say in that?"

"Off course I've got a say in that," David snapped, "They are not normal human and you're going with them _out _of the protector shield that Samuel had put up to protect you."

"Samuel didn't disagree with me David," she answered walking toward the fireplace.

They were no fire but Jasmine simply raised her hand toward it and bright orange flames suddenly sprung up and crackled as if they had been burning for hours. The warmth of the fire extended through the room as Jasmine let out a sigh of contentment.

"Well he is making a mistake," David responded, "We are supposed to be lying low and staying out of Scorpio's radar. We don't know how many spies he had out looking for you."

"The Human World is a big place David," Jasmine told him as she turned her attention toward the blond man, "It will be awhile before he became close of finding us."

"Princess Jasmine is partially correct," Samuel intervened before David could let out whatever angry retort he was about to say.

Jasmine glanced toward him, "How?"

"If they aren't tracking residual magic," Samuel continued, "That could take a while before they found us, but Scorpio is not stupid, he'll be tracking our magical signatures, and he can already have found our tracks leading straight into Forks."

David gritted his teeth, "All the reason why Jasmine _shouldn't _be going outside of the Protector Spell."

Jasmine glanced at the two of them with gritted teeth. She hated when people decided things for her which when you're a Princess, that's something you'll have to live with your entire life. She knew that the two were only watching out for her best, but she had finally made a friend and was going to enjoy a day with one. She'll be damned before she let someone stop her from going.

"It's my decision to decide whether to go or not David," she said, her voice now taking a dangerous tone.

Samuel must have noticed, stood raising both his hands, "Now, don't be hasty here…"

But David didn't hear the warning for he turned on Jasmine.

"Like hell it is," he snapped, "Those Cullens are nothing but bad news and it will be best if you stayed away from them."

They were an explosion of magical energy which knocked both David and Samuel off their feet. The table was send flying in a direction crashing into the wall and the flames of the fireplace grew immense size, roaring like a never ending inferno.

Standing in the middle of the chaos was Jasmine with both of her eyes glowing an ominous red as both of her black wings were extended to each of her side at their fullest. Her hands were shaking from the sudden anger.

"_Stop deciding my life for me," _she at all but screamed.

Samuel was the first one on his feet, his glasses were knocked off from his face but he was using all of his power to calm Jasmine down right now but the shields in Jasmine's mind seemed to have strengthened with the large magical aura she was releasing right now. He decided to do it the old fashioned way.

"Princess, control yourself," he yelled.

Jasmine glared in his direction and Samuel could feel intimidated from the two shining red eyes that were starring straight at him. David was still on the floor, starring at Jasmine as if he couldn't believe his eyes that it was the same Jasmine he knew.

But Jasmine wasn't calming down as her power seemed to grow even more agitated and angry which rattled the windows, the orange inferno behind her growing even higher. Jasmine was losing control of how much power she was releasing…

Samuel then pulled out a strange looking Amulet from his neck and chanted a spell,

"_Power of the Divine All-Father,_

_May Your Holy Light shine,_

_As your Will be done."_

A brilliant light suddenly grew from the Amulet and engulfed Jasmine's agitated and out of control magic and, to Samuel's relief, appeased down and become more controlled again and when the light dissipated, Jasmine was passed out on the floor with the wings hanging lifelessly on the floor.

"Princess, are you alright?" Samuel said quickly kneeling beside the girl.

Jasmine didn't even budge.

"_What…the Fuck just happened?"_ David breathed getting on his feet, "What the hell was that?"

"David, not now," Samuel cut him off, "I'll get Princess Jasmine to bed first."

He scooped her up, bridal style and walked up the stairs with the magically exhausted girl. Samuel knew what had happened off course, but he had never expected it to happen again. This wasn't how he had planned to break the news to the younger Guardian.

When he arrived downstairs again, the living room was still a mess as David simply stood there watching the fire now normal size again burning merrily away. He turned around when Samuel entered the room, sighing again at what he was about to break to him.

"So, you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" David asked him.

Samuel knew that David was a good person at heart, but…

"What you're about to learn is a Royal Secret, that your life will be forfeited if you tell another soul," Samuel told him, "Not even Princess Jasmine herself."

David's eyes widened and nodded, still curious.

"Do know why Crystalline is the most revered of all the Winged Nations?"

David frowned slightly, "Yeah…she was the first of the White Winged Angel…but what does it have to do with what wrong with Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is one of the Dark Winged," Samuel told him, "and there hasn't been a Dark Winged in Autelas since the All-Father's Wars, and this is the reason why."

* * *

A person in a black cloak appeared in the middle of a forest, thought his face was hidden by the cowl of the cloak he was wearing he walked out of the forest, pace confident and unweaving.

He then, arrived at side of the road, and glanced around till it saw the sign of the city.

WELCOME TO PORT ANGELES.

The cloaked man just continued to walk toward the city, his cloak bellowing behind him.

* * *

David starred at him for a few moment, not comprehending what he was just told, but slowly Samuel can see him piecing things together in his mind as his eyes went from confusion, to realization and then…to horror.

"You…You mean…"

Samuel nodded.

David's face was shocked that he stepped back a few steps.

"You mean all this time," David said, "I've…you…_the King_."

"What that legend is why Jasmine couldn't stay in Autelas," Samuel said, "If anyone else knew the truth, they would ultimately kill her."

Seeing the look on David's face Samuel stepped toward him, "It was the only way to protect her Majesty's life…"

"By lying to me," David retorted, glaring at him, "Heck, The King lied to the entire _population_ of Autelas...how you would think that will make people feels…by Maker…"

"Can you blame him?" Samuel said, staring at him with cold eyes, "A father saving her daughter from such a villainous fate."

David simply starred at him, and turned around just to do something to break the tension. All this time, the legend was real, the entire of it.

The legend of the dark years of Autelas, and it was all suddenly clear why of the revolution, the first revolution in millennia…

"I guess that explain why Scorpio wanted to kill her then," David said, "I wouldn't blame him."

A surge of magical energy made him turn around and he noticed Samuel was holding his sword, his eyes glaring into him.

"Make an attempt on the Princess's life, I will _destroy_ you."

David was shocked. He watched his old friend's face and saw that he was _dead _serious…

"You rather kill me than…"

"I swore an oath to protect the Princess's life from any threat," Samuel said, his voice strong with power, "the same oath _you _took David Golliam. Will you break your oath?"

David noticed the use of his real name and clenched his fists.

"I can't deal with this right now. I can't believe Jasmine…" he said and made his way out of the door slamming it close.

Samuel watched the closed door for a while as the sword disappeared from his hand. This was turning out differently than he had anticipated, but he was a soldier, chosen to protect the Princess by the Autelas Shrine's Maiden.

And he wasn't about to fail now.

* * *

The next day when Jasmine came downstairs, she was surprised to find only Samuel at the table for breakfast.

"Is David hurt?" she asked Samuel.

The one looked up at her, "Hurt?"

"I…I know I had another accident last night Samuel," Jasmine said, now sounding somewhat terrified, "Last time that had happened, I…I…"

"I know," Samuel said quickly taking her into a hug, "No need to bring out the past okay."

Jasmine nodded in the hug and she got out of it.

"Well since you're going to go out, here," Samuel said pulling out the Amulet from last night, "At least if you use any defensive or offensive magic, I'll know something is wrong."

"I didn't know you still had this old trinket," Jasmine said taking it, "You always used to make me wear it when I was younger."

"Well, I was your bodyguard back then," Samuel smiled, "Let me put it on for you."

Jasmine turned around and Samuel put around her neck.

"Like that, I will be right with you even if I'm a hundred miles away," Samuel said.

Jasmine giggled, "Thanks Samuel."

The sound of a car arriving in the driveway made Samuel look up, "Well, look like your ride is here. Be careful."

"I will," Jasmine told him before grabbing a toast and apple and she was out of the door.

Samuel sighed before heading toward the Library.

He needed to figure out what exactly the Cullen were?

* * *

Jasmine noticed that Alice was getting out of her Yellow Porsche, and she seemed to be amazed to be in the Mansion's property. She knew that it must look amazing to people who had never seen it before, and to tell you the truth, Jasmine was somewhat bored of it.

"Wow," Alice said, looking at the large Mansion.

"Yeah, I know," Jasmine said, "Let's go."

The two got into the cars and the Porsche sped off into the road.

"I've got a great day planned for us," Alice said, "and since I've got my credit car, we can buy as much as we want, and there is also a lot of store at the mall there too."

"Slow down Alice," Jasmine laughed since the girl was talking extremely fast.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited for today," the small girl said, now practically bouncing in her own chair, "None of my family wanted to go with me today though."

Jasmine looked at her, "Why not?"

"They just hate shopping," Alice told her shaking her head, "I can't believe anyone can hate it."

"Is it so bad that someone will hate shopping with you?" Jasmine asked her.

Alice starred at her as if she had just said something taboo.

"What?"

"You'll learn, Jasmine, You'll learn."

**And off they go to shopping. Up next is the following chapter which i'll update right after this one since i've already written it, and well, the interesting things begins...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	9. Found

**Hey here is another chapter of the fic. enjoy**

Chapter 9

Found

The two arrived at the Mall in Port Angeles. It was crowded with people and Jasmine was looking everywhere to all the display and advertisement. She was glad that she had decided to come here with Alice after all.

"Here we are," Alice told her as they entered the large building, "Here is where we are going to waste this day away my dear Jazz."

"This reminds me of a place back home," Jasmine told her, "But I never went to one of them, since well…I couldn't wander far off from home."

"Oh really," Alice answered, "Here come on, we are starting here."

Alice dragged her into a random store and Jasmine glanced around to see a number of clothes as she browsed through not finding anyone of them she liked. Thought a red shirt drew her attention, thought it was the design on it that made her stop and observe the shirt.

"You're getting that?"

Jasmine jumped at the voice and turned around noticing that it was only Alice.

"Don't just pop out of nowhere like that," she told her, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, so did that shirt got your attention?"

"The design on it seems cool,"

"Well, let's get it then," Alice told her, "Mmmh, somewhat match your eyes."

Jasmine grinned.

The two left the store with Jasmine carrying one bag and Alice with three of them.

"How can you buy so much already?" Jasmine asked her, "We're done."

"Done?" Alice told her, laughing, "We've just started."

Somewhat, that gave Jasmine a very strange feeling that she won't be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

The hooded figure had arrived in Port Angeles, thought some people were looking at him weird and were wondering how someone can wear such strange clothes, but the hooded figure wasn't paying them attention.

Wait…what's that?

He turned toward were he was facing and sure enough, he could sense some trace of magic in the air. The figure let out a chuckle.

He had a lead, and he will follow.

* * *

Jasmine knew that she will never go to shopping with Alice anymore.

Its not like she hated the girl or anything but the girl went to every store and wanted to look at everything. Sure at first, Jasmine wondered if she had been waiting for some of them to become available and later on, her feet were starting to hurt and if that was worse, the itching of letting her wings out had started to scratch again her back making her somewhat feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, let's go on another store then," Alice said for what sound like the fifteenth time.

"Er Alice…can we take a break?" Jasmine asked her.

Alice gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just went I start shopping my head went ahead of itself and all I could think about was clothes."

"I don't blame you Alice I'm just tired and I'm starting to feel hungry," Jasmine told her.

"Let's head to the food court then," Alice said.

The two headed off from the stores and toward where the smell of food was coming from, and Jasmine saw a number of table under the glass dome overhead and she can see the cloud rolling overhead.

"It's going to rain again," Jasmine said seating down.

"Must be," Alice said, smiling, "So are you having fun?"

Jasmine grinned, "I am it's just that it's…exhausting to go from store to store and just shop. Aren't you tired at all."

"I do that all the time Jazz," Alice told her grinning, "So, I'm kinda used to it by now."

"Oh,"

Before Jasmine could had anything else, her stomach decide to let itself be heard by growling loudly. Jasmine let out an embarrassed chuckle as Alice simply shook her head.

"I'll get you something to eat," she said, "any preference."

"Something sweet will be nice," Jasmine told her, "and something to drink too."

Alice give her a wink before walking toward a food store to buy the food, leaving Jasmine with their shopping bags. The silver haired girl, leaned against the chair and stretched her feet forward so that she can rest the tired muscles.

The itching of her wings to be let out made her wince as she put a hand into her back, using her magic to lessen the itch, but it was only temporary before it came back to annoy her again. But on the other hand, she was glad that Samuel had let her out, thought she was somewhat worried about David.

She hadn't seen him since the accident that had happened last night. She knew what happen whenever she gets a temper. Her magical aura simply spiraled out of control and she never remembered what happen during those times. Only what she was told during the aftermath.

It was one of those rages that caused the death of the Queen of Autelas, her mother. The queen was getting old and her and Jasmine had got into a argument. Back then, it was the first of the out of control moment, and thought Jasmine didn't remember anything but…

_Flashback_

"_Mom," Jasmine said._

_She was in her room again, but she knew that couldn't be possible since she had been talking to her mother about something and she had gotten angry at her, and she remember her magical aura growing and then…_

_She drew a blank._

_She left her room and went to her parent room where Mother usually is during the early hours of morning, but she was shocked to see the Priest there. Jasmine knew the only time she had seen it was during Grandma's Funeral, but who else had died…_

"_I'm sorry about your lost My liege," the Priest was saying._

"_Thank you Father," the voice of the King said, and Jasmine noticed that her father sounded wrong…not confident like he was when he was speaking to the crowds of people…but vulnerable and pained._

"_Dad," Jasmine said, "What happened?"_

_The King approached his daughter and Jasmine saw the pain in his eyes as he took the girl with him, "Come with me Jasmine."_

"_What happened Dad? Where is Mom?"_

_Her Father never met her eyes for the rest of the day, nor the following weeks._

_End of flashback._

Jasmine shook her head of the memories, and wanted to control her magic but she knew she couldn't even if she tried.

"Hey, you're okay Jazz?" Alice asked.

She was back with the food and she was looking worriedly at her. Jasmine give her a weak grin.

"I'm fine, just remembering something sad from the past,"

"Oh,"

Jasmine took a bite from the food, "Wow, that's good, thanks Alice."

"I aim to please," Alice grinned.

"You're not going to eat anything?" Jasmine asked her, seeing that she hadn't brought anything for herself.

Alice shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Jasmine stared at her, obviously taken aback by the answer.

"You're not?"

Alice shook her head.

"You know something strange Alice," Jasmine asked her, "I've never seen any of your family nor you eat anything at school."

Alice simply looked at her, "We eat, just not at school."

Jasmine frowned at her, "You're sure?"

"Don't worry about me Jasmine, just eat your food," Alice told her.

Jasmine took a French fry and pointed it at Alice, "Not even a little bite?"

Alice pushed her hand away, "I'm fine Jasmine,"

"Wow, your hand's cold," Jasmine told her.

Alice simply shrugged.

Jasmine continued to eat her food and was about to put a piece in her mouth when she froze and then glanced around her, her eyes narrowing.

"What is it?"

Jasmine didn't hear Alice as she got out of her seat, glancing left and right looking at the people that were entering and getting out of the mall. She had felt something, something her magical aura reacted to. In Autelas, all of the beings could somewhat feel each other presences and in the Human World, that connection is non-existent, thought Samuel, her and David had managed through it.

But now, she had felt the presence of someone else magical aura, and from the glimpse she had, she can tell that person was coming closer, and she knew it wasn't David nor Samuel.

_Scorpio's Trackers, _she thought, _Have they found me already so quickly?_

"Jazz," Alice said, putting a hand on her shoulder, drawing her back, "Is everything all right, you look alarmed."

_This is bad, _Jasmine thought, _hardly a day out of the Protection spell, and they have found me already._

"Jazz," Alice called her again.

Jasmine turned her attention toward Alice and said, "Is it alright we just call it a day?"

"What?" Alice told her, "We hardly did any shopping."

"It's urgent Alice, I need to get home now."

Alice must have noticed the desperation in her tone because she nodded and they took the shopping bags that were on the floor and they started to walk toward the exit.

"Jasmine, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Jasmine answered curtly, "I just want to get home today."

Alice had a look on her face that told her that she didn't believe her. The two girls crossed the parking lot and arrived by the Porsche which Alice had already opened the door and had put her clothes in.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today," Alice said, "But I'm not going to ask you any question."

"I'm sorry Alice," Jasmine told her, "It's just…"

But Jasmine stopped short, noticing the cause of her sudden panic, walking toward them, a few yards away from over Alice's shoulders. A man was dressed in a long dark green cloak, hooded to hide his face, but Jasmine noticed the robes from the opening of the cloak as the man raised a hand and a Staff materialized in his hand.

_Sorcerer…_

The Sorcerer pointed his staff at them, and a jet of fire streamed toward them and Jasmine yelled, "Alice _watch out,"_

But Alice had already turned before the warning was fully out of her lips and to Jasmine, utmost surprise, Alice jumped over the Porsche in a backward jump landing right beside her, and the two of them moved away from the Yellow car which caught fire before exploding in a fwump of orange flames.

The debris of the car, head straight for them and Jasmine yelled, "_Protecto."_

A bluish shield appeared right in front of them as the debris collided with it, dissipating into ashes.

"Jas…mine," she heard Alice's voice.

She glanced at Alice and noticed Alice's gaze was not on her spell but toward her…

_Shit._

The two raven wings had grown out of her back, when she did not know but somehow, they had come out. She knew then, that she had no way out of this. Alice had seen her wings, and she was getting attacked by a Sorcerer who is probably one of Scorpio's men.

How things did went down the drain so fast?

So she did the only thing she could think at the moment. Without looking at Alice once, Jasmine took off into the sky, her great raven black wings batting in the wind as she rose higher and higher before, disappearing.

Alice simply stood there, watching in shock for a moment or two before taking off after them at a human pace but as soon as she was alone, she blurred off following Jasmine's scent.

Jasmine flew through the sky the fastest she ever flew. She knew she was still a long way from Forks, and it took them a good two hours to get there and by flying she can shorten the time. Alice had seen her wings and by now she might as well blow their cover in one day. Maybe she should have listened to David…

Something zapped her, making her gasp out as she lost control of her flight and landed in the trees till her feet made contact with solid ground.

_What was that just happen?_

"_You've stayed hidden for quite a while Princess Jasmine,"_ a voice said.

The man was speaking the Autelas language.

"_You're a sorcerer?" _Jasmine responded.

The cloaked figure chuckled as he hold the staff head toward her, the crystal at the top of it pulsing with magic.

"_So I am," _the Sorcerer said, "_and who would have thought I would be the first to find you in this backwater place in Man's World. Now that you are found, it will be only a matter of time before Lord Scorpio found the location of your hiding place."_

Jasmine was now standing up, her wings posed in arcs as she simply stood across him.

"_Now, let's duel," _the Sorcerer said.

He send out a jet of red lights at her unto which Jasmine dodged and heard the explosion of the spell hitting the tree behind her, causing splitters and the smell of something burnt. Jasmine then answered by sending a jet of yellow energy at him which the Sorcerer easily blocked by creating a shield with his staff.

Jasmine doubled her effort to penetrate the shield but her magic couldn't do anything against it. The Sorcerer counter her attack by creating a shockwave from the shield which caused a gust of winds to raise dust and debris. Jasmine's spell broke from the shield as the girl raised her hand to protect her eyes.

The Sorcerer raised his staff and said, "_Imazeth, Noroth Dium Sohum."_

A flash of lightning thundered above him.

"_Idefilis,"_

"_Protecto," _Jasmine yelled.

A large explosion took place, deterring trees which fall over from the sudden gust of wind and Jasmine was send flying backward until she landed painfully on her back, not noticing the shining Amulet flying out of her clothes. She had raised her shield just in time, but it wasn't enough to fully block the powerful spell that the Sorcerer had send at her.

Groaning, she had tried to stand up, and found the staff head pointed at her face.

"_You haven't unlocked your full potential yet Dark Winged," _he said, "_Maybe King Salvatore had thought that he could spare you of your fate."_

Jasmine looked at him in confusion. _What in Maker's name was he babbling about?_

"_No matter how far you run Dark Winged," _the Sorcerer told her, and Jasmine can see the mouth moving from under the hood, "_You cannot outrun your fate."_

He placed his palm toward Jasmine and the girl noticed the Rune spell that had been drawn on his palm.

"_Eta, faru, Matail, Eyukrum."_

A larger version of the Rune appeared under Jasmine who suddenly found that her limbs had been paralyzed by whatever spell the Sorcerer had used on her.

"_Arise, Daughter of the Dark Father," _The Sorcerer said, a deadly grin on his mouth, "_Unleash the terror within."_

Before he could do anything else a blast of white magic was slammed upon his chest which sends him flying backward and slamming into a tree. The Rune spell disappeared and Jasmine got control of her limbs again and quickly stood up, looking around and found David walking forward, with his staff in his hand, his blond hair flying with the magical aura he was releasing.

"David…," she whispered.

David only gives her a sweeping glance before glancing back at the Sorcerer who was rising to his feet again. Jasmine was surprised at that, David wasn't acting like he usually does.

_W…What's going on?_ She thought.

"Well, How about taking the fight Sorcerer versus Sorcerer huh," David growled, sounding royally pissed off.

**Damn, things just got awesome. i told ya they will be some magical battles. and next time, David VS Sorcerer go all out.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. I will post the next chapter as soon as i'm done with it. I will try something different with the magic thought. Well, Alice know what Jasmine is now, but will Jasmine ever learn what Alice real?**

**On the next Chapter: **A fun shopping day turn to disaster as one of Scorpio's minion make an appearance and now David is going one-on-one with him. Jasmine, now having lost the Amulet will have no way to contact Samuel outside of the Protective Spell is forced to run...Will David win his battle? and where is Alice?

**Chapter 10: Choices and Secrets. coming soon.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Choices and Secrets

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review.**

Chapter 10

Choices and Secrets

The Sorcerer simply stood up and brushed the dust of his cloak, taking hold of his staff as David approached standing in front of Jasmine who was watching his back, wondering what was wrong with him.

"David, is everything alright?"

David didn't answer her immediately as he stood watching the enemy across him, measuring him in strength and power no doubt.

"Jasmine you can go ahead, I'll take care of him," he said, sounding so unlike the fun guy that Jasmine knew him for.

"What?"

David glanced back at her, his blue eyes showing no warmth within them, "I told you to get out of here and get to Samuel. I can't fight him and protect you at the same time."

_David, what's happened to you? _Jasmine thought.

"GO," David yelled.

Jasmine nodded before taking off into the skies.

When Jasmine was gone, David turned toward the Sorcerer, "_Thank you for allowing her to leave."_

"_I'm_ _interested in what you can show me David Gollam_," the Sorcerer said, "_I've heard that you were a powerful one for one of such a young age."_

David smirked, "_Well we aren't going to find out by simply standing there talking to each other now do we?"_

The Sorcerer raised his staff and started to chant, "_Mystics Powers of the Beyond, Lend me your essences as I shall take down my opponent."_

There was a flash of bluish energy from the staff crystal and David started to mutter his own spell, "_I am the Guardian of the White Light of Autelas, Let there be Light."_

The Sorcerer spell and David's collided in the middle as both Powers clashed against each others. David had a firm grip on his staff which was vibrating strongly and the backlash of the explosion of the spells sends both sorcerers flying backward.

David quickly got to his feet, the white light glowing from his staff again as he put it forward with his palm.

"_By the Order of the White Magic of Autelas, I summon thee Guardian of the Light, Etherion."_

While he chanted the spell, a large Rune had appeared behind him, which bear the symbol of the White Magic and when he finished, the rune exploded outward as a figure appeared beside him. When the light dissipated, a woman was standing beside him with long golden hair and her armor was shining as if it was under a full brilliant sun and the woman had four white wings on her back, as her shining blue eyes glowed with power.

"_You are pretty advanced if you can summon boy," _The Sorcerer told him, "_A rare talent within Sorcerers to be able to summon a creature of White Magic. But it won't be enough to defeat me."_

"_Let's try," _David answered, "_Hear my plea Etherion, Guardian of Light, pass judgment on thee enemy."_

Etherion glow a blinding white, and a large blast of magic, so powerful that when it hit, it created a large vast canyon from the hit to seventeen feet into the forest trees. David was huffing now, since he had summoned and using such advanced spells, he was running low on power quickly.

"Eat that sucker," he said, grinning.

When the dust dissipated, David's grin disappeared as he saw what look like a giant shield of purple energy standing in front of the Sorcerer who looked like the last attack hardly had any scratches on him.

_He…blocked my ultimate attack? _David thought, _this couldn't be possible._

"_Is this the level of your summon's attack," _the Sorcerer told him, "_I must say it's not much. You'll need more training to make it powerful. But I'm much…much powerful than that."_

_Just who is he? _David thought, _no one could have blocked Etherion's attack. I've worked on it, perfecting it, so it shouldn't have been blocked. But somehow, this guy was able to do it and summon a perfect shield and blocked it._

"_My turn," _The Sorcerer said now rising his staff and chanting a spell, "_Powers of the Dark Father, Curse through my veins to burns my foes."_

David dodged the attack which created a large crater from where he was standing moment before. He charged toward the Sorcerer and said, "_Divine Magic Trust,"_

The spell came at the Sorcerer who used his staff to create a shield and blocked it. David then summoned fire in his palm and said, "_Divine Flame."_

The white flames burned the shield down making the Sorcerer grunt in pain and David felt a swerve of triumph and raised his staff.

"_Now Etherion, show him the Divine Judgment."_

Etherion was only too happy to oblige and she send the blast of white magic toward the Sorcerer who got a full face of the blast as he was send backward and falls back onto the ground, unmoving.

"Damn, and you better stay down," David yelled, leaning upon his staff for support since he was utterly spent, and breathing heavily.

David then felt a spell behind thrown on him and saw that it was Etherion who was using a healing spell on him and it was replenishing his magical core.

"_Thank you,"_

The winged woman simply gives him a smile before fading until she was gone. David then walked toward the fallen Sorcerer and noticed that he was still alive, thought barely.

"_You…You're as strong…as they say…" _he said, coughing blood, "_but wasting such strength to protect the one that will be the ruins of us all."_

David frowned at the dying Sorcerer.

"_I've learned the truth about Princess Jasmine just yesterday," _he said, "_I didn't know what to think. I had half in mind to go and do what you were trying to do, what Scorpio is trying to do. But, something that Samuel told me made me think about what I have chosen. I..I had made an Oath to protect the Princess against any kind of threat, even if it's myself, and also there is something else that set us different."_

"_Oh really…and what…is that?"_

"_I haven't lost faith," _David told him, "_and also, I know who Princess Jasmine is. She won't go down without a fight. I've got faith that she will change Autelas and break the curse that is what set us apart."_

The Sorcerer had listened to him and he said, "_Faith huh? I…I guess…as long as there are believers, miracles…can…happen."_

With that the Sorcerer died.

David stood over him before making a short prayer over his body.

"_May your spirit find the halls of our forefathers,"_

After that he set the body on fire.

"_Be at peace…Swen."_

He had recognized the Sorcerer identity from the staff he was carrying and Swen had been an instructor when he was still in training. David then, looked toward the sky.

_Having faith, _he thought, _I…I will have faith in Jasmine's strength and I pray to you All-Father that my faith is not misplaced._

* * *

Jasmine had landed by the river that runs into Forks. She had been flying for the longest she ever flew and now she was tired. Her breathing had been coming in gasps, as she simply stayed by the water on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

She had hear the echoing explosions from David's battle had she flew away and she was hoping that he had come out alive since the Sorcerer that had attacked her had been incredibly strong. She gritted her teeth.

_Why?_

_Why do I have to be so weak?_

_Why my magic is getting weaker?_

She had always suspected that something was wrong with her magic. Whenever she was in a rage, she never remember what had happened, only been told of the aftermath. She approached the river and glanced down at the water.

Her reflection was staring back at her, thought her face was bruised and her clothes were dirty as her raven wings were closed on her back forming what look like a turtle shell like shape of feathers.

"_Mommy is…gone," _King Salvatore's voice said in her head.

_Father...what haven't you told me? _Jasmine thought.

"_Arise, Daughter of the Dark Father," _the Sorcerer voice echoed through her mind.

Jasmine seated down by the water, putting her hand on her head, and drawing her knees into her chest. She can feel tears falling from her eyes as she simply seated there crying.

_No matter how far you run, you cannot outrun your fate._

"Leave me alone," Jasmine whispered.

"Jasmine," a familiar perky voice said.

The silver haired girl glanced around and sure enough there was Alice Cullen, thought her clothes looked windswept as her yellow eyes watched her, worriedly. Knowing that her wings were still out, Jasmine wiped her eyes and stood up, the dark wings opening behind her, as she simply stood there watching the other girl observe her.

"So it really _was _you," Alice said, more to herself.

Jasmine blinked having heard her, not expecting that kind of answer.

"What are you talking about Alice? And…how did you got here…without your car?"

Alice stayed silent as if she just realized that she had just made a grave mistake. Jasmine approached her, the stones crunching under her feet, arriving only three feet away from her.

"Y…You aren't human are you Alice?"

Alice shook her head.

"T…Then, what are you?"

Alice watched Jasmine, and opened her mouth before closing it again. It was as if she was thorn in telling her, and keeping what she really was a secret. Seeing that Alice wasn't about to speak anytime soon, Jasmine decided to let everything out. To let out the burden she was carrying inside her.

"Since you can't tell me about yourself," she said, "Let me tell you about me."

Alice's eyes found Jasmine's red ones again before the latter broke the gaze and turned it toward the river and the trees.

"My real name isn't Jasmine Crystalline to begin with," Jasmine started, "I wasn't even born in this place, Man's World. In my World, which is known as Autelas, I'm Princess Jasmine Yael Salvatore, daughter of King Dorius Salvatore and Queen Gwendolyn Salvatore one of the Winged, meaning she was like me only her wings were white as newly fallen snow, but mine since the day I was born, were raven black. I also have a brother, Scorpio Salvatore, but I haven't seen him for quite a while. Then, they were the accidents, or at least that was I was led to believe. The first one I had was when I had an argument with my mother, and I got angry at her, which then caused my magic to spiral out of control…"

Jasmine's voice broke, as tears were starting to fall out of her eyes.

"I was only eleven years old…_when I killed my own mother_."

She heard the soft gasp escape from Alice.

"I didn't even knew what was going on or what had happened then," Jasmine said, "I searched for her throughout the castle…calling for her…while the remains of what was left of her were buried in our cemetery. My Father couldn't look at me in the eyes for weeks, and I was assigned a bodyguard, Samuel Lon. He looked out for me and I started to see him more as a father figure, than my own flesh and blood. When I grew older, I noticed Father looking at me again. When I first noticed, I was glad that he was paying attention to me again, but it turns out, I was a painful reminder of what he had lost, for I resembled my mother."

Jasmine felt Alice's presence standing right beside her…How did she moved so quietly, Jasmine didn't know but she concluded it was what Alice was made it possible that she could move quietly.

"I think I have something in me," she said quietly, "Something that pushes everyone I loved away from me."

_An image of Mother smiling at her._

"It killed my mother,"

_A flash of Father's remorseful face._

"It destroyed my father,"

_A flash of Scorpio's army._

"It changed my brother…"

_David's cold look at her._

"Even my closest friend…"

Her shoulders started to shake as even more tears started to spill.

"And I can't…I can't go on anymore…I…I just can't…"

The floodgates of a pain that Jasmine had hidden for so long were open as she stood there crying, before falling on her knees, bowing her head as tears falls on the rocks. Then, two pairs of cold arms circled her body and she was taken into a hug by Alice who was comforting her.

Then, the two simply stayed there, the only sounds were of Jasmine's sobbing.

* * *

A man in a blue cloak walked through the large halls of a castle. He was dressed as a Knight with the shield on his back the symbol of the Scorpion on his chest and he approached the Throne Room and knocked.

"Come in,"

He entered and looked around.

The Throne Room was deserted safe for the young man seating by the large King chair. He was dressed in royal clothes which were beautifully designed, and his blond hair reached his back and on his head was a crown.

This young man was Prince Scorpio Salvatore.

"We have located the Princess," the man said.

Scorpio turned around. He was handsome, looking remarkably like his father thought his eyes were a mix of his parents a reddish blue hue. He smiled and said, "You have found her did you?"

"Yes,"

Scorpio said, "Well, it's being a long time since I've seen my dear sister, let's go pay her a visit shall we?"

* * *

**Oh man, Scorpio make his first appearance, and he's coming for a visit. that can't end well.**

**To my readers, i must say that i'm glad that you've had stuck with this story to this stage unto which i'm sure there is only a couple of chapters left to go before it finishes, and that will make it my third finished fanfiction. Hope you guys have enjoyed this ride.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Goodbye Alice

**Hey peoples. here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

Goodbye Alice

Night had fallen on the woods of Forks. It was lightly cold, as the mist settled within the mountains as light rains falls every now and then. In a deserted, destroyed part of the forest, Samuel stood with David.

Samuel had followed the destination on where The Amulet had led him and he had found it in this location which David had told him where he had defeated the Sorcerer Swen someone which he had respected before the revolution. Clutching the said Amulet in her palm, Samuel turned toward his companion.

"You did well."

"Yeah, I know," David said, "So what do we do now?"

"We find Jasmine and get out of Forks," Samuel told him, pocketing the Amulet, "Scorpio would have known of Swen's death. Let's find Princess Jasmine before he finds us."

He started to make for the road, passing David who was still standing watching in space, probably lost in thoughts. Not hearing him following, Samuel turned toward the blonde and said, "What is it?"

"Is this all we're going to do?" David asked him.

Samuel blinked at the question.

"Are we simply going to run and hide somewhere else again?" David continued, turning toward him, "Hiding for the rest of our lives…"

"Unless you've forgotten David, Scorpio got the entire Autelas Army behind him," Samuel interrupted, "All we have is a Sorcerer, me, and a Princess whose fate lays in darkness and sorrow. Running is our best option of surviving."

Samuel, then, abruptly turned and continued walking and heard David following him. After a few minutes David spoke again.

"Samuel…"

"What is it?"

"I…I want to apologize…"

Samuel stopped walking, but he didn't turn around.

"I..I think I kind of understand why you kept it a secret from me, or why the King decided to do what he did," David continued, "when protecting someone dear to you, you'll do anything for them."

Samuel turned toward him, now his eyes holding some curiosity.

"And I also wanted to apologize to you too and I wanted to tell you that you're right," David told him, "We both have taken an Oath to protect the Princess from any kind of threat, even ourselves, and also…I have faith in Jasmine to do the right thing."

"You've grown up," Samuel told him, "In the past it would have taken at least a truth potion to get you to talk like that."

David chuckled at that, then realized that just happen, "Hey, _did you just make a joke_?"

Samuel simply turned around, "Let's go David."

David continued to follow, "Seriously, Sammy you're making jokes now…"

"_Don't push your luck David," _Samuel told him.

"Fine, fine," David said, raising his hand into the air in surrender, "But, do you know where Jasmine is at? I haven't seen her since the fight?"

"I have an idea of where she could be," Samuel said, the image of a yellow eyed girl coming into mind.

* * *

Jasmine opened her eyes.

At first, she had expected to wake up in her bed to find that the entire thing that had happened had been a dream, or a twisted nightmare, but the room she was starring at certainly wasn't hers.

It was modern, and they were many things that Jasmine had never seen before on the bed table, and an opened closet show many diverse clothing. Instantly, Jasmine knew where she was.

Alice's house.

_How did she get here?_

Getting out the bed, Jasmine noticed that her wings were still out and decided to hide them again within her. She felt hungry and tired thought considering what happened when she was at the mall with Alice, she never got around to get lunch, and considering the pitch darkness outside, it was pretty late too.

_Guess it's past dinner time too, _she thought.

Jasmine then opened the door, finding herself within a corridor filled with other doors, probably the others Cullen kids room and she walked watching the names that were written on each door.

EDWARD

EMMETT & ROSALIE

She then arrived at the stairs, finding seven people downstairs, thought two of them seemed to be in an argument.

"So, you bring someone here?" the blonde was saying, "Risking our secret to an outsider like that,"

"Rosalie calm down," the blond man said calmly his voice carrying out an air of authority.

Alice was standing beside another blond thought he seemed to be watching her in worry and also concern thought Alice was glaring at her blonde sister, Rosalie. Alice then suddenly looked up at her and she looked relieved.

"Jasmine," she breathed.

All of the seven Cullen below were now looking at her, and Jasmine could feel herself going red under the yellow stares. She was frozen, caught eavesdropping on them. Then Alice suddenly ran up toward her, crossing the distance at an unnatural speed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sounding extremely worried.

"I'm…alive at least," Jasmine answered.

Alice gave her a sad smile.

"H…How did I get here Alice?" Jasmine asked, "Last thing I remember is talking to you…"

"You fell asleep on me," Alice told her, "I was going to bring you at the Mansion but for some odd reason…I couldn't find it, so I brought you here."

_Samuel must have used the Notice-me-not spell on the house again, _Jasmine thought.

"Ah, thanks,"

At that the blonde man approached forward and said, "Hello Jasmine, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm the head of the family. I'm somewhat cautious and curious about you since Alice had told us what happened today at the Mall…"

A brief image of a man in a cloak sprung in Jasmine's mind.

"And I've been wondering if you could shed some light on that?" Carlisle finished politely.

"I…"

The words were stuck in her throat, so Jasmine forced herself to swallow the bile down.

"He was after me,"

Carlisle nodded, "That we were able to work out, thought I can't understand why?"

Jasmine thought about why the Sorcerer was after her. To tell you the truth, she didn't know either. Thought Scorpio may have sent him after her, but why exactly he was after her, she hadn't the faintest idea…

Thought she had a suspicion it was because of her hidden power.

"I'm…I'm not too sure of it myself Mr. Cullen," she answered.

"Call me Carlisle please," the blond told her, smiling politely, "Maybe our elders know?"

Jasmine looked at him straight in the eyes, "I'm sure if Samuel knew something, he would have told me already."

_Wouldn't he?_

Carlisle gave her a nod, "I'm sure if it was life threatening…he would have at some point. But there is a pressing matter that I need to talk with you. It's about our secret?"

Jasmine looked at Alice who looked somewhat remorseful and said, "I know you are not Humans, but what you could be…I have no idea…"

Jasmine stopped talking; suddenly taking in that her magic couldn't feel anything from any of them. It was as if they were all…

_This can't be possible, how can they be dead yet be alive at the same time?_

"You're all…dead," Jasmine suddenly said.

Carlisle blinked in surprise, and the rest seemed to be shocked at her words.

"Jasmine…how did you know that?" Alice asked her.

"My magic can feel life in a person," Jasmine told her, "and I can't feel anything from none of you, but how is that possible? Life can't be lived like this?"

"Technically were neither dead nor alive," Carlisle told her, "we're somewhat caught in a limbo you might say. But commonly we are known as vampires."

Jasmine watched them, and suddenly she remembered the book she had been reading thought she never finished it, but it says that it was a work of fiction, nothing in the book was real…

"I thought vampires didn't exist?" Jasmine questioned, "or at least, that what's it says in the book."

The entire Cullen family seemed to be surprised at her reaction to their secret, thought Emmett had let out a loud barking laugh which earned him a slap from behind the head from Rosalie.

"We exist alright," Carlisle said, "Just in a low profile."

_Princess Jasmine, are you alright?_

Samuel's unexpected voice made her jump slightly, drawing Alice's attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Samuel is talking to me," Jasmine told her.

Before Alice could ask anymore question Jasmine was already talking back to her bodyguard.

_I'm fine, still alive._

_Thank Goodness, _Samuel said in her mind in relief, _Listen to me for we haven't got much time, we need to leave Forks _immediately.

Jasmine sighed, knowing that it was the only option left for them now.

_I know, _was her answer.

_Meet us at the Mansion, _Samuel told her before breaking contacts.

"Jasmine, is everything alright?" Alice asked her.

"I have to go," she said.

"Go?"

"Yes," Jasmine said, "the man who attacked us today, he have friends who can track magic…meaning we have to leave town."

She was already heading toward the door, Alice following her, looking shocked.

"You mean…this is good bye?"

Jasmine paused, feeling her heart constricting at losing her first real friend since a real long time. She turned around and gave the pixy girl a bone crushing hug. Alice hugged her back, and Jasmine whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Alice, for everything."

* * *

When Jasmine released the hug, Alice couldn't say anything, nor process anything that was happening. It was like everything was happening too fast for her, that she can't process anything right anymore. She couldn't believe that this is the last time she will be seeing Jasmine…

_Why are we saying good bye…_she thought, _when our friendship is just beginning?_

She went after the girl, wrenching open the door and saw that Jasmine had already rising of the ground, her beautiful dark wing flapping in the wind, and she ran toward her.

"Jasmine…let _me _help you fight them," Alice yelled catching her hand which was already five feet into the air.

Jasmine turned her attention toward her, watching her with eyes filled with sorrows but she continued to rise into the air, her hand slipping out of Alice's until it reached the tip of her fingers…

Then, a slight burst of white magic flashed then, sending a rush of warmth through Alice's body, starting from the tip of the fingers, till the bottom of her feet. A feeling of shook ran through Alice as she watched the winged girl continue to rise toward the Heavens, becoming smaller and smaller in the distance and Jasmine's finals words were carried with the wind toward her, in a sorrowful whisper…

"_Goodbye Alice,"_

Right then and there, Alice knew that if she could cry, she would have.

* * *

Jasmine was flying through the dark night air, with tears falling from her eyes. She was starting to enjoy having Alice around, and had being thinking of becoming the small girl's friend. But their secrets and lives were too different from each other's and couldn't be in each other's lives forever…

_Let me help you fight them._

Alice's word's echoed through her mind. Even thought she knew Alice is an immortal being a vampire, she knew she couldn't bear seeing Alice killed nor getting caught in this.

_I'm sorry Alice, but this is not your battle, _she thought, _I won't let you die for me…no one is going to die for me anymore._

Jasmine whipped her tears from her eyes and caught sight of the Mansion before landing in the Courtyard. Making her wings disappear, she ran toward the door, passing the car in the process and wretched the door open, running in.

"JASMINE RUN," Samuel's voice yelled at her.

She froze in shock and stupor, and then without warning, the door behind her slammed shut and a click told her it was locked. She turned around and used the unlocking spell on it but it wasn't working. Then footsteps made her stop in her activities.

Then a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello sister, it had been awhile."

Jasmine heart started to pound in her chest as she slowly turned around to face a man with long blonde hair, dressed in a suit with a Sorcerer's staff in his hand, his reddish blue eyes staring straight at her face, thought he was somewhat smirking.

"Scorpio…" she breathed.

They had been found.

* * *

**Next time: **A dark chapter of Autelas path came forth as Jasmine finally learn the truth of the Crystalline Legend. But at what cost...? "Chapter 12 Legend"

**Hope this was satisfied enough for you people and i'm glad that it had gotten so much attention. Heh, i'm posting much faster theses days thanks that my laptop is working again. let's hope its stay that way till the story is done. I will continue to update SIlver Trigger The Rise thought it hadn't gotten much reviews and i will delete the Final Fantasy fic since it never got reviews. hope you guys enjoyed this update and see y'all next time.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Legend

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. my laptop stopped working and i couldn't really write, nor update. now my cuz got a laptop and i'm going to try to get to use it when i can so i can update this story. Hope you enjoyed this for the lateness. Again i apologize.**

**Here is the much awaited Legend chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Legend

Jasmine simply stood there watching Scorpio standing across her in the room. She couldn't believe she was seeing him again with her own eyes. They hadn't seen each other ever since Jasmine had abandoned Autelas with Samuel and David.

"My, you sure have grown up since our last meeting," Scorpio told her a grin coming on his face.

"Brother…"

"Don't take that pathetic tone with me Jasmine," Scorpio told her, "I have neither love nor pity for you in my heart anymore. Not since you killed Mother."

Jasmine could feel tears coming in her eyes.

"It was an accident brother…"

"Letting you continue breathing after your birth is the _real _accident that Father had made," Scorpio said, now sounding disgusted.

He quickly raised his palm and before Jasmine could do anything he said.

"_Tortirium,"_

White hot excruciating pain coursed through Jasmine body like liquid fire. She dropped down on the ground as her very core was burning, and a scream was echoing around her before she realized that she was the one screaming.

Then the curse was lifted, and Jasmine stayed on the ground painting, with her entire body trembling as tears blinded her. She could feel her magic working trying to ease the echo of the curse, thought it didn't help much.

"I've never thought that the Legend of Crystalline was real," Scorpio said, "old myths, talking of the First All-Father wars. The war that almost ruined our lands, millennia ago, and Crystalline had become the most revered and most loved name throughout the entire Autelas."

Jasmine could feel her magic weakening again as she got on her feet, thought her legs were trembling.

"W…What are you talking about?" she asked him.

Scorpio looked at her, his eyes showing that he knew something.

"You mean…they never told you why your White magic is so pathetic," he said laughing, "You are so naïve Jasmine, you trust people too much, believing every little thing they said to you. I don't know whether to feel sorry or to pity you."

"Why does it matter?" Jasmine asked him.

Scorpio simply smiled and said, "If you want to know to truth, how about we join our guesses? I think we've keep them waiting long enough."

He abruptly turned around and walked back into the living room with Jasmine following him. Both Samuel and David were there thought both of them were bind by a spell. They looked bruised and banged up but they were okay. David had a nasty cut on his lips as Samuel was bleeding from his head.

"Well now, this is the moment of truth," Scorpio announced, "How about you do the honors Samuel? After all you were a Monk at the White Maiden Shrine, and was the one to tell the King the reason why Jasmine couldn't perform White magic very well."

Jasmine glanced at the dark haired man whose glare was boring holes into Scorpio's face.

"What are you trying to accomplish here Scorpio," he asked.

"At least before Jasmine died," Scorpio told him, "Tell her the truth legend of Crystalline, the reason why she was born with the Dark wings of the Damned."

Jasmine stared at the man, not wanting to believe it. Scorpio must have noticed the alarmed look on her face because he continued.

"Tell her the reason that everyone, especially you, her most trusted father figure _lied _to her about the Curse?"

_No, _Jasmine thought, _Samuel wouldn't lie to me…He would…_

Samuel glanced down at the floor, seemingly accepting the defeat of the position he was in, making Jasmine's heart break even further at something unpleasant starting to make its way into her heart.

_Betrayal…_

"Samuel…what…what is he talking about?" Jasmine whispered.

David growled, "You piece of shit, when I get my hand on you…"

"David stop," Samuel said, his voice heavy.

David looked at him, his eyes filled with rage, "Goddamn it Samuel, don't give in into his tricks…"

"It's either I told Jasmine everything or _Scorpio _here will twist the truth into something even more horrible," Samuel told him.

David looked at him with angrily, but he kept his mouth shut. Jasmine simply stood there frozen as the unpleasant feeling started to furrow itself even deeper.

_Samuel…why, _she thought, _I trusted you…_

Samuel took a deep breath paused for a second collecting his thoughts before looking up, his eyes staring straight forward into the fireplace.

"The Common Legend that is known around Autelas is that Crystalline is the first of the Winged to ever walk our World, and then she had saved us from a monster. But the truth had been hidden by the White Shrine, to never see the light of day ever again. The Curse wasn't placed upon the name Crystalline, but upon a woman under the name of Ekiril whom had saved Manhul from an Evil Witch reign of terror."

Scorpio smirked.

_Flashback_

_The woman stood in front of the crumbling form of the Witch. Both of her Wings were white as she was dressed in battle armor and a sword was in her hand, as her blue eyes watched the Witch die._

"_You…have defeated me Ekiril,"_

"_Your Reign of Darkness had ended Witch," Ekiril, said, "You were loved once…but you had fallen into the shadows."_

_The Witch raised a finger toward Ekiril and let out a cackle._

"_You may have defeated me Ekiril…but the Darkness had now passed down to you… and that Darkness will destroy your legacy."_

_Enraged, Ekiril beheaded the foul Witch with a swing of her sword, not wanting to hear anything from her fell mouth anymore._

"Ekiril now unknowingly carried the dark curse that will launch the War of All-Father," Samuel continued, "But Ekiril was never evil, and she had never spoken of that moment with anyone else except in her prayers to the All-Father. The years passed and Ekiril married the Prince of Manhul, and died giving birth to two girls, and for the first time in history, A Dark Winged was born."

Everyone watched Samuel as he stopped in his monologue and glanced at the ceiling seemingly lost in thoughts.

"Navril and Natia, the two daughters of the legendary Ekiril were respected and loved by all," he continued, "Natia was born with the Dark Wings while Navril with the White Wings. The sisters were always together, as closes as they could get to each other, even though the two were mirror images of each other, the difference was as night and day.

As they grew older, they started to use learn magic, both of them wanting to become as great as their mother was once being. Navril was a prodigy in magic, learning spells as quickly as no one had ever seen in their lives, while Natia was struggling."

_Flashback_

"_Why can't I do those spells?" Natia said, starring at the large spell book in her lap, "I understand everything they told me to do…so why can't I learn them like…"_

_She paused in her talk as she was once again, arrived by her sister, Navril. She knew Navril was a prodigy, but she couldn't understand why she was better than her? They come from the same womb, they grew up together and were doing everything together…she knew she can fight with Navril head to head in a sword fight, they were equal in there…_

_So why she couldn't simply learn the damns spells?_

_Growling, Natia left the book on the table and made her way down toward her Dad's room so that she can ask for pointers and advices. She knew her father will be able to make her master the spells…_

"_Oh, my god that's fantastic Navril," Her Father's voice exclaimed._

_Natia slowed her walk, wondering what her father was talking about with her twin sister._

"_I know Father, I'm in ecstasy as well," Navril answered, "I've been approached by the Shrine Guardians, and they told me I can become one of them in a few years of training."_

_Natia's eyes widened at the mentions of the Famous League that her Mother had been a part of, and Navril had already gotten there._

"_I'm so proud of you," Her Father said, "I'm sure you're to be exactly like your Mother one day. Being a prodigy is hard work, but you have your mother's skills and intellects, so it's not going to be a problem._

_Natia leaned against the wall, feeling sick with shock and can feel her body trembling._

"_I…I had wanted that Natia and I will join the Shrines together," Navril said._

_Her Father chuckled, "I'm sure she will get her choice someday, but for now, you're my number one."_

_Natia walked away from the door, not wanting to listen anymore and her heart was filled with shock and for the first time in her life, jealousy of her sister._

"What Natia had learned that day started to domino fall," Samuel continued, "She started avoiding everyone and anyone around her, becoming bitter to all her friends and even her sister, Navril, who the only person who could have understood what she was going through, but she pushed her away. Her jealousy and hatred for her Navril grew everyday becoming more and more dominant of the relationship they had before. That Jealousy and hatred, awaken the Darkness that had buried itself within Natia's heart. The Curse that the Witch had placed on Ekiril had awoken.

There come a time when Navril went to the training camp for the Shrine, and Natia's anger started to cause unnatural burst of magic, causing numerous accidents resulting in some deaths of the servants that lived in the castle. Off course, no one thought that it was Natia since the girl couldn't remember anything from what happened."

Jasmine inhaled sharply at that, knowing that those accidents sound _horribly _familiar.

"But something happened one winter, that changed Natia altogether,"

_Three Years Later from Navril leaves for camps, Winter._

_With Father busy with the meetings of the Council, Natia confided herself in her room, starring at the ceiling before standing up, deciding to go and do some reading on in the library when she passed the mirror…_

_Then she froze, returning her attention back toward it. Natia was sure she had seen something reflecting…_

_And her mouth widened in shock seeing her reflection's body covered in blood. Natia glanced down herself, noticed that she was free of blood._

What's going on…_she thought, and glanced back at the mirror once again._

_The blood was gone, and Natia wondered if she imagined it, before shaking her head._

"_I must need more sleep than I thought," she murmured._

"_**Afraid of the real you**?" a voice asked her._

_Natia glanced around her room, searching for the source._

"_Who's there?"_

_The voice chuckled, "**I'm right here**."_

_Natia turned toward the mirror, wondering if she was dreaming._

_Her reflection was smirking at her, and Natia noticed that it had glowing red eyes as she had the two dark Wings behind her, and Natia knew she hadn't summoned her wings out._

"_Who…what magic is this?"_

"_**Black Magic**," her reflection said, "**the one that was growing within your heart those past years, seeing Navril get better of you**, **hogging all of Father's attention**."_

"_Who are you?"_

_Her reflection grinned devilishly, "**I'm Jealousy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Wrath. I'm the Darkness** **of Heart, I'm you Natia**."_

"_How…how can you be me?"_

**"**_**I'm you because of your hatred, and jealousy you felt for your sister**," her reflection told her, "**and I can give you power, more than you could ever imagine**."_

"_Will it be strong enough to defeat my sister?" Natia glared._

_Her reflection laughed again, "**You have murdered twelve of the servants that lived here**."_

"_You mean…those accidents…"_

"_**Not accidents…just power waiting to be released**," her reflection said, "**Give in to it. Embrace it, Become it**."_

"_How?"_

"_**You already know how**," the reflection grinned._

_Slowly, Natia raised her hand at the mirror._

"Natia was seduced by the power," Samuel said, "She knew she had power now…and she was going to release it by any means necessary. And the means was the life of her father."

Jasmine gasped as the memory of her Mother's death flashed into her mind.

_No…_

_A few days later after the bedroom scene,_

_Natia was called into her Father's office. She knew that Navril will be arriving today to spend the rest of the Winter with them and she cannot stop the shaking in anger, knowing that she should have been the one to be chosen by the Shrine._

"_Your sister will be arriving soon," her Father said._

"_You want me here to boost her ego?" Natia retorted._

_Her Father looked at her, "Natia, what happened to you?"_

_Natia glared at him, with all the hate she could muster._

"_Now you're caring about me Father? Now that your little 'number one' will be returning you want to act as if anything is normal? Are you going to tell Navril about the gruesome deaths that had being happening around her home?"_

"_Now that's enough Natia?" Her father said, now sounding angry._

"_You hardly give me a second glance ever since _she _became a Guardian, all you ever talk about was her, Navril this and Navril that till I could puke. But I will show you, I'm not weak anymore, I'm better than her, and better than you."_

_The room they were in exploded outward, as the Darkness started to rise around Natia's body, and the Father can only look in horror as his daughter started to radiate with something evil and immensely powerful…_

"_This power…it's so exhilarating," she breathed, "so…delicious."_

_Natia glanced at her father, enjoying the look of fear in his eyes, and she struck down on him, as she used the killing curse on him sending the man flying backward into the wall, not getting up again._

_Natia looked at the dead body, before she start to chuckle, then her laughter rose, echoing around in destroyed room in an insane symphony._

"_You're so pathetic Father," she said._

"_Natia…"_

_She turned toward the voice and there she was, Navril with a look of pure shock on her features as she glanced around before her eyes landing on Father's unmoving body._

"_FATHER," she screamed kneeling in front of the man and she knew he was dead._

_Natia laughed again, that crazy laugh which makes her sister look at her._

"_Natia…what have you done?"_

_Natia glanced at her sister, "I've become better than you. I should just murder you right now alongside this pathetic man I thought was a Father, but I want to defeat you in battle so I can feel the sweet satisfaction of victory while you will taste the bitterness of defeat."_

_The Black Wings grew out of her back and she took off into the air flying away, the winds, carrying her laughter with her. Navril stayed by her Father's body, tears falling from her eyes as she cried toward the sky._

"The Darkness had a new player in its clutches," Samuel said, "Natia had become it's puppet, the most dangerous evil that had terrorized the lands of Autelas, becoming even more feared that the Witch of Manhun itself. She killed, tortured, and committed crimes against the people of Autelas and with her growing army of Shadowens, she declared war upon the world."

"The All-Father wars," Jasmine whispered.

Samuel nodded solemnly, "It lasted ten years, destroying the land beyond recognitions…and on it was on the last day of the War that the two sisters faced each other for the final confrontation."

_Navril and Natia came face to face in the middle of the bodies riddled ground. The two sisters stared at each other, thought even thought they are twins, Navril hardly recognized the person she was looking at. _

"_This is the way it's going to be," Natia said, "a battle between the two of us, to show which one is superior with the All-Father and the dead as witness."_

"_You're so twisted I hardly recognize you anymore," Navril told her holding her sword which gleamed with her magic while Natia weapon was a three-headed Scythe, covered in blood as her black wings grew behind her, her red eyes staring at her twin._

_The two charged at each other Navril giving the first attack while Natia blocked. Spells and curses send and collided as the two battled in an everlasting battle that was of good and evil._

_The two then broke from their battle and Natia said, "What's the matter done already, I think Mother would have been rolling in her grave seeing you disappointing her like that."_

"_Mother would be shedding tears seeing us fighting like this," Navril said, "Natia, I don't want to kill you…"_

_Natia let out a laugh, "Don't play dumb with me, one of us is going to died today, and if you want to see your husband and your child again, you will have to kill me."_

"_What happened to us Natia?" Navril argued, "We were closer than friends. We had a bond, we told each other everything, we made a promise to each other that we will become Guardians. Then, you just killed Dad in cold blood…"_

"_That man was pathetic," Natia said, her Darkness rising within her, "You stole everything from me. You betrayed me Navril, taking father's attention, being the best at magic. Since you were hogging all the glory for yourself, I become the best at something only I can do."_

"_What murdering innocents people?"_

"_By embracing the Darkness within me, I became something magnificent," Natia said, "I've trained myself, becoming more induced in it's power, all for today Navril, the day I could kill you."_

"_You won't be killing anyone anymore Natia," Navril yelled, her sword that blinding white with magic, "I will stop you, even if it cost me my life."_

_Natia grinned evilly, "That will be the cost."_

_The two charged at each other again, both of their strongest magic spells collided creating an ultimate explosion that rocked the entire Planet of Autelas, creating a giant fissure in the Earth, the size of a thousand of miles long._

_Natia was on the floor, her weapon out of reach as she stood up a blade was pointed straight at her chest and looked up in her sister face._

"_What are you waiting for Navril?" _

_But Navril didn't move, starring down at her. She knew that she will have to kill her but her hand refused to move any further. She knew that her Natia won't hesitate to kill her, but she couldn't do it, and to Natia's utmost shock, tears were falling from Navril's blue eyes._

"_How can I kill, the only person I love the most," Navril told her, "No matter how twisted, or evil you've gotten, I…I just can't do it…I can't kill my own flesh and blood."_

_The blade was removed from Natia's chest as Navril stepped back, her entire body shaking with the sobs. Then without warning, she was stabbed in the guts with a dagger. Navril gasped as blood spilled out of her mouths and chest, feeling the heavy breathing of Natia nears her ear._

"_You're as pathetic as _he _was," Natia said._

"_Na…tia," Navril gasped._

_Natia was about to remove the dagger but Navril's hand caught hold of hers._

"_You've lost Navril,"_

"_I…ve told you before," Navril said, coughing, blood spilling from her lips "You won't be killing anymore."_

"_Oh? Really?" Natia said, "And how did you figure this out?"_

_Navril's blues eyes found Natia's red ones._

"_Because both of us are going to die right here,"_

_Natia's eyes widened as a Rune appeared below the two of them and the entire area was engulfed in White magic._

"The two sisters died that day," Samuel said, "Witnesses had said that they had seen a dark shadow rises from the magic spells flames but no one was really sure what it was. All that was found of them was a Crystal tomb and their weapons were gone never to be found again."

"Crystal Tomb?" David repeated, "_The Cristalis."_

"The most sacred place in the entire Autelas," Samuel said, "it is the only proof that is know of the legend hence the name of the legend, Crystalline. This is the truth that, all of it. Now you understand why Autelas is so afraid of Jasmine's dark wings. They fear it's another coming of the Daughter of the Darkness."

"_You…_I can't believe you knew about this the whole time and didn't tell me," Jasmine growled, her eyes taking an ominous red.

The windows of the Mansion were starting to rattle and Scorpio smirked knowing that betrayal is the final key to Jasmine's anger. Then all it need now is a little push to let out the Darkness that lied within.

To let the terrible Crystalline Curse to rise into light once more.

**Yeah, now the secret is out, and Jasmine is giving in to the power as betrayal started to wound the young girl's heart. Will Jasmine be strong enough to resist, or will the past is doomed to be repeated? fing oud next time in "**Awakening Curse"

AN: **Im working on the next chapters when i can and will update when i can alright. So don't blame me if i took long to get it up. i'll finish this story don't worry.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Awakenings

**Hey, here is the next chapter**

Chapter 13

Awakening

The entire Cullen family was standing inside looking at Jasper. He looked crushed since he only could feel the emotions that were waving off Alice. It was as if he had just been slapped, and it probably was from the shock that was evident in his eyes, but however, Jasper made his way out of the house.

Alice was still standing there, her eyes seemingly to be glued toward the night sky. Jasper can feel a numerous of emotions the most dominant being sadness and confusion. It was moving in an endless cycle, as she stayed frozen in one place like a pale statue.

"Alice," he whispered.

The pixie vampire didn't answer him, probably still lost in her thoughts.

"Alice," he said, a little louder this time.

She turned toward him, her yellow eyes seemed to be glistering with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Why…why didn't she want my help Jasper?" Alice asked, her voice sounding very unlike her cheerful self.

"I don't know," Jasper answered her, still curious as to why Alice was feeling so much grief over someone.

"I…I just want to help her," Alice said, "I didn't want her to go away…"

"Alice," Jasper said slowly, "Why are you so attached to that girl? Did something happen…"

Alice turned toward him, her golden eyes showing that she knew of what he was talking of, "Jasper…I…"

Her throat seemed to tighten as the words seemingly didn't want to come out. She didn't want to talk to Jasper right now. Then, a slight booming noise echoed through the woods, drawing both Alice and Jasper's attention.

"This is from the Mansion…" Alice whispered.

"Alice what…" Jasper started to say but the young vampire was already gone.

"Damn it, Alice," Jasper yelled.

Alice was crossing through the trees faster than she ever run in her life. She remembered the man whom had attacked them at the Mall and what if another had attacked Jasmine again…

A deep growl grew from within her, feeling the beast rising within her.

For the first time in her life, Alice was acting exactly like her nature.

* * *

The entire Mansion was shaking, cracking from the amount of magical energy that was being released by Jasmine. Samuel and David could only look in shock as some black shadow seemed to rise from Jasmine's body encircling her like a protective shell and the reddish eyes were all screaming murder.

The two black wings that had appeared on Jasmine's back were smoking like black flames as the magical energy grew even higher and higher. Scorpio himself had stepped back from the immense amount of power that had been released. Even he was shocked as to how much power Jasmine had hidden from within.

_This power it's foul and filled with bloodlust, _Samuel thought, _there is no mistaking it. This is the Curse, and it's fully awakened._

_I…I can't believe it, _David thought, _this power make even the strongest man cower in fear, and I don't blame them._

"Jasmine, control yourself," Samuel yelled, "This power is not you. Don't give into it."

Scorpio simply smiled, "She is too far gone to even hear you now Samuel."

"You may have given up on her Scorpio," Samuel responded fiercely, "Not me. I believe in Jasmine's own will to control this power and vanquish it. I have believed in her all this time, and I'm not about to stop now."

Jasmine's red eyes turned toward him, and a dark sneer grew across her face.

"Sammy, whatever big plan you got in that head of yours," David yelled, "_You better start acting on it."_

Jasmine entire world was in darkness and shadows. It was similar as to have a terrible ache to do something and everything she was stood against her. No one could have predicted what she had heard from the man she trusted above all…

_I trusted him…and he lied to me, _she thought.

**Kill them, **another voice whispered in her ear, **they had lied to us, they had hurt us. They deserve the punishment for betrayal of Royal blood.**

_Why should I?_

**I can give you power, beyond your wildest dreams, **the voice continued to whisper, **Then, the world will be at our feet. Autelas will pay for what was done to us. They will all pay.**

Jasmine shook her head, putting both of her hands into her ears, as if that could block the fell voice that was whispering in her very mind.

**Give in to me girl, **the voice told her, **give in to my power.**

Suddenly another voice echoed through the shadows Jasmine was in. It was familiar and was faint as if she was hearing the voice being carried by the wind.

_Who is that?_

**Give in to me, **the fell voice murmured.

"Re…you…are"

_Samuel, _Jasmine thought, her eyes widening as the shadow started to diminish and light appearing through it.

She made her way toward it but a strong grip caught hold of her body, dragging her toward the darkness as she started to fight against it. But the darkness was too strong around her, engulfing her body into the dark abyss.

_Samuel…help, _Jasmine thought.

A dark chuckle echoed around the young Princess's head, **No one can help you, and no one will, because of what you are and what your Dark Wing represents.**

Samuel's voice resonated through the shadow again somewhat closer than earlier.

"Remember…what you stood for Jasmine. I've always believed that you will save Autelas from this Curse, and I'm not giving up on you. So don't you dare give up now?"

Jasmine simply listened to Samuel, as the light started to peak through the curtain of shadows she was struggling against.

"Your Father believed in you Jasmine," Samuel continued, "He knew you are strong, he wanted you to live free. He had scarified himself so you can live. Don't give up on your Country…_don't give up on yourself. Remember who you are Princess of Autelas?"_

Jasmine felt new vigor returning through her limbs as she broke free from the shadow.

_They believe in me, _she thought to herself, _and I'm not about to let them down._

Samuel watched the battle that was showing on Jasmine's face. He knew he was getting through her, through the Jasmine he knew and raised. The kind hearted girl whom was burdened with that terrible Curse since birth…

"**NOO," **thousands of fell voices echoed through Jasmine's mouth, all in perfect sync, "**This girl…Is mine."**

Then a backlash of mystical energy exploded outward from Jasmine throwing everything near her back. The windows of the living room Mansion all exploded outward as the wood cracked, and a single blast of white magic shoot straight upward causing the roof and the room upstairs to simply blew away. Samuel and David who were tied up were send flying out of the house and into the grass that surrounded it, both groaning in pain. Even Scorpio wasn't invulnerable of the backlash which had knocked him off his feet and into a random corner.

Then Jasmine fell down on the ground, as her wings simply disappeared from sight.

Everything was still for a few moments before Scorpio stood up, removing dust from his outfit. He was lucky he was able to bring up a Shield spell up in time, the only thing that saved him from behind knocked unconscious. He glanced toward his unconscious sibling, a curious look on his face.

_To be able to fight The Curse from taking over her body in such a late stage, _he thought, _No matter, your days of running away are over Jasmine._

He bounded her hands and feet with magical chains and walked out of the partly destroyed Mansion with her before glancing toward where both Samuel and David were, both knocked out from the backlash.

_They won't cause such trouble for me anymore, _Scorpio thought to himself, _But I'll keep a look-out just in case. Now time to go back home."_

He raised his staff and said, "_Portus Erectus."_

A large heavily ornate door appeared out of nowhere and Scorpio walked into it with Jasmine in tow. Then the door closed and disappeared in a mist, just as Alice Cullen arrived at the scene.

Alice was looking around, shocked.

The mysterious and elegant Mansion she had seen only yesterday had been reduced to ruins. It was like a bomb had went off and yet, they was no fire anywhere, and couldn't think of nothing else except stare at the destruction before shaking her head.

_My god, where is Jasmine?_

She glanced around walking toward the house until her eyes caught on something…no, someone.

It was Samuel, and he was seemingly knocked out and the blonde beside him David was also out. They had some bruises on them, but they seemed to be alright, only unconscious.

Then Samuel groaned slightly, and Alice ran toward him, "Are you alright?"

Samuel opened his eyes, "Cullen? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about Jasmine…" Alice said.

The name seemed to rouse something in Samuel, for he quickly seated up and glanced around, "Where is Jasmine and Scorpio?"

"There was no one else here?" Alice said, shaking her head.

"Damn it," Samuel said, pounding the ground with his fist, "He's taken her."

David now seated up, massaging his head, "Next time Sammy, _think your plan through. _I don't want to be on the end of that ever again you hear me?"

Samuel stood up and David did so finally noticing Alice's presence, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to go," Samuel said, "Scorpio's taken Jasmine back to Autelas."

"That's just inviting trouble now isn't it?" David groaned, "Let me get my stuffs and we will be on our way."

Samuel then turned toward Alice, "Jasmine has told you everything didn't she?"

"Yes," Alice said, wondering how he knew about that, "and I want to help."

"No, you'll only be a liability," Samuel told her, narrowing his eyes.

Alice only smirked, "Trust me, I won't be. I'm not as frail as I look."

Samuel simply stood there watching her for a few moment, "No life sign in your body…strange for a Human."

"I am a vampire," Alice said, "Get your facts straights."

"Fascinating," Samuel said snapping his finger and his glasses appeared in his hand, "Don't do anything reckless now that you'll be with me."

David had returned with a bag over his shoulder, "So, what's going to happen to Jasmine now?"

"Knowing Scorpio," Samuel said, pulling up his glasses, "Probably something public to show that he had captured the Evil."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" David said.

Samuel raised his staff, "Portus Erectus."

A wooden door appeared in front of the trio, and they all made their way toward it and Alice steeled herself as she crossed from her own World into Jasmine's.

* * *

Scorpio was now in the Main room of the Castle with all of the Nobles of Autelas were seating here, called unto this Council. He smirked at the look on their faces.

"Why calling us at such late hour Prince Scorpio?" one asked.

"Because my dear Councilmen, I have an announcement to make," Scorpio said, addressing the entire room which had fallen silent, "I have come to tell you that I have captured the exiled Princess Jasmine."

Murmur of conversations started to echoes around the room some disbelieving, some amazed or impressed at him.

"Right now, she is held in the dungeons with her magical energy blocked," Scorpio told them, "and now with this…great day it is for this World of Autelas, for my coronation to the Throne, I want to hold a public execution of the Evil, so that it can be banished forever into the Shadow land, from whence it came."

"Why not let her rot in prison?" A Council man yelled.

"It is by Law that the Eldest may move up to the Throne, and since Jasmine is older than me by a mere millennia, the deep magic that had been casted on the Crown will only recognize her as the Ruler of Autelas. With her alive, Autelas will be without a Ruler for a very long time. Since she had been tainted by the Evil that had hunted our history… I see that it is only fair that she should be killed and the rule of Autelas shall stay with me."

Scorpio could see the Noble Councilmen working the idea in their heads while he was thinking to himself. _The first plan didn't work out as well as I had hoped, but with the Evil within Jasmine, they will have no choice other than accepting my proposal, that way, Jasmine will never rule this land and I shall be known forever in history as the Slayer of the Evil, Scorpio Salvatore the Magnificent, I like the sound of that._

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

R&R.

Jacques0 out.


	14. Autelas

**Sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter.**

Chapter 14

Autelas

Alice was feeling a strange sensation throughout her entire being. It was oddly pleasant yet, everything around her was engulfed in what seemed to be miles and miles of lights that she was traveling so fast through that she couldn't tell if she was still moving or staying in one place.

Then with a sudden abruptness, everything just froze in front of her making her stumble forward before landing on the ground on all four. Then she started to registers the noise around her. The chirping of birds, whistling of the winds and sound of branches dancing in the wind, it was like the world was put on full volume for her again.

"Hey, you're alright?"

She glanced up toward the person in front of her, and her golden eyes widened.

A long raven haired man was kneeling in front of her. Dressed in armor similar to those from Middle Age. He looked strangely familiar to Alice as she simply gazed at him, noticing the pointed ears he possessed. He was incredibly beautiful, almost like an angel.

"I think you broke her Sammy," another voice said, chuckling.

Alice snapped out of her daze, her head turning toward where the other voice came from. A blond dressed in robes was standing beside the beautiful man, and he had a smirk on his face. He was holding a staff in one hand while a sword was at his belt and on his chest was a strange symbol had been drawn onto it.

"David?" Alice whispered, in shock.

"Yes, this is me," the blond said laughing, "Or at least, it is my true form."

The raven haired man stood up, "This is how we really look like. Without the glamour charm on us off course."

"Glamour Charm?" Alice repeated, confused.

"It's a spell that hide someone's real identity," David explained, "It's kind of a cloak on us to hide what we really where."

Alice stood up looking at the two of them, "Then what are you guys really are?"

"Sammy over here is an Elf kind," David said, "He is in the realm of magic far beyond me who is a Sorcerer. It's kind of a drag having to learn from him something he learns like twelve millennia ago."

"Come, we are close to the Shrine," Samuel said to them, "We will get there by sundown."

The trio set off across the forest they were in and Alice was looking everywhere seeing the enormous trees tower above them. Then she caught sight of birds flying in the distance, but a closer look made her realize that they were people…actual people, flying with large white wings on their backs.

"Those are the Winged," David explained, "We must be quite close to their territory if we can see them."

"Oh," Alice said, amazed at it all.

Samuel lead them through the trees, and Alice was wondering how he knew where he was going. It wasn't like there was a road to guide him, nor a map. David himself was glancing around the trees, seemingly bored.

"Samuel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How are we going to be able to save Jasmine?" Alice asked.

"It will be difficult," Samuel told her.

"Difficult?" David snorted, "More like impossible. The Royal Castle is the most protected place in the entire World. Enchantments, Sorcerers, Soldiers and even their magical companions…"

"Scorpio will need to let the entire Autelas know that he had captured Jasmine," Samuel told them, "He will hold something public for her, to let the whole world watch."

"He won't kill her would he?"

"Let's hope we rescue Jasmine _before _that happens now," David said.

"That is my wish also," Samuel said.

Alice looked up at the sky and sees the sun and they were something else. It was like a large black moon; almost as if another planet was close enough for them to see with the naked eyes.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

David looked up, "Oh, That's Everlast, the sister world of Autelas. I have been there a few times in my life. It's a spiritual place that is. It is said that the two Planets will merge one day forming a united World. Hey, it's a fairy tale from the old days."

"Spiritual?"

"Yeah, it's say that's where the dead goes," David told her, "The All-Father resides there and his Nine Guardians. The only times you'll be able to see them is if you are inches from death, or you must go through a spiritual journey…it's something Royal families like Jasmine can do. Me I'm never much of a spiritual guy, but I've studied a lot."

"Ah…okay," Alice told him.

The trio continued their trek through the forest into which Alice saw and found many creatures that were oddly looking for the least. It was like she was walking into one of those fairy tales like stories. Then one of tree that was near her suddenly pushed its leaves back, startling her.

"Did that tree just move?"

"They do that," David told her, "Oh, there it is."

A large building seemed to be seated within the trees. It was build around the trees and Alice glanced around seeing some kind of light shimmering through the surrounding it like a mystical shield.

Then Samuel stopped, looking around and Alice vampire senses suddenly warned her of danger which she sidestepped an arrow that had came from behind her.

"Hey,"

"Stop attacking," Samuel yelled, "I'm not your enemy."

"Aren't you Samuel Lou," a voice answered, "You are protecting the one that carries Darkness within her."

"So were my orders," Samuel answered.

"Down Livia," another voice said, "We do not attack our brothers."

A man had appeared from the trees, dressed in woolen clothes looking an Elf as Samuel was thought he looked older.

"Welcome home Samuel," he said, smiling.

"I am home, Father," Samuel answered.

* * *

**Autelas Castle-Dungeons**

Jasmine was seating inside a cell. Her glamour spell had been removed from her body and it showed the pointed ears that showed within her hair which reached the floor that was beneath her. Her slight almond eyes watched the surrounding which had large symbol that had been draw to limit magic from the user...

**This couldn't us, if you wished it.**

The dark voice whispered in her ear and she could feel cold fingers on her shoulders, knowing that the Darkness that she carried within her was acting up again. Ever since the fell power almost took her over, it had been more noticeable than usual, so much that she could feel it prowling within her mind, hearing the soft chuckle or light giggle that echoed within her mind.

Then the surrounding started to fade as if she was in a dream like state, finding herself within a room, much like the one she had in the Mansion and someone was already there. Jasmine frowned standing up observing the figure across her, watching the person's back. As if sensing her gaze, the person turned and Jasmine was starring at her own face. Her other self smirked a wicked smile as her red eyes flashed.

"**How nice of you to…visit me Jasmine," **she said in her fell voice.

"It's you," Jasmine said.

"**Yes Jasmine, you've felt me around didn't you but you hardly could tell what it was," **her clone said.

"You killed my mother," Jasmine said.

"**No Jasmine, you did that all on your own," **her clone said, "**You are the first person to have experienced my power at such a young age…I have tasted the feel of your body…how much powerful it was, even stronger than Natia was back in the day…and I want to taste it again."**

"I won't give in to you, not anymore," Jasmine argues, "I rather die."

"**Now you're just being rude Jasmine," **her clone tut, "**Will you leave your Kingdom to Scorpio? The entire of Autelas should be bowing and kissing your feet, praising you as their new Queen… I'm no more that power Jasmine, nothing more nothing less. Natia let her jealousy lead her into the Dark path, but you…you fascinated me."**

Jasmine starred at her clone, confused.

"**You've felt my power, how **_**delicious **_**it was and yet…you don't yearn for it," **the clone continued approaching her, "**No matter how much you wished to be stronger…you knew that you could have used me and my power."**

"Never, I don't want your power Darkness," Jasmine said stepping back, "I never wanted it."

"**If you don't use it you will die,"** her clone said stepping closer to her, a blank look on her face, "**you know almost too well that Scorpio will kill you…escape. Use my power to break the seal that bind your magic."**

Jasmine then find herself back into the cell, looking up toward the seal that had been put there to enable her to use her magic. Standing up, she approached it.

**Your freedom is only a whisker away, **the voice whispered in her ear, **use your hatred and the pain you've suffered because of Autelas, show them what we are capable of.**

Jasmine raised her hand toward the seal, then she let it down. She couldn't bring herself to do it, knowing that the power she carries had caused so many deaths, so many suffering.

**What are you doing?**

"I…I won't do it, I won't let you take over me once more," Jasmine said, "That way, when Scorpio kills me, I'll take you with me to the grave."

**You really believe that Death could stop me from returning Jasmine. I'll always hunt Autelas's after you and I'll dissolve it to ashes and bones.**

Jasmine feels a throbbing pain in her head making her take hold of her forehead. In intense pressure was there and pressing even harder on her making her gasp.

"I…won't give in, you are in my body and I'm in control," she said, "now back off."

The pressure was suddenly lifted.

**They only saw you as a danger to them, **the voice whispered, **they don't see you as what I see you for Jasmine, even your own brother wishes for your death.**

Jasmine glanced upward toward the small cell window which gives in to the yellowish moon outside, a sad smile on her face.

"If the people wish for my death…then as I ruler of the lands, I shall grant them their wishes. It's quite sad to see them fear me for something that reminded them of such a dark age in history. I don't blame them, nor hate them. I don't believe I ever could hate them."

She glanced back down at the dirty rags she was wearing, feeling as if she was about to cry.

"My only regret…is that I know I'll never see Alice again," Jasmine murmured, "I was growing fond of her company."

**You are a fool, **the voice murmured darkly in her ear, **dying for them will not stop my hatred nor my vengeance.**

Jasmine only smiled.

"We'll see,"

**Yes, we will Jasmine, **the dark voice chuckled, seemingly enjoying itself.


	15. Veritas

**Hello, long time eh, here is the next chapter. enjoy**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Veritas

Samuel was with his Father in the studies. His father had welcomed him back and he was now back home, but he worries for Jasmine after all, he was her Guardian. But they were nothing he could do for now, except wait for the announcement that will be made by Scorpio when he will let the Kingdom of Autelas know that he had captured Jasmine. So for now, all he could do is waiting.

"You have done your task well my son," His father, Ishmael said, "Your only honor is to the our fallen King`s family. I was proud of what you have accomplished in their service."

"But I have failed to protect Jasmine Father," Samuel said.

"Jasmine`s faith was never in your hands," Ishmael said, looking at him, "The One who carries the Darkness was always clouded in mysteries. In the past histories, all that have been cursed with it had fallen into the shadows, it seems that even their faiths were lost. Even Jasmine could easily succumb into the dark."

"What are you saying?"

"Jasmine must not perish," Ishmael said, "For there is something that you must know my son, about the Darkness."

Samuel looked at his father who was now pulling out heavy scrolls and laying it on the table in front of him. The elderly Elf opened the scroll and Samuel was looking at the Ancient texts of the old days, and his attention was drawn toward a large design at the bottom of the scroll.

It was of a large seal like symbol, and Samuel was surprised that he didn`t even recognizes half of what he was seeing but he knew that it must be some very powerful magic…

"What is this?"

"The Witch that Ekiril had defeated long ago created this," Ishmael said, "I had spend long weeks deciphering what it means for the magic and the runes used is part of the Old Magic…the one that the All Father used to create all of us. We elves were fortunate to be the ones that carries the legacy…This seal is what will happen if Jasmine is killed."

"This…this is a Summoning seal…," Samuel whispered, "But what would it summons?"

"A creature from the Shadow world," Ishmael said softly, "Jasmine carries a piece of that creature within her, the piece that had escaped the sealing of Crystalis."

"A piece…," Samuel repeated aghast, "A piece of its power is that terrifying…what kind of creatures that can turn world to ashes?"

"_The Dark Father,_" Ishmael said quietly.

Samuel starred at his father. He couldn`t believe it…

"He had been sealed by the Navril within the Crystal Tomb," Ishmael said looking at the seal on the scroll, "The only defense that could have vanquished him into the shadows forever, but a piece of it`s power survived…now find its way into Princess Jasmine."

"If Jasmine dies…?"

"Then the Darkness will rise," Ishmael said, "using Jasmine`s body as a vessel. It will eradicate this world. No one will be able to stand in its way."

Samuel turned toward him.

"Is Scorpio aware of this?"

"No," Ishmael said.

"Why not?" Samuel said, "This is the reason why Jasmine can`t be killed. This could be the way to save her."

"Do you really believe the Prince will simply swallow this story up," Ishmael asked him, "I have tried to reason with him before, but the death of Queen Gwendolyn had left a wound that would not heal in the young man`s heart. His only reason is to kill Jasmine to avenge his Mother."

"She was Jasmine`s Mother too," Samuel snapped at him.

His father stayed quiet as he observed his son. They were a slight amusement in his eyes as he observed him, but the Elf walked toward the window which gave out into the night as the yellow moon, lightened the surrounding.

"Again the faith of our worlds lies within the hands of two siblings," Ishmael said quietly, "Navril and Natia, Scorpio and Jasmine. Two loving families destroyed because of an evil that they couldn`t control. Natia, jealous of her own sister give in to the Darkness that lurked inside her and launched Autelas into the All-Father war. Scorpio driven by vengeance against his own sister…"

"I can`t let Jasmine die," Samuel said standing up looking at his father`s back.

Ishmael looked back at him.

"I took an Oath I will protect the Princess against all threats," he continued, "I`m not about to fail now. I will need transportation to the Autelas capital tomorrow."

"I`d expect nothing less from you Samuel," Ishmael said, "I will see that your transport are ready."

Samuel nodded and bowed to the man.

"I will wish you good luck my son," Ishmael said, "You may rest for tonight."

"Good night."

With that Samuel walked out of the studies.

* * *

Alice Cullen was seating in the room they had given her, thought she knew she couldn`t sleep, so she decided to go explore the place she was in. Everything was so strange around her and yet, not once she hadn`t felt her thirst for blood. She was surprised and shocked at this development. She had expected to be thirsty considering how long she had went without feeding.

Then, her attention was drawn toward a large pond of water in the middle of the courtyard she was in. She approached it, and noticed something strange about the water. They were a light coming from below it, enlightening it. She looked below it and saw her face looking back at her…

Alice blinked.

Her face looked younger, childlike and two deep blue eyes starred back at her and she can gasped seeing at how familiar the face was unlike her vampire self.

"What the hell…," she whispered.

Then her face vanished into the depth of the pond and a man took place of it…two deadly red eyes boring into hers…

Then Alice pulled back, looking at the pond with wide eyes. What the hell was she seeing within these waters…?

"Hello."

She turned around finding a man seating by the lake. He was dressed in woolen cloak, his long hair a steeling gray. He was smoking a pipe which he breathed smoke out.

"I see that you have discovered the Veritas Water," he continued.

"The what?"

"Veritas Water," the man repeated, looking down at the water himself.

Alice approached him, and could see that his face was lined with age but there was a certain youth in his eyes that made her think of a young child.

"The images that I saw?"

"Truths about who you really are Alice Cullen," the man continued, "Showing you that even you have become what you are, you are still very human. The best liar in the entire World could fool everyone around him, except himself. Looking down in these waters, he will see himself as the truth will describe him as."

"How is that possible?" Alice said.

"It had been part of this world since it`s birth," the man said, "It is part of the Old Magic. It`s function lost to all of us still breathing in this world. Even thought, Elves had been part of this World for millennia, even them are ignorant of it`s abilities."

"Then, how are you aware of it?"

The man laughed, "How indeed. Every legend has a piece of history within it. But enough about me, what will you do Alice Cullen, to save the Princess`s life?"

"If I knew I could," Alice whispered, "I don`t know why but…I don`t want her to feel alone in this. I don`t want her to feel…different."

"You rely much within your power of foresight. The future is a sea of uncertainty, that even the wisest of us all cannot predict, but in all, your care for the Princess brought you to this World, am I right? " the man said looking at her with a wise look on his face.

"Yes."

Then the man stood up.

"It is interesting out of all people, it is someone from another World that loves our beloved Princess," he said, his voice echoing, "Farewell Alice Cullen, and may we see each other again."

Alice looked up at the man, and glanced around herself.

The mysterious old man was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice," a familiar voice called.

She turned finding David there.

"What are you doing out here?"

Alice walked toward him, not answered but simply starred back at the Veritas Pond behind her.

"You`re alright?" David asked her.

"I…I`m fine," she answered, "Did you see someone when you were coming here? An elderly man…"

"No," David said, shaking his head, "I saw you go that way so I decided to follow you. Was there someone here?"

Alice glanced back at the Pond.

"No, it`s nothing,"

David nodded at her and the two walked off leaving the Pond which was twinkling softly under the yellow moonlight.

* * *

The next day, Alice joined both Samuel and David in the courtyard. She was dressed in Elven clothing which was the best thing she ever wore in her entire life. They were a pale blue, with beautiful designs on them. She had pants with small boots and a cloak similar to Samuel`s.

"It will be best you blend in," Samuel told her, "your clothes will mostly drawn unwanted attention."

"You said we will have transportation," Alice asked, "What kind of transportations."

As if to answer her, a loud screech echoed drawing her attention toward…

Alice blinked, not knowing what she was seeing.

It was large with two giants wings on either side of it with a lizard like head, with two bulky horns which had an yellow slit eyes and was growling ever so slightly.

"Is that a dragon?" Alice asked aghast.

"No, this is a Seilus, quite docile creatures" David said, "Faster thing in the sky. What is a dragon by the way? Do they exist in the Man`s world."

"Er…never mind about that," Alice said, "You`re saying we`re going to ride that?"

"Yes," Samuel said climbing on it quite easily and taking a seat on the saddle that was on his back, "We will get there a lot faster than walking."

Alice climbed on also on the large saddle, as David mounted behind her. When everyone was in place, Samuel took hold of the reigns that were tied to the horns.

"Off we go, _Yip-Yip_."

The Selius growled and with two large in movement, the creature took off into the sky and Alice was amazed at how quickly they climbed into the air and Samuel guided it toward the direction they needed to go.

"Autelas Capital, here we come."

**Yep, hope you enjoyed and review everyone.**


	16. Betrayal

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. I was so busy with my other stories..but here it is, and enjoy**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Betrayal

Alice was looking around herself, as they soared through the air. Never in her life as she flow like this, and it was amazing to say the least. She saw birds flying through the air but as they came closer, she noticed that they weren`t the average birds she knew.

They were bright red in color with something that looks like flames on their tails…

"Is that bird on fire?" she asked turning toward David.

"On fire?" David said, looking at the direction she was pointing.

"Flamaviants," Samuel told her, glancing toward the birds that flew past them, "They are a native from a land far away from here. They migrate all year across the world, but during Winter, they went into what you might call hibernation. Then, their cousins came out, Articaviants."

"This world is amazing," Alice said watching the birds flying away.

"It`s quite beautiful," Samuel said, "I`ve live many years and it`s beauty never seems to amaze me sometimes."

"That means you haven`t lived long enough," David told him, a grin on his face, "Trust me Sammy, when the world lose its beauty, you`ll start feeling old."

Samuel chuckled, "This world will never lose its beauty, that's maybe why I will never grow weary of it."

"Sap," David teased.

Alice giggled at their antics. They reminded her of her brother sometimes…

Her laugh suddenly stopped, remembering the rest of her family. Probably worried sick about her. It was a snap decision she had made coming into an totally different world, so that she could help Jasmine…she hadn`t even think on how her family will feel…

How _Jasper_ would feel?

"Hey, Alice you`ve suddenly gone quiet, what`s up?" David asked her.

"I`m just thinking about home," she answered, "It was a snap decision I made coming along this adventure with you two."

Samuel glanced back at her.

"Are you regretting coming along?" he asked.

"Off course not," Alice answered him, "I practically begged Jasmine to let me help her…but she refused too. I`m just thinking on how my family will think of me now? It was a snap decision I made to come with you so that I can sa…ensure Jasmine safety."

Samuel had a thoughtful look on his face but he nodded at her.

"Don`t worry, we will," he said.

He guided the Selius Eastward and passed over a large forest and in the distance, a twinkling caught Alice eyes. At first, she had thought to be a lake, but quickly realized that it was a large rock like crystal structure.

"The Cristalis," David whispered, his eyes watching the monument.

All around the Cristalis the ground looked dead and barren as if trees haven't grown on it in years. Something about this place, by the look of it, had a ominous aura that even bring shivers down Alice`s spine.

"That`s how close the battle was," Samuel said, his eyes dark as he watched the crystal monument, "A historic place within our world, I dare question it."

"It`s like a scar," Alike said.

"A scar that will never heal," David mumbled.

The Selius let out a groan as it sharply turned flying away from the monument. Alice still feels lightheaded seeing this place, and from what she can see, the place hold a dark memory in this World.

After a few minutes, the Selius started to lower toward the ground and Alice glanced forward to see why they were lowering and her eyes widen.

A large castle stood in the distance, my many turrets and towers. They were approaching the City of Autelas.

_Jasmine is there, _she thought, feeling anticipation running through her.

"We`ll land here," Samuel said bringing the Selius down in the ground.

The creature let out a large groan as he flapped his wings, letting off his three passengers. A farmer boy ran up toward him, quickly taking the reins that Samuel had tossed toward him.

"You think you can handle him?" Samuel asked.

"Off course my Lord," he said, giving the Elf a salute, "Seliuses are, after all, my favorite creatures."

"Take good care of him will you?" Samuel said.

"Off course My Lord," the boy answered.

He turned toward the other two and made a sign to follow him.

"Put your hoods up Alice," he said, as he did the same with himself, "and you two David."

"Already did," David told him, "Let`s go."

The trio walked toward the city, and Alice was glancing around herself as the sun shone brilliantly into the sky. She glanced at her hand and noticed that the soft sparkling, and quickly hid it underneath her cloak. She wouldn`t want anyone to notice that her skin sparkle, as strange as it sounded.

They walked through the city, seeing a number of guards wearing the symbol of the Scorpion on their chest, but the soldiers didn`t mind them, after all, most of the people in the streets had their hoods on for under such a hot sun.

"How are we going to enter the Castle?" Alice asked him.

"I`m thinking you could do it Alice," Samuel told her.

Alice glanced at him, shocked, and she wasn`t the only one.

"Me…Me?"

"Her?"

"Yes," Samuel said, "The guards will be looking for magical signatures, and since we`ve been in the Castle in the past, they will recognize us quickly. But not Alice, for she doesn`t have any sign of magic meaning…"

"She`ll be invisible to their sensors," David finished, catching on Samuel`s plan.

"Exactly," Samuel finished nodding.

"Hey, hold one a minute," Alice interrupted, "Are you telling me you want me to sneak inside this place and find Jasmine? I don`t even know where to go if I go in."

"I`ll guide you," Samuel told her.

"How?"

Samuel pulled out a small piece of paper, "With this…we will continue at nighttime."

Nighttime would not have come faster for the trio. One after the other, the windows of the castle started to light up as the trio hid themselves behind a small building having a good view of the castle.

"Got a good view of the place," Samuel said, "now, David you take care of my body right."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "I know how the spell works, don`t have to remind me."

Alice looked from one man to another totally confused.

"Er…what are you…"

She didn`t finish as Samuel pulled out the small paper again and quickly drew a small symbol upon it and he whispered, "_Sahoulogram."_

Then before Alice`s very eyes, the small paper started to transform and the next second a toy sized version of Samuel was standing there. She blinked at the mini Samuel in front of her and turned toward the full grown one and noticed that the man was asleep.

"What`s just happen?"

"This spell send out his consciousness into the small transmit paper," David said, "It was made for this kind of thing, spying, infiltration and the likes."

"So this is kind of like having a living secret camera in his head?" the vampire asked, still taken aback at the bizarre occurrence that just happened.

"Basically," the mini-Samuel said, his voice higher than normal, "Okay, let`s go, you stay hidden in the trees okay David."

"Sure thing," David said picking up Samuel`s body, "you guys better be back before dawn."

"No worries," Alice said, "We will."

Alice and mini-Samuel, whom were floating alongside her, made their way toward the large castle and came to a stop.

"We will use the sewers underneath the castle," mini-Samuel said, "It will lead us straight underneath the dungeons…and maybe that way, we can rescue Princess Jasmine."

The two, like shadows moved across the lawn of the castle, and thanks to Alice`s vampire speed, none of the guards on top of the wall had noticed them, and she arrived in front of the metal covered manhole. Glancing around, the place was totally deserted.

"Can you move it?" mini-Samuel asked her.

"Off course," Alice answered him.

She pulled on the man hole cover, feeling the metal give ways to her strength and with a surprisingly loud clunk, the top come off. The sound echoed across them and Alice quickly glanced around again to see if anyone had heard, but she couldn`t hear anything.

"Let`s go," mini-Samuel said flying into the hole, and Alice jumped in after him, pulling the cover over it, not wanting anyone to know that anything was wrong.

The inside of the sewers smelled like shit. Thank god that she didn`t need to breathe, as Alice wrinkled her nose a little as she walked through the waters…

"Samuel,"

"yes,"

"You said they recognize your magical signature," Alice said, "Won`t they recognize this spell…"

"The castle is filled with magic and many spells to protect it," the floating mini version of Samuel said, "They won`t be able to tell apart which spell is which? Will take them years to tell them apart."

"Oh, okay,"

"Go that way," mini-Samuel told her pointing in that darkened direction.

Alice could see quite clearly, as she walked into the said area, glancing around and seeing some rats around…but they didn`t look like rats, which she had thought at first glance. They looked strangely like skeletal beings, with large yellowish eyes that glowed in the dark.

"They are just scavengers," mini Samuel said to her, "Nothing to worry about….ah, here we are."

They had arrived at a bar like hole and Alice could see the ceiling from where she was.

"The dungeons shower," mini Samuel said floating through the bars, "And it looks like its empty too, c`mon on up Alice."

The young vampire jumped and took hold of the bars before pushed them up, and out of the ground which caused some rocks to plash down in the water below. Alice then, pulled herself up fully into the room, glancing around. It was a shower room for sure with the buckets of waters in the corners. The mini-Samuel was already floating toward the wooden door, and she quickly followed him, listening for noises but it was total silence.

"There is no one around as far as I can hear," Alice said.

"Good," mini-Samuel said.

The girl opened the door and stepped into the hallway. it was dark, only light by the torches on the side of the wall. It had a desolate feeling to it, meaning that they were in the dungeons alright.

"One hurdle down," Samuel said, "Another to go."

Alice`s nose was now breathing in the scent of the place and turned toward the end of the hallway.

"Jasmine is down here," she said, "I can smell her."

Mini Samuel floated beside her, "Is that one of your vampire abilities? I noticed the immense strength earlier."

"Yes," Alice answered him, "C`mon we`re almost there."

They made for down the corridor, arriving at a corner and Alice made a slight glance around it, noticing the two armed Guards that where standing beside one of the cell doors. She inhaled Jasmine`s scent, and it was strong…

_She must be behind that door, _she thought to herself.

"Jasmine is right there but they are two guards guarding the entrance…I can take them out," Alice said, whispering to the mini Samuel that was floating with her.

"Do it fast," Samuel said to her, "We don`t want them to raise the alarm."

Alice grinned before speeding toward the two. She took down the first guard with a single punch in the face, and then she tackled the other one, bringing him down. Then, she jumped toward him slamming a fist into him, knocking him out.

All of that took only three seconds.

"Nice," mini-Samuel said.

Feeling anticipation running through her, Alice broke down the door in front of her, and both her and the mini-Samuel entered. Jasmine who was seating down on the bed in the corner suddenly looked up at them, shock running through her red eyes.

"Hey, Jasmine, long time…" Alice started.

"_Expulsio," _Jasmine said raising a staff from behind her robes.

The mini-Samuel exploded into thousand of shards, taking Alice by surprise. She turned toward Jasmine, confusion running through her…

"_Statium," _Jasmine said, and Alice feels her body solidified up before she falls face first into the ground.

All in the confusion, Jasmine stepped forward and Alice saw her body change and in second a young blond man was standing there, a wide grin on his face as he looked down at her.

"You people are so predictable," he said, smugness oozing from his body.

_W…What just happen? _Alice thought, now truly confused.

**How did Scorpio know of their comming? What really just happened?**

**All of that next time people, and thanks to all who reviewed this fic so far. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Death of an Angel, Rise of the Darkness

**Things go from bad to worse...**

Chapter Seventeen

Death of an Angel, Rise of the Darkness

Samuel suddenly opened his eyes.

The reverse spell had taken him by surprise. Heck, Jasmine using that spell against him was a surprise. Breathing heavily, he seated up then he felt the head of a staff against his chest…

_What the…_

He was looking up at a group of Sorcerers that were encircling him. He noticed they were some soldiers there too, all of them bearing the Scorpion symbol on their outfit. Samuel glanced to the side, noticing that David was tied up and inwardly cursed.

"Look like he is awake," a familiar voice said, "They must have met Lord Scorpio."

Samuel turned toward the voice, disbelief running through his mind. Then, sure enough an Elf had walked forward, its blond hair flying behind him as his eyes watched Samuel with a small smile on his face.

"_Livia?_" he whispered, "You betrayed us. You betrayed your own brothers?"

"My loyalty lies with Lord Scorpio Samuel," the Elf called Livia said, "Our world will be free now that we have captured the Darkness and it`s servants."

"Livia…," Samuel whispered.

"Get him up," Livia said to the soldiers who took Samuel`s by the arms, "Lord Scorpio will like a word with them."

They had taken the two into the castle straight into the Throne room. It was a large hall with the King and Queen chairs. It was entirely light with torches, as Scorpio entered the room with Alice who was floating in the air, probably by a spell and she was tied up, her eyes finding Samuel, and she seemed quite shocked as he was feeling.

"Now that we are all here," Scorpio said, grinning, "Thank you Livia for all of your help."

"Off course my Lord," Livia answered with a bow, and stepping back

Scorpio approached Samuel and David, and she pointed toward Alice.

"She is from the Man`s World is she not?"

Samuel and David didn`t say anything.

"You don`t have to stay silent," Scorpio said, approaching the tied-up Alice, "I can`t feel any connection with her, she have no magic within her…but the curious thing about her is that…she possess no life within her body, and yet, she still breathes…"

He caressed her cheeks.

"Such magical beauty, so pale…and yet with skin as cold as death,"

Alice let out a snarl, her eyes darkened and Scorpio stepped backward in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Such…_animal,_" he said, looking at Alice, "Humans are such…wild creatures. So weak."

He turned toward the group.

"Scorpio, you must listen to me," Samuel said suddenly, "You cannot kill Princess Jasmine."

The man turned toward Samuel, his eyes filled with anger.

"And why wouldn`t I kill her?" he said, "She is the one who will destroy this world. This power of Darkness that lied within her is only for one purpose. To kill and destroy."

"If Jasmine wanted to kill you all, don`t you think she would have done it already Scorpio?" Samuel said, "Queen Gwendolyn was her mother too. Don`t you think Jasmine has suffered as you have?"

Scorpio`s eyes found him, they were holding a little curiosity.

"The power Jasmine had within her is a piece of the Dark Father`s power," he continued, "Jasmine is the only person that can withhold it at bay…as long as she is alive. If you kill her Scorpio, you will singlehandedly bring an end to Autelas, and to its people."

A silence followed this declaration as Scorpio watched the man across him. He then, started to descend the stairs toward Samuel, stopping when he was almost nose to nose with him.

"Your father, _Ishmael,_ had once told me something similar," he said quietly, "If I didn`t listen to him, what makes you think I would listen to you?"

Samuel feels his fist tighten a little. He had to make him understand the gravity of the situation here…

"Scorpio, you have to listen to me," he said, as the man started to walk back toward the stairs "This is not a matter that you should ignore if you care for Autelas. Keep Jasmine in prison if you like, just don`t kill her."

"ENOUGH," Scorpio snarled, turning around his cloak bellowing behind him at her sudden turn.

The entire room feels silent. It was like everyone had stopped to breath.

"If Jasmine stay alive, Autelas will stay without a leader to guide it," he said, "I believe you know of the enchantment that had been placed on the Crown, and on the seat of the King."

He pointed toward the golden chair in the room that was empty.

"This chair will only recognize Jasmine as Father`s successor," he said, "and also, the deep magic that protect our world will only bow down to her. Autelas will be in disorder without a leader, and Jasmine alive will be against this. As you can see, my hands are tied with this subject."

Scorpio then clapped his hand together.

"This attempt will surely have a grave affect on Jasmine`s sentence," he said, a grin growing on his face, "Before, I was going to simply have her succumb to the killing curse…but, now I will make her suffer torture…_till death_."

Samuel eyes widen at his words and launched forward, but didn't get far as the two guards who were holding his arms, tightened their grips.

"_YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD_…"

He wasn`t the only one who was reacting to that horrible announcement for David was also fighting against his binds, an look of utter rage upon his face. Alice herself had let out a roar that rival a wild animal, giving the Sorcerers who were near her a good scare, as her eyes turned inky black in her anger, but as much as she was fighting against her magical binds, she couldn`t break free of them.

"Her sentence will be carried out tomorrow in the village Town Square," Scorpio continued a manic grin on his face, "I`m sure it will be quite a…_spectacle. _Take them into a cell, and keep them tied up. If any of them tries to escape, _kill them."_

He turned toward the blond Elf.

"They are your responsibility Livia," he said, "and I don`t want to hear any excuses from you if anything happens."

The Prince walked off, as the guards dragged the three prisoners toward the dungeons.

* * *

As the sun rose the next day, cavaliers were sending the message all around the world of Autelas, on Seliuses to spread the word that the execution of the one who carries the Darkness will be taken place in the city capital. Throughout this announcement, many peoples of Autelas had showed up with the City Square to take sight at this historic event.

When Scorpio himself makes an appearance on the balcony that was overlooking the place, the entire crowd were cheering for him as he raised his arms in the air, taking in the cheers that this world have for him.

Then with a raise of his palm, the crowd cheers died down.

"My fellow Autelians," he said, his voice carrying over the crowds, "Long ago, a generous warrior risked her life to ensure the safety of our world against a vast evil known as the Darkness. The proof of her sacrifice is seeing plain as day over the monument we now call_ The Cristalis_."

A few cheers.

"But then, this evil whom we have believed to have been vanquished forever, has returned," Scorpio continued, "and it had caused a great tragedy to our Kingdom, taking our beloved Queen, my mother, Gwendolyn Salvatore. Since that day, I have sworn that I would follow in the legendary Navril`s footsteps to vanquish this evil that had hunted our history for millennia of years. Today, I`m here today, fellow Autelians, to tell you, I have captured that Evil."

The cheers intensified.

"Yes," Scorpio said, "After today, this evil will trouble us no more. For it will perish today under the torture curse. I have decided for that curse, because I want to make it feels all the pain and suffering that our great-grandfathers, and mothers have felt during it`s reigns. Under the torture curse, it will feel the scar that it had left upon our history, fellow Autelians. This evil had left a scar upon us, and before it is vanquished it should have that same scar."

The crowds went wild after that, the cheers rising to an insane pitch as they started to chant his name…

"_SCORPIO, SCORPIO, SCORPIO, SCORPIO."_

He raised both of his hands into the air, feeding his energy off the crowds support.

* * *

Jasmine was in an cell, dressed in the prisoners clothes that they had given her. Her hands felt cold and they were shaking slightly as her heart thundered in her chest. It will take no expert to know she was scared, but at the same time, a strange feeling was settling upon her, one that she couldn`t explain…

_Is that how one feel when they are about to die? _She thought to herself.

She heard the door open and looked up, seeing the two guards standing at the entrance.

"It`s time," one said gruffly.

Swallowing heavily, the young girl stood up and feeling her legs like jelly, she walked toward the door and let the guards took hold of her…

"Get your filthy hands of me," a familiar voice yelled angrily, but still sounding bell-like.

_Alice, _she thought turning around at the end of the hallway.

Sure enough, it was her, but Alice was dressed in elven clothing that remarkably went very well with her pale skin, and she simply stood there, shocked and amazed to see the vampire again…

Then Alice suddenly glanced up toward her, the golden eyes meeting her red ones.

For a moment, everything stopped still as the two gazes met. Jasmine could see the surprise within the eyes, and a myriad of emotions flashed so fast across the vampire beautiful features that she didn`t have time to read them.

"Jasmine," Alice whispered.

It was certain that the vampire wanted to say more, but the words didn`t seems to be coming out. Even thought, Alice couldn't say anything, Jasmine could see what she was saying in those yellow eyes that were as vibrant as she had remembered them. She wanted to say something to her too, but her throat had clogged up on the emotions she was feeling at this moment…

So, Jasmine did the same thing she had done when she and Alice first met.

She smiled at the vampire.

Then, she felt the guards pushing her forward, and felt a tear falling from her eyes.

_Guess this time, it will be really goodbye Alice, _she thought.

They lead her straight into a moving prison carriage, and were tossed on there, landing on the wood in a hump. Then, she felt the carriage moving heading straight toward the middle of the city.

As they neared, Jasmine could hear Scorpio speaking to the crowd and they were in total support of what he was saying, and it made her feel utterly small.

**Having second thoughts, **the dark voice whispered in her ear.

_No, _Jasmine said, _This is my choice, and I won`t go back on my word. Not now…_

**Loving fool, **the voice whispered, **your love will not save them…it will not bring them to the light…you will just be another death in their history...you will die as a criminal.**

Jasmine tuned it out. She didn`t want to hear this voice anymore in her head.

* * *

Scorpio glanced toward the back of the crowd seeing the carriage arriving, a grin on his face.

"Fellow Autelians, here is the Evil that had hunted our history," he exclaimed.

He saw the two guards pulling out Jasmine from her prison. Dressed in rag clothes, he noticed that she was pale, but calm. The crowd started booing as the two guards made their way with her toward the elevated platform in the middle of the Square. Glancing to his left, Scorpio took sight of Samuel, David and the Human all of them tied up and noticed the glare that Samuel was sending his way and he only smiled at him.

* * *

Jasmine walked up the elevated platform standing in front of the crowd. Seeing all these faces, looking at her in contempt and anger, and booing at her, making her look down from them.

**These peoples doesn`t deserves what you are doing for them, **the voice whispered; **remind them of our fearsome power…**

The chains that were on the ground suddenly spring to life, taking hold of her wrist and holding it up, toward the top of the platform, taking away all of her ability to move her arms.

Then two Sorcerers dressed in black robes walked up, on either side of her. Both of them were masked, but she can see their eyes through their hoods. Jasmine swallowed heavily, feeling her breath itch a little…

The two Sorcerers raised their staffs and in one voice, both yelled out,

"_Tortirium,"_

Pain like she never felt in her life encased Jasmine`s body. It was like every fibers of her being where on fire as she twisted herself, trying to move away but her shackled hangs keep her there, under the torture curse. This was much worse than the time Scorpio had used the curse against her...and it wasn`t stopping…

Jasmine didn`t know how long she was going to last…

* * *

"No," Samuel whispered, feeling numb all over, seeing Jasmine convulse against the spell.

Never in his entire life had he seen something so cruel, and he had lived an extremely long life. Emotions were clogging him up. He was her_ Guardian_ for All-Father`s sake, he was supposed to be preventing things like this from happening. The reality crashed on him that he was helpless in this situation, helpless to help the girl that he had Swore an Oath to protect…

_Flashback_

_Samuel was kneeling in front of King Dorius who was seating in his gold chair, his red eyes seemingly piercing the Elf._

"_You are aware of the Gravity of the situation I suppose," he said._

"_Yes My Lord," Samuel said._

_Then the King hold out his Scepter which was glowing with a deep powerful magic._

"_Do you Samuel Lou, swore that you will protect my daughter with the utmost best of your abilities?"_

"_I swear."_

"_Do you swore to guard over her, to guide and teach her about the values of honor?"_

"_I swear."_

"_Do you swore…that even if the entire World of Autelas was to turn against her, will you protect her against any kind of threat, even if it was from yourself?"_

_Samuel was puzzled as to why the King will ask this, and he glanced up slightly at him, his eyes questioning but meeting the King`s red eyes, he can see that his Majesty knew something, and Samuel as his father had taught him, to always trust the King Dorius judgment, and so he will_

"_I swear."_

_End of Flashback_

_My King, _he thought, _I…I have failed you._

* * *

The Torture curse was lifted from Jasmine after about thirty minutes, and the young girl stayed with her head down, her body hanging limps, holding up by the hand shackles. Tears of bloods had seeped from her eyes during the torture and they were marking her face with two reddish lines on her checks which were quickly drying.

One of the Sorcerers approached the limp girl, his palm opened probably sensing for her magic. After a few seconds, he lowered his hand and turned toward the balcony, and spoke in a clear voice.

"She is dead."

Shocks went through Samuel, David and Alice`s faces but the crowds were cheering, celebrating the vanquish of the evil from this world. Scorpio smirked and stood up raising his hands to calm the crowds.

"My fellow Autelians," he said, "This is a great day for rejoicing. Tonight we will feast in the Great Hall of my fathers and tomorrow…"

He stopped talking, his attention caught by a soft chuckle that was echoing across the Square. Everyone`s attention turned toward where the voice was coming from, turning toward the girl that was pronounced dead, disbelief running through everyone minds.

_The dead girl was laughing._

**What is going on? Why is she laughing...but is the one laughing.. even Jasmine?**

**Tune in next time. **Darkness Reborn

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	18. Darkness is reborn

**Here is the following enjoy**

Chapter Eighteen

Darkness is reborn

The entire Square was silent except for the laugh that was coming from Jasmine. Her head still bowed down, the girl`s entire body was shaking with the effort of laughing. Samuel could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

_Don`t tell me this is…_

"Samuel, what`s going on?" David said, "Why is Jazz laughing?"

"That is not Jasmine," Samuel answered him.

The blond man raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"Remember that power that blew up the Mansion?" Samuel asked him, drawing a nod from her companion, "It`s that power…except that it had no consciousness to hold it back. Jasmine is…_gone_."

David eyes widened as he glanced at the laughing girl, and Alice was also looking at her.

"If Jasmine is gone…then, who is…?"

The chains that were holding her arms up suddenly ripped themselves from the girl, as the two Sorcerers that were near her raised their staffs, not understanding what is happening. The girl stumbled forward a little, and then pulled herself up, the green hair still covering her face. She pulled herself up to her full height and raised a hand toward the two robed men in front of her.

With a snap of her fingers, the two exploded in a jet of blood, splashing the red substance everywhere, sending guts flying along with body parts. This must have been the trigger for the frozen crowds whom started to screams and ran away from the girl.

Laughing, she raised both of her hands and shoots jet of black fires into the crowds, burning everyone who got caught up in the spells. The crowds were screaming, raging around as they made their way away from the insane girl.

"Black flames," David whispered, "This is pure dark magic…"

While the crowds was running, soldiers and Sorcerers were heading toward the girl in full hope of taking her down, as they fired spells at her. A black shield appeared around her, as the spells were nullified on contact with the shield. The Jasmine placed her hands into an X like fashion before quickly letting her open them.

The entire squads of soldiers and Sorcerers that were across her all exploded into jets of blood, bathing the place into its red color. It was quite horrifying to watch, all of these men taken down by a single movement from her.

Then she walked down the wooden stairs quite calmly, as if she hadn`t caused the death of many people that were either burning on the ground or the body parts that were left of them and the robes they were wearing. The Square was now quite devoid of life.

"**And she thought she could have stopped me with her death," **Jasmine spoke.

It was like a hundreds of voices were speaking at the same time, as she pushed the hair off her face, showing the face that was so familiar to everyone here and yet, so different.

"**I must thank you Prince Scorpio, for it was you who removed Jasmine from the equation. I couldn`t have done it without you," **she said, sending a mocking grin toward the balcony.

Scorpio was white in the face as he stared at the entity in front of him, unable to understand what was going on or why she wasn`t dead yet.

"**And also Samuel and David," **she said, raising her hand.

The two men rose out of their position, still tied up, and into the air. Then, with a wave of her hand, the ropes vanished from their bodies, letting the two falls down on the ground in grunts of pain.

"**I`m feeling merciful toward those who had taken care of this host for the many years that you have been together," **she said, looking at them, "**But this will be the last time that I will spare your lives. Next time we meet, it will be a battle to the death."**

She suddenly turned toward Scorpio.

"_**UNLIKE YOU**_**,"**

Before the latter could move, he was caught in a paralysis spell and the levitation spell at the same time. He was floated down toward the girl, and remained in the air in front of her.

"**You had no idea how Jasmine loved this place,**" she said to him, **"You were so interested in achieving your own goals, that you never paused to think how she felt. While I on the other hand, I could feel all of her emotions all of the time. I was closer to that girl than you will ever hope to be. I was…a sister to her and a totally evil one at that."**

She chuckled darkly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"**But, the thing that disgusted me the most, is that how much she loved you, her Executioner," **she continued to him, "**Poor little Jasmine chose death, rather than use my power to eradicate you all. I was disappointed that she didn`t accept me, she was so…much better than Natia ever was. It would have been quite an experience, teaching her the power of the Darkness…makes her embrace it, and become one with it. She thought her love could have protected you all…**_**how wrong she was**_**."**

In a flick of her finger, Scorpio was send flying back into the wall, crashing against it, landing on the ground face first.

"**But if I kill you right now, it will be… **_**unsatisfactory**_**," **she continued, "**I will burn this world down to ashes…by starting the Second All-Father Wars."**

Samuel and David who were looking at the girl, taken aback by this sudden declaration of war, as the two raven black wings suddenly burst from her back.

"**Your arrogance will be the death of your world Scorpio Salvatore, maybe you should have listened to the Elves, for once in your life…but too late now…Hahahahahaha."**

She started to laugh as she took off into the air, leaving the two to watch her go until she was gone from sight.

"This is…bad," David said.

"Don`t I know it," Samuel answered him, and he made his way toward Alice quickly removing the ropes from her.

"Damn, I couldn`t even remove myself from this thing," she said.

"The strongest man in the world couldn`t remove himself from this rope even if he could lift the planet himself," Samuel said to her, "Are you alright?"

Alice looked him, and he can see the distress in her eyes, reminding him that he had just saw Jasmine died right in front of him. He gave her a comforting shoulder pat before making his way toward the fallen prince.

"Scorpio," he said, pulling the man up.

Scorpio looked like a mess. It was like he couldn`t focus his eyes on anything. What he had witnessed today had been too much for him to handle. Just when he had believed that he could grasp being King by Jasmine`s death, his plan had backfired terribly into his face. Now he was totally responsible for the rebirth of the Darkness.

"You…_do you realize what you`ve just unleashed_?" Samuel spat at him, in anger, "I want to kill you so much that my entire body is trembling…but, alas, you are not my enemy. You have to reassemble the army. _Your _army if you are to survive this."

Scorpio looked at him, his eyes misty.

"We…can`t win against such power," he said, "Do you see what it could do? Destroy powerful Sorcerers in a snap of a finger…it`s hopeless…"

Samuel let him drop on the ground, his eyes narrowing at the man.

"You are already giving up when you haven`t even tried to defend your home?" he said, "You are less of a person than your sister was."

Scorpio glanced up at him, a look of utter disbelief on his face, Samuel then turned toward the group, "We need to contact the Shrine. They might be able to give us a chance to win this war."

David nodded, "I will head there at once, after all, I`m part of it."

Samuel nodded at him, as David headed off, his robe bellowing behind him. He then turned toward Alice who was standing there watching the Square which was still plastered with blood and she was so still that she could have passed for a statue.

He approached her.

"Is Jasmine really dead?" she whispered.

"I`m afraid she is," he said.

"I…I can`t believe she is just gone like that," Alice said, "She just…can`t be gone."

Samuel sighed, and could see that the young girl didn`t want to believe what she had seen. Even him couldn`t feel Jasmine`s magic when the man had pronounced her dead. Jasmine had left them, and all that was left was that poor copy of her. That thing that had stayed sealed within her had now taken hold of her body, using it as a vessel.

"I will take you back to your home," he said, "This is not your war."

Alice turned toward him, her eyes still glistened with tears that will never fall.

"C`mon," Samuel told her, taking hold of her shoulder.

Alice reluctantly followed.

* * *

The Darkness now in full control of Jasmine`s body landed in front of the large monument called the Crystalis. Looking at the large monument towering above her, she approached it, a dark grin on her face.

"**Arise my Children…hear the call of your Lord."**

She slammed both of her palms into the monument, and the color of the crystal transformed form pearly white to a blood red in seconds. Then one after the other, fissures started to appear on the monument, echoing and traversing all across the entire thing.

Then a grumbling sound grew, low at first, then louder and louder until it was the only thing that she could hear as a column of reddish light burst from the top of the Crystalis and headed skyward, as the sun turned black, covering everything into shadows and darkness.

Under her, the world will never see the light of day again. Only shadows will be covering Autelas for all eternity. Then, she noticed a shadow of a person coming out of the crystal.

"**It`s been a while, Natia."**

The warrior who had come unto the light was indeed Natia, not looking a day older from when she was caught into the blast with her twin, Navril. The warrior glanced at her with all the venom she could muster.

"So you have a new body to inhabit," she said.

"**This body is far better than yours has ever been," **The Darkness told her, a dark grin on her face.

"I should have never gone against my sister," Natia said, glaring at her hatefully, "You used my weakness against me…"

"**I guess a near millennia imprisoned within this seal had done wonders for your conscience," **the Darkness chuckled, "**But, I will want my Scythe."**

She extended her hand toward Natia who robotically approached her and in a flash of light, a deadly looking Scythe had appeared in her hand and she kneeled down, with her head bowed and presented the weapon toward her. Grinning, The Darkness took the weapon feeling the power growing within her as armor appeared on her body, with the dark cloak that was flying behind her.

"**ARISE," **

The Earth started to tremble as things started to rise out of the ground, most of them bones but slowly flesh started to appear upon them and in seconds a large group of thousands of Shadowen were coming out of the Earth.

"**There will be no peace in this world," **the Darkness said, as it gazed at his army.

Natia looked around herself, and gritted her teeth.

"**Be grateful I saved your life against that spell," **the Darkness said, looking at her, "**Now your body and soul will serve me, you may resist, but I will have total control over your mind and the first thing I can tell you is you will lead the army against the Autelas Castle at dawn."**

Then she started to walk away when she came to abrupt stop, putting a hand into her head.

_**What the hell…?**_

Then she chuckled, a dark grin growing on her face…

"**So, that`s what it is,"**

* * *

Samuel was making the soldiers getting ready for battle as he supervised the entire thing. He had fought in wars before, but never in his life had he lead an entire army. Scorpio was doing what he does best, cowering behind the Castle walls. He never thought that the man who had leaded a revolution against his own father could be cowering right now…

"Get the civilians into the bowels of the Castle," he ordered them, "We do not know when the enemy will start moving…"

"Why are you giving us orders Elf?" a soldier said, "Prince Scorpio is our leader and our Royal? Why isn't he leading us?"

Samuel turned toward the man.

"You want to know why our Prince is not leading us," he said slowly, "Well, your Prince is the one _singlehandedly_ responsible for launching the Second All-Father wars upon us. I`m taking hold of this army, for our dear Prince is cowering inside this castle for he believed there is no hope in facing an enemy like this, unlike me who believe there is still hope for all of us."

The soldier stayed quiet as all of the surrounding people who had stopped to watch them, and Samuel took hold of this opportunity.

"No matter what you believe, or feel," he continued addressing the crowd, "No matter how bleak the situation might seems for all of us, there is still hope. In all that darkness and shadows, there is always a silver lining."

Then a shadow crossed them, drawing all the attention of the peoples present, as frightened murmurs started to grow within the group.

"_Samuel, come quick," _Alice`s voice yelled.

He quickly got up the large walls of the castle, arriving near Alice, as his eyes widened seeing the red column of light pointing skyward coming from the Crystalis.

"What`s going on?"

"It`s covering the entire world into Darkness," Samuel said, "It`s making its second coming into our world."

Alice glanced at him, "Which means?"

Samuel looked at her, a haunted look in his eyes.

"_The Darkness is reborn."_

**and this is it for now. enjoy and review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. Possibilities

**Here is the next chapter. hope you enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen

Possibilities

Night had fallen over the Castle of Autelas. All of the soldiers were resting in their homes for tomorrow they will be ready for war. The atmosphere around the city was tense and uncomfortable, so much that it could be cut with a knife.

Samuel on the other hand was on the city Walls as he looked out to the large plain that surrounded the city. His gaze was fixed upon the column of reddish light that was in the distance, knowing that's where the enemy was camped. It was merely a couple of kilometers away, meaning that they will be able to see the enemy coming from miles away.

He sighed to himself, looking skyward.

Ever since this afternoon, the entire sky was covered with a thick black smoke, hiding the light of the moon from them, making everything around them seems darker than it should be.

"It's so quiet,"

He jumped about a foot in the air at the voice turning toward it. Alice was standing right beside him, her yellow eyes scanning the distance. Her pale skin seems to have an unholy glow in the darkness, the same color as the moonlight.

"_Don't_ sneak up on me like that," Samuel told her.

"I didn't sneak up on you Samuel," Alice said, "I was already here."

"Oh."

He must have been deeper in his thoughts than he thought if he didn't even notice that Alice was standing there.

"I could send you back home," Samuel told her turning toward the vampire, "This is not your war."

"I know it's not my war," Alice responded, "But, I can't stand idly by not knowing what happened to you or…Jasmine."

Samuel sighed, but didn't bother to say anything. Even him, couldn't still believe that the girl was gone too. But, the thing that had caused the massacre at the Town Square wasn't Jasmine…

_It was the Darkness…_

_I can see why everyone would be scared of this power, _he thought to himself, _something dark enough to destroy the entire world._

Suddenly the noise of a horn drew his attention as he approached the wall, his eyes widening in disbelief…

"Samuel, what is it?"

"_Open the Gates," _he yelled at the soldiers who were guarding it, before quickly heading down himself with Alice hot in his tail.

They arrived at the large double gates of the Castle Walls coming face to face with a group of Elves that were all walking into the Square, at the head was Ishmael, Samuel's father. He was dressed for combat with his bow on his back, and his twin swords producing from his waist. He let out a smile seeing Samuel arriving there with Alice.

"Hello my son," he saluted.

"Dad," Samuel said, "What are you doing here?"

"I have seen the Column of Darkness cover our Lands," Ishmael said to him, his voice grave, "I can only assume that the worse had happened. Your friend, David told us of what had happened, and I was able to assemble my army to be of help in this battle, after all, it is something that concern ever free folks in Autelas."

"Thanks Dad," he said, taking the man in a hug.

Ishmael nodded and said something in Elvish to his men whom all followed his orders, and he turned toward his son.

"There is something we must discuss my son," he said, "Take me to your quarters."

They made toward the place, arriving inside an empty room in the Castle.

"What is it that you've wanted to speak about?"

"We must remove the Darkness from Jasmine's body," Ishmael told him.

Samuel blinked, "Is that even possible?"

"Did the Princess ever joined with the Darkness power?"

"No," Samuel said, "Off course not."

Ishmael nodded, "Then, we will have a chance of removing it from its vessel. They had never bonded. Jasmine is still intact."

"What are you talking about Dad," Samuel said.

"There is a good chance," Ishmael said, "That Princess Jasmine…_may still be alive."_

"What…How?"

"Tell me son, how did Jasmine died?" Ishmael asked.

"The Torture Curse," Samuel said, "She was to succumb it till death."

"It wasn't the Killing Curse," Ishmael said, "Her magic, while underused and not very powerful. It had been done before, that the magic shut down the body so that it could heal itself. But In Jasmine's case, since her body possesses two kind of magical auras, while one is gone…the other took over…"

"That's how the Darkness was able to take over Jasmine's body," Samuel said, catching on what his father was saying.

"That's right." Ishmael said, "Here"

He handed Samuel a piece of parchment with the strange sealing across it.

"This…this is…"

"The Original Separating Spell," Ishmael told him, "Get close enough to put it on Jasmine's body…ripping the Darkness away from her body."

Then something occurred to Samuel.

"Couldn't this have been done if Jasmine was alright?"

Ishmael looked at him, his eyes finding his.

"It could have been done…but Jasmine would have been killed in the process," Ishmael told him, "Separating magic from its host. It's similar as to have your body rip apart by Seliuses. The mind will not be able to bear it."

Samuel glanced at the seal in his hand.

"This is a chance we are going to have to take if we have to bring Jasmine back into our World," he said, "But…where is Jasmine now?"

"Where does the lost spirits goes to Samuel?" Ishmael asked him.

He starred at his father for a few moments before a single name escape from his lips.

"_Everlast,"_

* * *

Jasmine opened her eyes.

At first, she didn't know where she was or how she got there, and not even sure where _here _was in the first place. Standing up, she noticed at once that she was naked, and she glanced at her surroundings. Everything was covered up with white smokes that she couldn't see barely anywhere five feet away from her.

Glancing at her body again, she wished she had at least, some clothes on and before her very eyes, clothes appeared on her body, making her gasp in surprise. Then, she glanced around herself, wondering where she was at the moment.

Last thing she remembered was being tortured by the Sorcerer under Scorpio's orders…

As she walked, she noticed the smokes around her started to dissipate, as features of the place she was in started to reappear around her, and in the distance she noticed someone seating by a table.

She approached the person, and noticed that it was a young boy, looking somewhere around twelve years old, dressed smartly as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Hello Jasmine," he said, looking up at her.

The girl stared at him puzzled.

"Come, join me for a cup of tea," he said extending his hand toward the empty chair across him.

The girl approached him, taking the empty seat.

"I don't mean to be imposing but…where are we?"

The boy looked up at her, "I thought you would know."

Jasmine raised her eyebrow, "How come?"

"Look around you, don't you recognize this place?" the boy told her, looking sideway.

Jasmine did so and gasped.

A large plain of green grass was extending from where they were seating which was underneath a gold tree. Jasmine continued to glance around, recognizing it.

"This is…the Royal Plains," she whispered, "I…I've only been here in my youths before my mother died… but I don't understand how I can be here?"

"This is the place, where your happiest memoires are," the boy said wisely, "To put you at ease and relax, it shows you where the happiness still lay."

Jasmine turned toward the boy.

"Am I dead?"

The boy laughed out loud.

"If you were, you _wouldn't _be here will you," he said a slight smile growing on his face.

That confused Jasmine.

"I'm…I'm not dead?"

"No Jasmine," he said, "You're still alive…just having an out of body moment…_literally_."

"What…"

The boy sipped on his tea and said, "When your White magic shut down your body, entering what we call the Anemic Sleep, the dark aura of the Darkness took hold of your body…using it as a vessel as it had done, millennia ago with Natia."

"Then, who are you?" Jasmine asked, "If I'm dead…?"

"You may call me…Adam."

"Adam?" Jasmine repeated.

"Yes," the boy said, looking at her smiling, "and welcome to Autelas, daughter of Salvatore, and I believe there is someone who you would like to meet."

"Meet?" Jasmine repeated, "Who?"

Adam glanced over her shoulders, "There she is behind you."

When he said that, Jasmine heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming closer, making her turn around and she felt her breath left her. A woman was approaching them, dressed in an Autelas Royalty robes that were beautifully designed and in vibrant red color. Her long green hair reached the bottom of her waist, but it was the face that made Jasmine's eyes widen.

The beautiful blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, her face bearing a bright smile as she watched Jasmine across her.

Jasmine stood up from her chair, as the woman came to a stop right in front of her. They were almost the same height now and the last time they had seen each other, Jasmine was much younger. Then, the woman raises her hand to touch Jasmine's cheeks.

"My daughter…my _beautiful child,_" she said, her voice wavering with emotions.

"_Mother_…" Jasmine breathed, as if she was still daring to believe the woman was standing there.

The woman took her in a hug, one which Jasmine fully returned, tears falling from her eyes.

**what a sweet moment for Jasmine, to meet her mother after all this time. Well, hope you enjoy the sweetness for next chapter will be the start of the war. yeah, all fighting from beginning to ends. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	20. War

**Here it is as i warned, the War begins...**

Chapter Twenty

War

Samuel stood on top of the walls around the City of Autelas Castle, looking at the endless plains that were across him. With his Father's help, he will be leading the army against The Darkness when they arrive. He chanced a glance toward the Sorcerer that was seating beside him, knowing that the man was using the spell _Sahoulagram _to scoop out the enemy's movement.

Then, he turned toward the pale small vampire beside him.

"You still want to fight?"

"Yes," Alice told him, narrowing her yellow eyes, "It's my decision Samuel, don't think of making me change my mind."

Samuel sighed, "I wasn't planning to."

Then the Sorcerer in beside him suddenly snapped awake, gasping as he did so.

"Tell me what you see?" he quickly asked.

"Their numbers are great," The Sorcerer answered, "I believe they are Shadowens…more than I can count…I will say about 50,000 strong."

Samuel could feel an iron cold grip in his chest.

_50,000_? He thought _how she has reassembled an army so quickly._

"Thank you," Samuel said, "Go back to the other Sorcerers and tell them to get ready."

The Sorcerer nodded and Samuel looked toward the plains in front of him and even farther away was the red column that was spreading the darkness across the world. Then, something caught his eyes.

It was small at first but as it drew closer, he recognized it as a winged person…_one with black feathered wings._

"Give me a spy glass quick," he said.

A nearby soldier handed one over, and Samuel looked through it.

The person wasn't who he thought it was for the face was hidden by a helmet. The figure was dressed in a very slick armor thought he recognized it as an early versions of the Shrine Guardians armors.

_But why?_

* * *

Natia landed on the ground. She was facing the castle her face blank of emotions. Then she raised her hand and started to chant a powerful dark spell.

"_Dark Flames hear my pleas, Rains your rages upon thy foes,"_

The skies started to rumbles around her as a dark grin crossed upon her face.

"FULL SCALE,"

* * *

Samuel turned his attention toward the sky, confusion written all over his face. It shouldn't be able to rain considering the dark spell that was shadowing the natural order of things, but what _was_ that rumbling noise?

He turned the spy glass toward the dark winged figure whom had both of her hands raised as if she was _controlling _the skies…But that was impossible…the only one in history that could do such a spell would be…

_No, it can't be her, _he thought, removing the spy glass from his face, _that's impossible._

But reality was determined to prove him wrong as dark balls of flames falls from the darkened skies heading straight for the city, and Samuel could feel an uncontrollable stupor growing through his body as the balls of black flames heading straight for the city, the noises thunder getting louder.

"_EVERYBODY FIND SHELTERS_," he heard his father's voice, Ishmael yell above the noise of thunders.

Samuel pulled Alice down with himself, as the balls of flames slammed themselves upon the city as screams rose into the air. He heard the balls colliding against buildings, hearing them tumbling downs or exploding into jets of fires.

"DO NOT LET THE FIRE TOUCH YOU," Ishmael was yelling, "WHATEVER YOU DO."

Samuel stood up, glancing around himself pulling Alice with him.

The city was burning in some parts and could still hear the echoing screams of pain, and hysteria as another ball of flames slammed against a tower, collapsing it in moments covered with fire.

"Whatever you do Alice, stay close to me you hear," he told her.

Alice nodded, and he can see the look of utter horror on her face seeing the devastation she was seeing. It was horrifying to all people who are first experiencing war seeing death so close to you.

"Samuel," Ishmael yelled.

"Get the injured into the House of Healing," he told his father, "I will take care of the battle for now."

His father nodded.

"How can a person be able to do such devastations," Alice asked him.

"Only one person was able to do this," Samuel told her, "and it's Natia, she is a prodigy in Dark Magic, the person who had started the first All-Father War, millennia ago. She destroyed mere villages with only using this spell…This is truly horrifying to see it for real rather than read it in history books."

"Lord Samuel, the Army is coming," a soldier on the wall yelled.

"Get in positions," Samuel yelled, "Prepare for battle…Arms the Catapults. Sorcerers pull out your summons…Get Archers on the walls, quickly."

He stood up on the wall, seeing the large army approaching; the winged figure was flying again, now with a sword on her hand, as the Shadowen army was quickly approaching them and Samuel yelled.

"_FIRE THE CATAPULTS_,"

He hears the other men yelling his orders and in second the giants' machines were sending large balls of flames into the air toward the enemy. To everyone shock, the balls of flames was being snuffed out by an invisible force, drawing gasp and disbelief through the group.

"What…what happened?" Alice voiced, still taken aback.

"It's _her_," Samuel said, "She is the one in lead of this army; she is the one deflecting our attacks."

"The enemy is within range of the wall," A soldier yelled.

"ARCHERS and Sorcerers," Samuel yelled, drawing his sword, "_Let it rain death_."

Hundreds of arrows were released toward the group while The Sorcerer send out killing spells toward the oncoming enemy. Some of them fell upon the attacks while more of them charged forward.

"_SECOND WAVE_," he yelled, "_GO_."

The Archers that were on the courtyard let out a volley of arrows into the enemy, hitting more of them but the wave of enemy had reached the walls. Then he noticed the winged figure arriving near them, so close that they could hear the wings beating in the wind as she made her hands into an X shape.

Samuel, getting a foreboding feeling, but before she could move more, arrows landed upon her disrupting the spell she was about to cast as she removed itself, flying away.

"_LADDERS, LADDERS_."

Large and long ladders were now rising from the ground with many numbers of Shadowen hanging from them. The Shadowen to describe were the ugliest, nastiest and the most violent creatures that was ever created. They had yellowish eyes with pointed teeth. Dressed in crude armors with crude weapons that were quite deadly and sharp, they were all snarling and making more noises as they drew closer to the top of the wall.

"SWORDS," Samuel yelled, pulling out his.

The Shadowen had reached the wall, and just had the first one was arriving, Samuel run him through with his blade. Around him, more of the Shadowen were arriving along the wall as the soldiers started to fight against them with all their might into protecting their home. Samuel himself was cutting down enemy after the other with precisions and skills, and other them using his magic to banish them away from him.

The Sorcerers were sending spells and hex all around, most of them using the killing curses, dropping the nearest Shadowen down, but the numbers were starting to increases as more Shadowens started to pour onto the wall, making the battle quite harder.

Samuel jumped down from where he was landing down on the ground and he give a quick glance around himself searching for Alice and quickly finding her throwing a Shadowen over the wall. She was moving quickly, too quick for the Shadowen to get a clean hit on her.

She was doing well for her first war. Maybe vampires were quick learner on the battlefield, but for now, he had to focuses on his own task.

"Bare the Gates," he heard a man yell.

Samuel turned his attentions towards the group of soldiers that were making their way toward the heavy Iron gates of the Walls and he followed them. When he arrived, he could hear the boom-boom of the war machine trying to bring down the gates from the other side.

"_Hurry_," he yelled to the group.

The man were working on putting the wooden bars against the large Gate as the enemy crashed against it in thunderous booms that were cracking the heavy gates, and Samuel hold up his bloodied sword as the barren woods were starting to give ways, and he noticed the soldiers stepping back a little from the fears of what was beyond the Gates.

"Steady soldiers, steady," Samuel told them, "You are the only roadblock against this enemy from taking over your homes and your city. We will stand and fight."

With one last thunderous boom, the Gates fell down on the ground in a large clatter, raising dust and smokes as Samuel breathed through his nose not wanting to inhale dust, tightening his grip on his sword handle.

Then a large form entered the Courtyard they were in, roaring and Samuel was shocked to see the beast there. It was a fell creature that was said to be extinct, a _magical _creature none the less.

It was called a Warhen. With a lizard like body and clawed limbs and it's tongue can lash out to capture its prey, and he knew none of the soldiers will stand a chance against it, but before he could shout out his warning, the Warhen tongue fly out of its mouth, lashing toward them and Samuel dodged out of the way, and heard a bloodcurdling scream which was snapped off with the sound of crunching bones.

Quickly standing up, Samuel summoned his magic in one hand as he whispered a spell over the gem that was on the sword.

"_Alavahida, Neha inep,"_

The sword started to glow a deep orange color, drawing the attention of the creature which roared at him and Samuel yelled, "C'mon."

* * *

Alice rolled on the back of a Shadowen, striking the one behind it in a kick breaking its face, before spinning around, slashing the previous one with her short sword. Quickly glancing around herself, she noticed many dead bodies, both men and Shadowen alike littering the blood soaked wall.

Letting out a snarl of anger, she jumped over a soldier who was being double teamed, taking down the nearest one with a well placed punch in the throat as the soldier took down the other.

"Never have I seen such skills before young one," he said.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Been better," he told her, "we are losing ground; we are going to have to fall back."

Glancing at how few soldiers they were still fighting, Alice knew that it was the case also.

"THEY ARE COMING THROUGHT THE GATES," a Sorcerer yelled.

The man that Alice had saved yelled, "Tell the others to fall back immediately, Retreat to the second Level."

"_RETREAT_," An Elf was yelling, as he fired his arrows toward the oncoming enemy, "Retreat."

"What about Samuel?"

"Lord Samuel is a skilled warrior," the man told her, "He will join us, knowing the situation."

Suddenly a shadow passed over them, and the two looked up to see the dark winged person landing around them, pulling out her sword and quickly attacking them, taking down the soldiers around her with an amazing speed.

"_It's the Darkness," _a soldier yelled, "_Run…"_

Suddenly, the winged warrior raised her palm toward the skies as they rumbled once more, and Alice catching what she was trying to do, speed toward her, ignoring the warning calls she was getting, slamming into her, disrupting the spell, then before she could do anything else, Alice was violently sent flying back slamming into a wall which cracked beneath her.

Then the winged warrior launched toward her with her blade, ready to behead her, but Alice quickly dodged her movement and bringing up her sword to block the next attack.

"You fight well, for a woman," the female voice said, from beneath her helmet.

"So you say, Natia," Alice answered.

They were a slight surprise at the name as the winged warrior stepped back to observe her.

"You know who I am?"

"A friend of mine does," Alice said, "He recognized your spell of ball of fire."

"Good," Natia said removing her helmet from her face, showing the dark hair with the ruby red eyes, "Then, I will have this honor in fighting you."

With that Natia launched forward with her sword and Alice blocked it, surprised at how much force it had behind it, quickly moved her blade so that she could bloke the next strike. She was thanking herself that she was a vampire, for she would not have been able to keep up with the attacks, much less see them coming. For her vampire sight made her see things that most people would not see coming. It was no wonder that Natia had taken down those soldiers so quickly.

Without warning Natia did a maneuver that pushed Alice's sword aside and faced her palm forward murmuring, "_Evpalutia."_

The next thing Alice knew is that she was crashing against the wall, feeling something warm glistering down her mouth, and landing on the ground coughing. She was feeling pain all over, something that was strange for her considering that she was a vampire and that her skin was diamond hard. She wiped her mouth noticing a red substance on it, shock running through her.

"I'm…_bleeding?"_

"Such a curious creature you are," Natia told her, her eyes darkening slightly, "You have no magical bond and yet, you are almost as one of the Fairy."

**Yeah, this an all war chapter. hope you enjoy it.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	21. Heart of Courage

**Here is the second part of the war.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-One

Heart of Courage

Alice starred at the blood in her hand in confusion and shock. It was almost as if she was seeing blood for the first time in her life, half fascinated and half mortified, but all and all she was confused. Why should she bleeding when she is a vampire?

It was almost too impossible to think about that blood was coming from her…her own blood. When was the last time she saw her own blood. But the main question that was running through her mind was…

_How was she able to bleed, when she was a vampire?_

Then, she raised her head to see her enemy standing across her, her hands straight for the skies which rumbled beneath her commands. Then, the ball of black flames started to come down on the Castle, smashing against the walls as the fires spread through the many homes. The screams of pain and terror echoed around and Alice saw a Sorcerer get caught in flames and in second the black flames consumed him until he was simply a carcasses of burning flesh, and it made her want to thrown up.

Natia launched herself into the sky, and Alice saw the Shadowens had taken over the first wall, since she couldn't see any of the Autelas soldiers except for the dead ones. Swallowing heavily, she stood up, drawing her sword with her. Pain was taking all over her body, but she couldn't let it out now for she had to get to the gates where the men and Sorcerers were running to.

"RETREAT," a soldier was yelling, while he holds a bloody sword in his hand.

Then at that moment a large crash drew Alice's attention seeing a section of a wall, the one that was leading toward the Entrance Gates to see an large creature that resemble an overgrown lizard, but the strange thing was the man on top of the lizard…

She blinked.

It was Samuel.

He was holding on a sword that was shining bright gold in the air before he stabbed in straight into the creature's head. The said creature let out a wail of pain, snarling as Samuel jumped off, did a back flip in midair and landing on his feet.

He was breathing heavily, and had a wound on his arm.

"SAMUEL," she yelled.

The later looked up at the call, surprised.

"What are you still doing here?"

"We have to retreat," Alice told him, "They've taken over the wall…and I wasn't about to leave you here."

"Okay, c'mon let's go," Samuel said running toward the large Gate that separated the first level with the second level.

As they neared, they noticed that they were some soldiers still running through and the Sorcerers were putting a strong defense against the oncoming wave of enemy, as they let the two enter before slamming and barricading the door behind them.

"Quickly, _quickly_," a soldier was saying to the men whom were putting the barricades up.

They can hear the Shadowen snarling and roaring on the other side as they scratched against the wood of the Gate, but they weren't getting through…at least, not for a while.

"What your name and rank soldier?" Samuel asked him.

"I'm Bohlen my Lord, and my rank is Lieutenant," the man, Bohlen told him.

"Do you know how many soldiers we've lost?" Samuel asked him.

"A great numbers I'm afraid," Bohlen said, his eyes shadowed, "The Elves have been a great hand but, we might not survive the war."

Samuel's eyes were grave as he clenches his hands into fist, blood dripping from his wounded arm. Bohlen may have noticed this and said, "My Lord, Why not visit the House of Healing for this wound. We will need you on the battlefield when it restarts."

Samuel nodded to him.

"I will, meanwhile, you supervise what's going on here and take commands if you have to when it restarts," he told the soldier.

The man gives him a nod.

Samuel walked off, with Alice following him and she winced a little feeling the pain in her side.

"Are you alright Alice?"

"I'm feeling pain all over my body," Alice answered him; "I didn't think that was going to be possible."

Samuel turned toward her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You're feeling…pain? Is that normal for your vampire race?"

Alice frowned.

"I…I don't think so," she answered him, "Unless, we got our body ripen apart, other than that," She shrugged her shoulders, "But, the strange thing is…I was bleeding…"

"You've bleed?"

"Yeah, and I know vampires don't bleed…so what's happening to me?"

Samuel shook his head.

"I have no idea,"

They arrived in the House of Healing. It was a large and beautifully designed building that had miraculously hadn't been damaged during the attack upon Autelas. As they arrived a woman, dressed in blue robes noticed them coming and quickly approached.

"My dear Elf, you are wounded," she said, noticing the wound, "Here let me take care of it."

She led Samuel into the building which was filled with people whom were being treated for their wounds. They were mostly soldiers with bandages on their wounded parts and Alice noticed, to her horror, they were a few that had lost limbs.

"We had to cut them off, for the Black Flames doesn't consume their entire body," the woman said noticing Alice's face, "Those are the purest dark arts I have ever seen in my life before…whoever is using them is a master at it…Here we are."

She put Samuel to seat on a chair as she removed his sleeves, taking a look at the nasty gash that was on his arm.

"Were you bitten?" the Healer asked him curious, "This is not a sword mark."

"Yeah…A Warhen," Samuel told her.

The Healer looked at him, stricken.

"A _Warhen…_Dear me, you're still alive?" she said, "Master Elf, you have quite luck on your side."

She started the Healing treatment on the wounds as her hand started to glow a deep blue color.

"This will only take a few minutes," she told him.

* * *

The Darkness was seating by the large column of reddish light as she watched. She didn't bother entering the battle after all; this war is as good as won for if Autelas fall, the rest of the world will follow, since Autelas is the largest and most powerful force that will stand against her campaign. Grinning darkly, she wished she could see the look on Jasmine's face if she could see her home burning into the ground.

Thinking of the Princess, it was a real shame that she had rejected the offering of power. But that was what makes it more interesting, a challenge. Natia was a jealous fool had given in too easily into her power, but the girl was quite adept into Dark magic, and she had done a beautiful job with it.

_**If only Jasmine had given unto my Power, **_she thought wistfully, _**She could have become the Queen of Darkness, a name that would had brought fear many generations after her death. She would have been the One.**_

The Darkness thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings batting, making her glance up seeing Natia arriving and landing before her, getting on her knee.

"Update on how the battle is progressing?"

"We have minor casualties," Natia said, "Their numbers have dwindled with my Devastator spell. Autelas will fall before midday."

The Darkness grinned wickedly.

"**Who is leading the Army**?"

"An Elven warrior," Natia told her.

The Darkness frowned, glancing toward Natia.

"**Not Scorpio**?"

Natia shook her head.

The Darkness stood up, her eyes narrowing in anger. It was supposed to be Scorpio leading the Army against her. She is supposed to enjoy watching the look on his face when he will be defeated and enjoys his suffering, not some random Elf.

"**Scorpio Salvatore is cunning enough to overthrown his own Father, but is cowardly against me," **she said, "**I will make him pay for this, making an Elf do the job for him. I will enter the battle myself, and murder everyone that stand against me to him, and I will find him…make him suffer, torture him while his world go up in flames."**

She picked up her Scythe as the two raven black wings grew out of her back.

"**Time to bring fear into the hearts of men," **she said, a dark look taking over her face.

* * *

Samuel heard the boom-boom of the enemy against the Gate as he seated down. The battle wasn't going well. They had lost quite a good number of their troops, and the enemy was still much stronger and more vicious than they are. He knew they were a good chance that they will not survive this war.

_Not unless they bring outside help…_

David had been gone for almost two days now, and he was seriously worried that the blonde man won't be arriving in time, only finding the ruins and the dead bodies around what was once Autelas…

Samuel suddenly shook those thoughts from his head.

It wasn't good getting such thoughts in his head when he was fighting. He loved his world, and he was going to fight for it. If The Darkness wants this world, it's going to have to take them from their cold, dead hands.

With a new vigor running through him, Samuel pulled out his sword, drawing the attention of the nearby soldiers, and he climbed on top of a broken wall, looking at the soldiers who were looking at him.

"Soldier of Autelas, _hear me_," he called.

The group of soldiers rallied around him, all of them wanting to hear what he had to say.

"We have faced many trials in the long history of our world," he said, looking around at them all, "Many dark figures have come to try to destroy us but we have pushed them back with our blood, sweats and tears. We have showed them that they are nothing compared to us. My fellow soldiers, I have seen in your eyes the look that will take the heart of me, and hear me when I say that today is not the day to give up."

A thunderous boom echoed from the gates behind him.

"This Darkness had come to show us that it can destroy us because it wields magic," Samuel said, looking around at them, a new fire burning in his eyes, "But it forgets that we also have something that is stronger within us. Something stronger than any spells or incantations could give. Stronger than the enemy at our doors, stronger than it's wicked and foul spells,"

During his speech, many soldiers were standing up, taking hold of their weapons as Sorcerers took hold of their staffs, and the fire that was showing within Samuel's speech was giving them new strength.

Another thunderous boom as the door shook behind him.

"_We wield the Heart of Courage_," Samuel yelled, raising his sword into the air.

A loud roar echoed around the many soldiers as many of them were shaking their head in agreement to what he was saying. It was like his words were giving them new hope in their hearts.

"With the Heart of Courage at our possession, no enemy army can withstand our might," Samuel told him, "With this Heart of Courage, we will be _victorious_."

An thunderous boom and with a loud creaking sound, the Gates gives way from where they were standing and in slow motion they fall into the ground, raising a little dust from beneath them.

Samuel jumped from where he was standing, landing down facing the opened now gateway which showed nothing but Shadowen from beyond it, snarling as their yellowish eyes watched them, but to the Shadowen surprise, the people instead of running, they were now standing fast against them, making them wonder what changed.

But Samuel didn't give them time to wonder for the moment the Shadowen had come into view he raised his palm toward them and yelled,

"_Bombardus,"_

A large explosion threw the Shadowen backward as they let out squeals of pains and anger, and then Samuel yelled,

"_CHARRRRRGE_."

With Samuel at the head of the Autelas Army, they charged into the group, all of the soldiers fueled with the power behind Samuel's words, they didn't wonder nor fear anymore. It was as if his words had brought up an old pride of the old days to life, that was making the soldiers fight with a new vigor like nothing the world have ever seen.

For they carries within themselves the Heart of Courage.

* * *

Samuel himself was taking down enemies after enemies. It was like he was on a rampage, swinging his sword and magic around, cutting them down like they were nothing. The soldiers around him were fighting hard too, and he let a grin work on his face.

His words have given those brave soldiers something to fight for, and a new courage against an enemy that was said to be terrifying, but with their new strength, this enemy was just another invading army.

The Elf let out a yell as he slashes oncoming Shadowens, before he heard a shluck sound, and turning seeing the dead Shadowen falls down.

"You _really_ need to watch your back," Alice told him, pulling out her sword from the dead monster.

"Thanks for the save," he said, smiling at her.

"Let's take them down," Alice said, "Those things have defiled Jasmine's home for too long."

"Yeah," Samuel said, before the two charged forward.

It was like watching a well choreographed deadly dance of swordplay as the two fought and took down enemies around them. But the battle was growing tiredly hard as more soldiers fell from the Shadowen swords. It was frustrating seeing brave men meet their ends at the hands of such monsters.

Then that was then they heard it.

The sound of a horn ringing loud in the air, reverberating across them

"What is that?" Alice asked, curious.

"The Horn of the Shrine," Samuel whispered, a smile growing on his face.

_The Shrine had arrived._

_David had come._

**Anyone feeling inspired with Samuel's speech? if you really want to, go listen to Two Steps from Hell heart of Courage while reading that part. I did so and it sounded so freaking epic. like something out of Lord of the Rings, but anyway hope you have enjoyed this so far.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	22. The Shrine Guardians

**Hey everyone who is stil reading this fic. Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Shrine Guardians

The many Shadowen that were still on the large fields that surrounded the castle looked toward where the Horn had rang and to their surprise, a single man stood in the distance over the cliff.

He was dressed in a silver armor that gleamed brilliantly from the magic of it, his blond hair falling around his head as he holds a staff in his hand and the horn in the other. He stood there as he watched the dark smokes rises from the city of Autelas and he let a small smile show on his face.

Samuel had done well in defending the city.

"It would seem we have arrived just in time," a voice said.

It was a woman with long silver hair as her eyes pierced the surrounding watching the Army in the distance, as her large white wings expanded from behind her.

"Let's give Sammy a hand," David told her, "He had to fight alone for a while."

The woman nodded turning toward the Army that was behind her and putting her helmet on.

"Azumphel, take your flank to the left side," she said, turning to one of her General whom nodded.

"Yes My Lady," the General said, before summoning her wings and flying off.

"Sigrid, the right side," she said to the next one who flew into the air.

"I, Endrea, will lead the main troops to the enemy," she said pulling out her sword, turning toward them, "Our brethren had called us to help, let's honor the call."

The cheers grew loud in the air behind them as the Shrine Guardians charged toward the Shadowen as David blew through the horn again.

* * *

The Darkness was surprised at this turn of events.

Even it hadn't been able to predict the coming of the Shrine Guardians.

Narrowing her eyes, she watched the Army that had been the cause of her downfall before. Navril had been part of it, and she had almost sealed her within the Cristalis. She gritted her teeth.

_**This Elf is sure is more than I give him credit for, **_she thought to herself, _**But then again, they have underestimate me too.**_

"**Natia, find this Elf leader and take him out," **she said, "**I want to snuff out any sign of them having hope of winning this war."**

Natia nodded and flew off, heading toward the burning city of Autelas.

The Darkness itself flew toward where the Guardians were attacking.

She would destroy them.

* * *

With the arrival of the Shrine Guardians, the soldiers hope seemed to have redoubled since Samuel's speech for they were fighting with all they had, and even Samuel and Alice were fighting with the brave group of soldiers and the Shadowen army were distracted on to go help their fellows brethren from the wrath of the Shrine Guardians as their army was being attacked at two fronts.

"They seem more distracted," Alice noticed.

"They don't know if to stay there or go fight outside to walls," Samuel answered her, as he takes down a Shadowen.

"Let's hope they stay like this for the entire rest of this war," Alice said kicking a Shadowen off of her, "That way we might actually win this war ourselves."

Samuel grinned at her.

"I believe we just might,"

Then without warning, a large explosion rocked the area as if someone dropped a bomb where they were fighting. It sends Samuel and Alice flying into a direction as rocks, dust and bodies went flying in many directions.

Then Natia landed down on the ground, her red eyes flashing as she glanced around.

"Come out whenever you are, leader of this army," she growled.

Angry, she sends the same spell flying into a direction of a random tower, exploding it into a thousand pieces as the rocks and debris a feral grin on her face.

* * *

The Shrine Guardians were fighting very well against the Shadowen for they were merely foot soldiers with only their weapons to fight against them. While the Shrine Guardians had magic, with their weapons, most were skilled with.

Endrea was taking down many enemies with her dual swords. She was quick, and having many experiences of battle, the enemies fell quickly against her blade. David had done well warning them of the oncoming danger and the sky darkening across the world had only fueled their assumption and through that she had been able to assemble the Guardian Army, after all this was what the Shrine was created for.

To battle the Darkness when it rises as Navril against her twin sister and as Ekiril did against the Witch.

After taking down a Shadowen in long distance with her magic, Endrea noticed a dark shape quickly approaching the battlefield in the air, and whatever that thing was…it was strong with Dark Magic…

_Could this thing be?_

Endrea didn't finish her thoughts for the dark shape had landed near her group and with a swipe of her deadly Scythe, she had taken down all of the Guardians what were near her as their bodies exploded in jets of bloods, bathing the ground.

This drew the attention of the nearby Guardians as they gazed at the armored enemy that had just arrived, wielding the deadly Scythe in one hand, and Endra could see the dark red eyes flashing in the helmet's eyes, and at that point on, she just knew whom she was facing in combat, and this show of power taking down the Guardians.

_The Darkness, _she thought, _from what David had told us, it inhabit the late Princess Jasmine's body._

"**Guardians of the Shrine," **the new arrival spoke as thousand of voices seemed to reverberate from within it, **"you have caused my downfall before, and you must know by now, the same trick won't work on me twice. This time, I will Kill you all."**

Endrea noticed the Guardians that were attacking it.

"NO…Don't…" she started, but it was already too late.

The Darkness raised its weapon and gives it a good swipe. A blast of dark power was slammed upon the oncoming attackers, sending them backward as their bodies exploded into jets of blood. It was like watching a massacre.

_How we hope to defeat such evil, _she thought to herself desperately, but she shook her head.

Navril faced this creature head on and won the fight, and that's what she would do. She raised her sword to her lips and kissed the gem that was in the bottom of the blade.

"_All Father of the Light, give me your strength," _she whispered.

The gem glow a deep blue as the light encircled the sword in total, drawing the attention of the Darkness.

"**Your world shall know…**_**fear,"**_

With that the dark entity charged forward.

* * *

Samuel groaned as he stood up from the wreckage that had just happened. Glancing around himself, he noticed the many dead soldiers that have been caught in the blast around him, their unseen eyes glassy.

_What had caused such explosion in the first place?_

He stood up from where he was, taking his discarded sword from the ground, and glancing around him. The Shadowen were leaving the Castle as they went to fight the Guardians that were exterminating the group from the outside and they were a few numbers of soldiers that were fighting on the walls.

_Shit…Alice, _he thought, wildly, looking around.

"ALICE," he called as he walked around.

He couldn't find the vampire anywhere which made him worry slightly. Knowing that the vampire was already dead didn't appease his worries. He wanted to see her standing up and giving him that smirk of hers that she had done earlier when she saved his life.

"_ALICE_," he called again.

"If you want her," a voice said, "You'll have to face me Samuel Lou."

He turned toward it.

There stood Natia, holding a sword in her hands, a smirk on her face.

"You…_you_ caused the explosion," Samuel concluded.

Natia smirked, "I had to clear the place up. Can't fight you in a crowded area, can't I?"

Samuel gritted his teeth, "You heartless bitch…where Alice is?"

"Come and find out," Natia sing-song.

With a howl of anger, Samuel jumped toward her, using magic to make him jump higher, his sword raised high which swiftly came down toward Natia's face, but the latter had blocked it with her own, before pushing him off.

Samuel went flying off, slamming painfully against a wall, before sliding down. Natia come flying at him with her sword poised in for the kill, that Samuel had to roll away to avoid the attack and he raised his palm at her.

"_Enceriou,"_

The vines grew out of the ground, sneaking around Natia's body holding her in place as the latter let out a laugh.

"Do you really expect a bunch of trees to hold me Samuel?"

The Elf stood back up again holding his sword at the ready as the vines around Natia turned black before dissipating like sand. He gritted his teeth.

"Leave Alice out of this," he said.

"You're in no place to bargain with me," Natia told him, "You've already had your first chance. This time, it is the end."

She charged at him with an attack which Samuel blocked with his blade. He found it hard to keep up with the strikes that his opponent was attacking him with, and it was tiring as hell. He still couldn't get what she was talking about giving him a first chance when he never meets her before this fight?

Natia spun around with her sword, sending it coming toward his midsection as he did a hard maneuver to block it, but they were no way he could have bloke the open palm that was facing him.

_She…she tricked me into blocking; I'll never had time to dodge…_he thought.

"_Evpalutia," _Natia said.

The spell hit him straight on the chest, making him spat blood from his mouth as he was send flying backward into the air, and landing on the ground in a hip. He can taste the rusty taste of blood in his mouth as he got on an elbow hearing Natia approaching him.

"Goodbye, Protector of Jasmine," Natia said raising her sword.

Then the blade came down…

CLANG

A blade had blocked the uncoming attack.

**Who could be the mysterious savior? Could it be Alice...**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	23. Balance

**And were back in the battle. Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Balance

"_Get away from my son_."

Samuel blinked, seeing the blade that was blocking Natia's oncoming strike, and looked up at the voice. Ishmael was standing right beside him, blocking the attack that would have surely killed him. The older Elf was glaring at Natia who seemed surprised at him, her red eyes widening a little.

"You," she whispered.

"Surprised to see me again?" Ishmael said, as the girl stepped back a little from him.

Natia didn't answer as she simply observed him.

"You should have stayed behind," she said, "This is not your battle."

Ishmael's eyes glinted in anger.

"You think I'm going to just stand aside and let you kill my son," he said, "then you will have to kill me first."

Natia seemed to be contemplating the offer as she leaned her head to the side.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Samuel said, looking at him scandalized.

"I'm doing what any father would do in this situation Samuel," Ishmael responded him, "Is to protect its children."

A chuckle drew their attention as Natia's expression had turned right down murderous.

"There is one thing I hate most in the world," she said, "_that is a Father."_

She charged forward attacking with a swipe of her sword, which he blocked as the two started to clash against each other skillfully. Samuel, then, used this time to get on feet, but he was still out of it, as he shook his head to clear it from the cobwebs that had settled in his moment of dizziness.

The sound of the clanging blades made him glance back at the battle, and he was surprised to see his dad fighting Natia on equal footing. It was like they were rivaling each other's strengths and speed. Samuel knew his father was a powerful fighter, but to be able to keep up with Natia of all people made it even all more amazing.

Then Ishmael was send back by a kick from Natia and with a speed near lightning, she slashed the flying man across his chest, drawing blood.

"NOOO," Samuel screamed.

Ishmael sailed through the air in slow motion, to Samuel's eyes, and he can see the surprised look on his father's face as if he couldn't believe that the girl had wounded him. Then everything sped up as the father smashed against the wall before crumbling down on the ground.

"FATHER," Samuel yelled, then he turned toward the legendary warrior, "why you…"

"He said I have to kill him first to get to you," Natia spoke without any emotion in her voice as her eyes pierced him, "He got his wishes."

Samuel could feel his magic reacting to his anger and hatred for the girl across him, and then, he attacked with his sword, roaring as he did so and he falls back to a deadly dance of swordplay from the two combatants fought against each other. Samuel was letting his emotions clouds his attacks as his attacks started to get even more sluggish and Natia took advantage of that, quickly disarming him and slashing him on the arm, leaving a deep gash there.

The Elf let out a yell of pain as he falls down on the ground to his knees, holding his wounded arm and saw Natia raising her weapon in the air coming in for the kill as he raised his hand quickly yelling,

"_Bombardus,"_

The explosion sends both of them flying backward as Samuel rolled on the ground and coming to a stop. Dust rose around the battle area from the crud spell that he had just cast. It was amazingly stupid on his part, to do something as reckless as that. That was something David would have been proud of.

_The blonde really start to rubber off of me, _he thought to himself.

_Samuel__**,**_a voice said in his mind.

The Elf blinked.

_Dad, _he thought, _Dad you're alive?_

_Listen to me Samuel, _the Elf said within his mind, _You have to use the Separating Spell upon Natia's body. It's the only way to defeat her…to give her peace._

That got Samuel blinking stupidly.

_What are you talking about? Give her peace?_

_Her soul, mind and body are being controlled by the Darkness, _Ishmael's voice said to him, _Natia is simply a tortured soul at this state. She is suffering more than any of us here, forced to do the binding of a hated Master. _

_What about Jasmine? _Samuel thought, _We can still separate the Darkness from her body if we get close enough._

_You will have to make a choice Samuel, for the good of the world, _his father said to him, _you cannot face both Natia _and_ The Darkness, you will be killed. Even facing The Darkness will be too much for you or any of us here. This battle was doomed from the start. We cannot win this war, not without a miracle._

_But Father…, _Samuel started.

_We are running out time, _he said to him.

Samuel noticed that Natia had stood back up again, without as much as a smudge on her clothes as her eyes bored into his.

_Father, one last thing, _he said, _Could we ever bring Jasmine back…even if the Darkness was removed?_

_Some choices…aren't ours to make son, _Ishmael told him, _we cannot force the dead to return to our world…and it is already too late for Jasmine to return. You yourself know that._

Samuel sighed.

This was what he was afraid of hearing. It was simply theoretical about Jasmine returning to her own body, but even so, even if she return…the body had been damaged by just being possessed by The Darkness…it wouldn't take her back.

He glanced toward Natia whom was getting closer to him. He didn't have any weapon on him, so he will have to make this work in one shot. He tensed his muscles waiting for her to attack him and when the sword was raised, he used all of his magic to enhance his body and then he simply _moved._

Too quick for Natia to even see him, as Samuel pulled out the small paper from within his clothes before slamming it unto her stomach with a palmed attack. At once, the seal reacted as Natia started to wriggle herself, letting out strangled noise putting both hands unto her head as the light started to envelope her entire body until she was covered by it.

When the light dimmed, a fourteen year old Natia was standing in its place, her entire body shinning with a pure light. She was dressed in normal clothes as she starred at herself a look of utter amazement on her face.

"_I'm…free," _her voice was like an echo, and Samuel instantly knew what she was.

A spirit.

Natia looked up at him, and he saw her eyes…her _bottled green _eyes full of gratitude and thanks as she watched him.

"_Thank you, Samuel Lou…for freeing me," _she said, "_Maybe now, I'll be able to see my family again…"_

Then, she dissipated like a morning mist in the hot sun.

* * *

A deadly scream ripped itself from The Darkness's mouth.

She had felt it. She had felt the soul that had been ripped from her clutches. Someone had free Natia of her, and it pissed her off to no end. It wasn't possible to be able to do such action meaning.

_**The Elf is still alive, the ELF IS RESPONSIBLE, **_she thought, _**I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND DEVOUR HIS SOUL.**_

In the rage that had overtaken her, The Darkness let out all of her power as her body started to change, taking on its _true_ form.

* * *

Jasmine let out a scream as she falls on her knees. It was like her entire body had been ripped apart from the inside out. She was surprised and shocked of the phenomenon.

"_What just happen_?" she whispered.

"The Darkness had risen to a height of Power that had only been prophesied," Adam told her, as he watched the sky, "It will destroy Autelas, and there will be nothing to stand in its way. Even from here, I can feel its dark power."

Jasmine looked at the small boy in front of her, confused.

"Wasn't The Darkness destroyed?" she asked.

"It wasn't destroyed when you died if that was you mean," Adam told her, sounding too mature to be a small boy, "Its power is too powerful to be destroyed as such. You've made a choice of choosing this path Jasmine, the Consequences are unraveling."

Jasmine could feel herself numb with shock. This couldn't be…this just couldn't be possible. Could this mean…that her sacrifice had been for nothing?

"Can't I go back to Autelas?" she asked, "I will have to face it?"

"You cannot," Adam told her, "Your body had been destroyed by The Darkness in its rage for she had lost its strongest disciple. Your magic is not strong enough; you'll be nothing more than a spirit."

"Can't you do something?" Jasmine asked him.

"It is forbidden for me to interfere with Fate," Adam told her.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes, "You're telling me that it is Fated that my world will be annihilated by this Darkness and that everyone I know. Then, _Fuck this. _I'm not going to stand by and let them all be massacred by something I should have taken care of."

She can feel tears falling from her eyes.

"I…I just can't."

"_Use my magic," _

The two turned toward Gwendolyn who had extended her hand toward her.

"Mom,"

"I know your feelings Jasmine," she said, "With my magic, you'll be able to walk into Autelas…only temporary…but it will be enough to vanquish the Darkness…is it not _Adam?"_

The little boy frown his eyes looking at her.

"If you do this, you'll cease to exist," he said.

"I died already," Gwendolyn said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mom," Jasmine said softly, "are you sure…"

Gwendolyn looked at her, giving her a soft motherly smile, "I have never been surer of my life Jasmine. With you and my power, we will be giving one last helping hand the world we love."

Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

Adam sighed.

"If that's what you wish," he said, still sounding hesitant doing the deed.

"It is," Gwendolyn said firmly.

"Very well, hold Jasmine's hands," Adam said as a staff appeared in his hand.

Gwendolyn did so, and then Jasmine starred at her mother's blue eyes as the woman gives her a smile.

"_Merge,"_

At that moment, Gwendolyn's magic was absorbed within Jasmine's body as a bright white light covered the area. When the light diminished, a somewhat older looking Jasmine stood there with a serious look on her face and the most distinguished features was her eyes.

One of them was red while the other was blue.

"If you wish to defeat the Darkness, you will need this blade," Adam said as a sword appeared in front of her, "It will allow you to be able to banish it back from whence it came. While it will not be killed, it will lose the ability to cross over into your World. For light cannot exist without the Darkness."

Jasmine took the blade.

"It's all in the name of Balance," Adam told her, "Without Balance, there will be chaos that not even the All-Father himself will be able to fix."

She nodded.

"Now go, _Jasmine Salvatore_,"

Two great wings busted from her back. They were neither black or white but a beautiful silvery gray that was gleaming like thousand of crystals then the girl flew off into the sky.

"Go fulfill your destiny_,_ as it was written,_" _Adam said as his body shifted from a boy to an elderly man in a silvery cloak.

**The end is near...wait for it. I have finished writing this story, i'm just posting it right now and fixing the mistake i can see. Sorry if i misses some of them.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	24. Light and Dark

**This is the final confrontation. enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Light and Dark

Samuel stared at the spot Natia just disappeared from.

The gratitude that was on her face was strong enough to even melt the heart of the cruelest men. He sighed to himself as the only chance they could have to return Jasmine to them was gone in his action of freeing Natia from the Darkness's spell.

"Ah," a familiar voice said, as Alice stepped out of the dust, a hand on her head.

Samuel quickly looked up and ran toward her, "Alice are you alright?"

The vampire nodded, "I…I'm as fine as I can get in this situation."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Samuel asked.

Alice opened her yellow eyes, starring at him in confusion.

"There was an explosion…then, it's just a blank next," she said.

Samuel nodded before quickly turning toward where his Father laid. He ran toward him, getting to his knees beside him.

"Dad,"

Ishmael was pale as he laid there, his blood flowing from the chest wound he had gotten.

"Dad, come on open your eyes," Samuel said.

The Elderly Elf did so, showing his eyes.

"S…Samuel," he whispered, his voice laden with pain.

"Don't talk," Samuel said, taking him in his arms, "I'm taking you to a Healer now."

Ishmael let out a groan of pain as Samuel picked him up from the ground.

"Alice c'mon," he yelled over his shoulder.

The vampire followed him as the two set out to a light run across the body littered yard and before they could get to the House of Healing, a large shadow passed over them, as a large thing landed there.

The large creature didn't have any name except it had two horns on the top of its forehead, its body made of smoke and fire as the large wings of flames extended from behind her.

"**ELLLLLLFFFF," **it roared, flames coming out of the mouth as it burned its surrounding.

"What in All-Father's name…" Samuel whispered.

The creature's eyes found them standing there in front of it, and it raised its large hand of flames toward them, to take them down.

"Look out," Samuel yelled.

They avoided the limb which crashed on the ground, shaking the very earth they were standing on. The large creature roared as a blast of power escape from its body, like a shockwave which destroyed part of the walls and the surrounding buildings around it. The foul power it was emaciating was enough to send most men insane.

"What on Earth is that?" Alice asked him as she was hiding behind a wall.

"It's the Darkness," Samuel told her, looking straight at her, "It's showing it's true form…"

Another rumble of power shook the earth as the surrounding building started to shake like there was no tomorrow.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked him, "It's not like any of us can face it like this."

Samuel put his Ishmael in a seating position, as the Elf whizzed painful breath.

"Father, did you know of this happening?" Samuel asked him.

Ishmael looked at him, "I…I have suspected it…but it was never meant for us to face this creature…we can't face it, for it is a creature of the Old Magic…"

Samuel stared at him.

"Are we even _meant_ to live past today Father?" he asked him.

"I wouldn't know about you," Ishmael said, giving him a tired smile, "But my life is at its wit end. I have lived long enough of this side of life. I think it's time to take on the next step of my journey."

Samuel can feel tears falling from his eyes.

"No Dad, we can still save you," he said, "The House of Healing is not far…"

His Father put a hand on his hand, stopping him short.

"It is my choice my son," he said, "After all, no father wants to see their son die before them, I am no exception."

Ishmael said those words before his eyes drops and life left the body which became limp in his hands.

"Dad," Samuel said, taking in the man's shoulders "No…Dad,"

He couldn't feel the magic flowing within him anymore…

"Dad," he whispered putting his head against the man's chest, tears falling from his eyes.

Alice, whom had seen the entire thing from where she was, put her head down as the earth shook once more from the Darkness's vast power.

* * *

"_FIRE," _Endrea yelled.

The Guardians of the Shrine were now focusing all of their attacks against the Darkness creature that had appeared and was now creating destruction from Autelas Castle. They knew that it was The Darkness.

The Darkness retaliated with a blast of black flames from its jaws. The fire burned through the air like a missile taking down many of Endrea's troops.

"Damn it," she cursed.

They were taking heavy casualties against this thing as their attacks seem to have no effect upon it, it was infuriating.

"With me," Endrea yelled as she holds up her sword.

A group of Guardians followed her in the air, as they all made for The Darkness whom saw them coming and send out a jet of black flames after them. Endrea expertly dodge them as the Guardian behind her did so also, but some of the groups got caught in the fire as they started to tumble toward the ground, black flames consuming their bodies in seconds.

"Take this," Endrea yelled as she fired a blast from her hand toward The Darkness face making it turn the face sideway at the hit, but it suddenly turned back toward her, letting out a blast of black flames.

Screams echoed around them and Endrea was send flying backward toward the ground, rolling in the dust until she was slammed into a random rock. Coughing, Endrea can feel that her arm was broken and was bleeding from her head as she watched the creature in front of her…_towering_ above everything…

_This…this is hopeless, _she thought, _We…we can't win against it like that. In this form, The Darkness power is at its strongest…We…we have failed._

That was the last thought she could get before her consciousness slipped from her.

* * *

Jasmine was flying straight toward Autelas, her sword forward as she shoot through the sky like a ball of light. As she got closer to her location, she noticed the smokes in the distance as an armor started to take form across her body as it shine radiant in the darkened world she was in.

Narrowing her eyes, the Angel of Light flapped her silver wings gathering more speed as she zoomed through the sky

* * *

The Darkness paused in its attacks, as it turned toward a random direction. It had felt a power rivaling its own coming in strong and fast toward her. The Darkness narrowed it reddish eyes as the power came even closer toward her.

Recognizing the essence of magic that was coming, a dark scowl marred her face.

_Don't tell me…it's Him, _it thought, _It's forbidden for Him to interfere with my Reign on this World, he knows that. But this Magic…it's somehow familiar…_

No matter what kind of magic it was, The Darkness will kill the Elf that had caused it to lose Natia's soul. That soul was hers and hers alone for Natia had given into her, and had practiced her teachings. That soul belongs to her alone.

Turning its head toward where the Elf was, she saw that one of them was dead while the other one, the younger Elf, it quickly recognized him.

Samuel, Jasmine's Guardian.

"**To think I spared you out of the merciful of my heart," **it spoke, the eyes narrowing at him, "**If I knew you were going to be such a torn of my side. I should have killed you right then and there."**

The Elf who was joined by a girl looked up at its true form and The Darkness enjoyed the fear that was in their eyes as it opened its large jaws.

"**DIE, ELF,"**

The large black flames fired from its mouth toward the two that were standing frozen in front of him, seeing the black flames heading straight for them…

Then a bright white light dispersed the flames like it was nothing…

**That's…**

* * *

Samuel and Alice were surprised that they were still alive, and Samuel himself was wondering how the flames simply disappeared like that. But the surprised was the figure that had appeared out of nowhere and was standing in front of them. The figure had long green hair with a strange armor on her body and boots similar designs as the armor as her white, knee-length skirt danced in the wind. Here head was on a helmet, as her two gray wings opened slightly, and the strange thing was…he never remembered meeting a Winged with Gray wings before.

The blade she was holding was unlike anything he had ever seen, as it glowed with an unknown power that for some reason, soothed him and gives him a strange spiritual peace…as strange as that sound.

"You guys alright?" she asked.

Samuel blinked, _I know this voice._

"You have fought well so far, defending the city," she said not looking back at them, "You have played your part, now it's time to play mine."

_This can't be her…_Samuel thought as a single name escape his lips, "Jasmine."

The Winged figure took off into the sky, heading toward the Darkness.

* * *

Jasmine had heard Samuel said her name, and she had smirked a little. Only Samuel would have been able to identify her so quickly by only her voice. But she has a new task to take care of and it is to banish this thing back to where it comes from.

"**Well, what a déjà-vu moment," **The Darkness said, taking sight of her, "**The thing that puzzle me is that how are you still able to walk into the Mortal plane."**

"Had a hand," Jasmine answered it, her bicolored eyes narrowing at her, "Now I'm taking you down to where you came from."

"**Try it," **The Darkness said, firing a blast of black flames at her.

Jasmine hold up the sword as a shield of Light appeared around her, nullifying the flames effect on her. Jasmine entire body was starting to glow in a powerful light as she glared at the dark entity across her.

"You have spread fear into the heart of my people for far too long," she said, as she raised her sword, "**Eternal Light,"**

The powerful blast slammed into the Darkness body, making het screech in pain sending her flying backward all the way into the large fields that was filled with dead bodies. Jasmine charged forward and swung the large blade toward its head, leaving a large gash in its face, as lava spilled from the cut. Jasmine approached The Darkness stabbing the blade into its face, making it howl as the power of the Light worked through its dark and foul body.

"_You've_ killed my mother,"

Another swing.

"_You've_ destroyed my father,"

Another slash

"_You've_ changed my brother,"

Another swing

"_You've_ destroyed my home,"

Another slash.

"_Go back from whence you came Darkness," _

With a final slash, that left a large gash upon the entity's body, The Darkness falls down unto the ground as its body, feeling weak.

"**You wield the All-Father's sword," **it growled seeing the blade in her hands, "**The only sword that can destroy me. He must have fate in you to destroy me Jasmine, but even if you do destroy me…"**

The Darkness raised his hand which was filled with a black mass of something, and Jasmine can feel the malevolent feeling that was within it.

"**I'LL TAKE YOUR WORLD WITH ME,"**

The Darkness fired the blast toward the city of Autelas and Jasmine stared, helpless for a while.

_The Sword…_

She blinked hearing the voice in her head.

_Use the sword…_

Jasmine looked at the sword before throwing it, yelling as she does so, after the blob of darkness with all the strength she could muster, magic powered. The blade coursed through the air turning into a spinning ball of white light quickly catching up to the blob of malevolent darkness as it was quickly dispersed, as it was absorbed into the spinning blue light that was the Sword.

While Jasmine back was turned, the Darkness raised its hand a dark grin on her monstrous face.

"**GOT YOU JASMINE," **It yelled slamming the hand down on the winged girl.

But a burning white hot pain made it yell out removing its hand from the girl. Jasmine was standing there without much of a scratch on her, holding the same Sword she had just thew, up in the air, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"You've overstayed your time long enough in this World," she said.

"_Father of the Light,_

_Rest your Power within me,_

_Banish Evil from this world,_

_With your everlasting Light,"_

As she was saying the words, chains of lights took hold of the Darkness, as it fought against the holds but it was futile for her to escape.

"**You have no right to banish me back to the Shadow World," **it screamed.

Jasmine smiled, "You have broken the Rules of the Old Magic by staying in the Realm of Good and Evil Dark Father. Your punishment is you lose all Power of crossing into this World…_ever again_."

"**ONLY AN ANGEL OF THE LIGHT CAN BANISH ME," **The Darkness roared, "**YOU ARE NO ANGEL."**

"I am the Angel of Light," Jasmine said, "It is within my power to banish you."

She breathed out, closing her eyes for a second before snapping them open.

"Dark Father, your time is at an end," she said, raising the Sword in the air.

Light shoots toward the sky, that was covered with the dark spell from the Column of Darkness was dispersed as the sky lightened up until streams of sunlight started to come through. Then, she brought the sword down on the ground slamming it unto the Earth as a large fissure appeared into the Earth…

Directly under the Dark Father's chained form.

Dark hands of shadows started to appear around its form pulling him back into the Shadow World.

"**YOU WILL PAY JASMINE SALVATORE, YOU WILL PAY, THIS WAS MY WORLD TO RULE, MINE,"**

Jasmine stared at the form disappearing into the shadows.

"No," she whispered, "It's not."

Then the fissure closed disappearing as if it was never there.

**Yeah, the Darkness is finally gone. phew, well it can't be killed for the world will be throw out of balance.**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Just one chapter to go before, the Epilogue.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	25. The Return of the King

**Here is the chapter before the epilogue.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Return of the King

The Shadowen that were still alive slowly started to disappear into black smoke. Alice glanced around herself as she watched the phenomenon take place. Samuel himself was standing up to, looking around himself as they were few soldiers that were doing the same.

"Is…is it over?" a soldier whispered.

"Jasmine," Samuel whispered, before he started to run.

Alice, hearing the name, took off after him.

The two ran through the debris around them and arriving on the large fields they were still filled with dead bodies, and she noticed a winged person standing there, holding a magnificent sword in her hand that glow a deep blue color, her green hair flowing in the wind.

Hearing them approach, the figure turned around and Alice feel her eyes widen.

It _was_ Jasmine, she'd recognize that face anywhere. Jasmine looked at them for a few second before a smile grew on her face, her eyes shining with happiness at seeing them here.

"Samuel," she said.

The man took her in a hug, his entire body shaking with the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I had an Oath to your Father…I had failed you…"

"Samuel," Jasmine interrupted, taking herself out of the hug and caressing the Elf's cheek, "You have more than redeemed yourself for that. You defended my people when they needed the Light to guide them; you have done more than I could hope of ever achieving."

Samuel looked at her, his eyes taken aback slightly.

"You…thank you Jasmine,"

The green haired girl smiled at him, before her eyes shifted to the vampire that was standing a few little ways away. It was a good feeling to be seeing Alice again, but in the different clothes she was wearing, she could have passed for a Fairy.

She approached her, as Alice's yellow eyes watched her, the disbelief and the shock still showing through them. Jasmine raised a hand at her cheek, caressing it slightly drawing a gasp from the latter.

"Its…you're really here," Alice whispered.

"I am," Jasmine answered her, "I never thought I'd see you again…"

But she was cut off by a pair of lips that crashed unto hers. At first she was surprised at the action but she relaxed, before closing her eyes, leaning into the kiss. Her magic responded the same that it had did when she had hugged Alice that fateful day in front of Fork High School, fueling their senses with passion.

After a few seconds, Jasmine broke the kiss, her forehead leaning against Alice's.

"I love you," Alice whispered, her eyes still closed.

Jasmine looked at the girl.

"I…I wanted to say that forever now," Alice continued opening her eyes to look at her, "When we had meet in the dungeons, the words were at my lips, but I couldn't get them out."

Jasmine smiled at the girl before taking her in her arms.

"Thank you Alice, for everything."

The vampire hugged her back to.

"But," she continued, "As much as I want to stay with you forever…it won't be possible."

Alice disengaged herself from the hug, looking at her confusion running through her face.

"W…what are you saying…."

"I…I can't stay in this Mortal Realm," Jasmine told her, "I don't belong there. The Darkness had destroyed my body when it transformed."

"But…you're here, alive and breathing," Alice said, not understanding why.

"It's only temporary," Jasmine told her, "Aside from me, you have someone who is waiting for you at home, back in Forks."

Alice looked at her, her eyes widening

"Jasper…"

Jasmine nodded.

"He is waiting for you," she said.

Then a light drew their attention as an old man wearing gray robes appeared in front of her. He was shining with power, his white hair and bear blinding white as time froze before them. Jasmine glanced at the frozen Alice then back to the new arrival.

"You have accomplished your task Princess of Autelas," he said.

"Have you come to take me back?"

The old man approached her and extended his hand, "I have come for my Sword."

Jasmine blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"My Sword is not made to be in the Mortal Realm," the old man said, "It has accomplished its task into banishing the Darkness back into the Shadow World. That is the reason I have lent it to you is it not?"

Jasmine stared at the old man in front of him, "You're…Adam?"

The old man chuckled.

"Yes, that is the name I've given you and the appearance I wanted you to see," he said, taking the Sword from Jasmine's hand, "Is it not every day I have to come down myself to this World to do something."

He started to walk away as a light appeared in front of him.

"B…but what about me," Jasmine asked her, "I did die…and you said I can return only temporarily…"

"Your purpose in this world is not finished," Adam answered her, looking back at her "And I never said that you died. You were simply having an '_out of body moment_'. Autelas will need a Leader, Jasmine Salvatore. Are you ready to take on that task?"

Jasmine stared at him, still shocked that he was letting her live her life. Adam did not wait for an answer as he simply turned toward the light and disappeared.

Then time started to advance again as Jasmine simply stared at the spot where the she had last seen Adam, a strange sensation running through her, as a smile grew on her face.

"Samuel," she said, drawing the Elf attention, "Gather as much soldiers as you can and search the wounded to the House of Healing. I have to speak with my dear brother."

Samuel nodded, as Jasmine turned toward Alice.

"I can take you back home but I have one last thing to ask of you," she said.

"What is it?"

"Will you stay until my Coronation is finished?" she asked her.

Alice stared at her for a few moments before letting a smile adorn her beautiful features.

"Of course,"

* * *

Scorpio was standing in front of the golden Chair of the King. He was there ever since the war had started and had heard of the battle that had surrounded the Castle Walls. He had expected the Shadowen to invade the inside of the Castle but it would seem that they didn't make it past the second level.

_How could I have made such mistakes? Have I let my own pride and anger blind me from the truth?, _he thought.

The door behind him opened, drawing his attention but he didn't expect to see Jasmine standing there at the door. That brought a panic through him expecting her to be that malevolent spirit that had promised him she'll kill him with her bare hands but before he can even move Jasmine spoke.

"Scorpio,"

He froze hearing Jasmine's voice instead of the thousands of voices that had been echoing when the Darkness spoke.

"You…_it's really you_?"

Jasmine approached him, her footsteps loud in the silence in the Room, stopping only when she was a few feet away.

"Yes, it's me Scorpio."

The Prince looked at her for a few moments before stepping away from where he was standing giving her a full view of the gold chair of the King. Jasmine watched the chair in front of her now, feeling a seed of nervousness running through her.

_Autelas will need a Leader. Are you ready to take on that task?_

Adam's words rang through her mind as she stood there looking at the Chair before stepping on the steps, one foot after the other before she was standing in front of the Chair. She spun around, facing the hall before taking a seat upon it.

She closed her eyes feeling the soft cushions beneath her. Then the magic that had been placed on the chair activated, running through her veins like liquid fire, but instead of it being painful, it was soothing, warm and welcoming.

Then Jasmine opened her eyes.

The Chair had recognized her as King.

And that thought made her smile. She glanced sideway seeing Scorpio standing there, his eyes wide seeing her seating on the throne that he had so wished to take. Instead of seeing anger and jealousy in his eyes, Jasmine saw fear…

Then he dropped on his knees, bowing his head low unto the ground.

"Please forgive me," he said, "I was wrong, I was so angry and bitter about losing mom that I completely disregard your feelings…"

Then he felt two pair of hands taking hold of his and he looked up seeing Jasmine kneeling in front of him, her eyes holding no anger toward him, only love.

"I can never hate you," she said softly.

Scorpio's expression would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious.

"But…I should be punished…I broke the Ancient Laws…"

Jasmine shook her head, waving them aside.

"I do not blame you for what you did," she said, looking at him straight in the eyes, "Nor do Mother. She can never hate her children, and since her magic was used to bring me back to Autelas, I can feel her love for you."

Jasmine took him in a hug.

"How I be forgiven so easily?" Scorpio whispered, "I have brought nothing but pain and disaster to the Kingdom."

Jasmine smiled, "Then, maybe you can learn from those mistakes. You are a Prince of Autelas Scorpio, you can still make amends for the wrong you have done."

Scorpio himself couldn't understand how Jasmine could have forgiven him so easily. He had tortured her in the worst way possible, and had caused her so much grief to them…

"I don't deserve your kindness," he said.

Jasmine removed herself from the hug and stood up before extending her hand toward the still kneeled Scorpio.

"We're _family_," she said with a smile, "That's what we do."

Scorpio stared at her for a few before taking the hand with his.

* * *

It took nearly two weeks to get over the damage that the battle had caused, and giving the dead a memorial in the Wall of Heroes. They had given their lives to fight for their homes; a hero's memorial is the best honor that they could give them.

Samuel himself have been honored with the Crystal Star in his efforts in the battle in defending the city, the greatest honor any soldier could ever hope to achieve in their military career.

Everyone was surprised to see Prince Scorpio in the many helping hands at building the city but nonetheless, the people were proud to have their prince back.

Then, after those weeks of buildings, decorating, the most exciting event arrives…

The Coronation of the new King

* * *

Jasmine was standing in a side room outside of the Hall where the Coronation will take place. She was dressed in royal robes that were a deep red color with gold design upon them. They were also the ornament hung around her chest that bore the symbol of Autelas from the golden chains. Her hand were gloved in silk gloves which in her opinion were making her hand warm but nothing a quick cooling spell couldn't fix.

She heard the door open, and she turned around.

Samuel was there dressed in dress robes, a small smile on his handsome face. He looked good with his sword handing from his hip with the small crystal star hanging from his chest.

"Is it time?" Jasmine asked.

"No," Samuel said, "I just wanted to give you a gift."

Jasmine eyebrow shoot up in her hairline at this.

"Present?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling out the Amulet from his robes and Jasmine let out a small gasp.

"Where did you find it?"

"In Forks," Samuel told her, "It seems you lost it when you were fighting against Swen. Think it's the best time to return it to its owner."

Jasmine laughed heartily.

"I don't think I will need it anymore," she said, "The Dark times are over, all we have to do now, is to move forward and rebuilt what had been destroyed. We can maybe bring our World to better and safer times."

Samuel chuckled, making Jasmine glance at him.

"What is it?"

"It's just…you remind me of your father when you talk like that," he said.

A soft smile grew on Jasmine's face.

"I think he would have been proud of you as I have been," Samuel continued, "You have grown up to be quite an amazing woman."

There were some tears in Jasmine's eyes as she took him in a hug.

"Thank you Samuel," she whispered.

At that moment, someone, David, poke his head into the room.

"C'mon, its time," he said.

Jasmine nodded at him as straightened herself.

"Time to go," she said, a smile growing on her face.

* * *

Jasmine walked into the large Hall with Samuel and David at her side. The Hall of the King was well decorated with many banners which bore the symbol of Autelas as the many nobles stood up looking at her entrance. They were soldiers standing guard with their blade raised, making a steel arc for her to walk through. The ground was covered with a red carpet which she walked on arriving in front of the Golden chair.

There, Jasmine walked on alone, rising up the stone steps, arriving in front of the Gold chair before turning around facing the large crowd of the nobles that were standing in attention as the soldiers put down their blades back into their shaft.

Scorpio approached with Alice who was dressed beautifully in her outfit which was beautiful green charmed to look like sparkles were coming from it as she moves. Jasmine smiled softly seeing her there, looking beautiful and radiant.

In Scorpio's arm was a small cushion unto which the King Crown was placed. It was decorated with a simple charm that made it seems like a golden halo of light.

"With the blessed powers of the All-Father, and the Twelve Guardians of Everlast," Scorpio said, "I give you, King Jasmine Yael Salvatore, The Angel of Light."

As he was speaking Alice had taken the crown from the cushion and approached Jasmine who had fallen unto a kneeling position. With a smile, the vampire placed the crown upon her head. She gasped when she saw the golden light spread through Jasmine's body before it diminished into soft golden sparkles.

Then King Jasmine stood back up a soft smile on her lips as she glanced at Alice before raising a hand and said clearly, "Scepter of the Kings, come to me."

At her command a beautiful looking Scepter appeared within in her hand. It was gold with the design of a crown at the top with a deep blue jewel at the top that was pulsing with magic. At that moment that she holds it, Jasmine could feel everyone magic's within the Castle. It was a startling revelation to her as she holds the Scepter before stepping back and seating down unto the Chair.

"LONG LIVE KING JASMINE, LONG LIVE KING JASMINE,"

The soldiers started to chant as it resonated through the Hall of Kings.

**The King have returned. Praise the All-Father for thsi blessing.**

**AN: the Scorpio moment was difficult to write. as most people would have expected Jasmine to throw him in jail...Scorpio's actions were being fueled by the Darkness. it was corrupting their hearts, with it gone, Autelas had returned to the peaceful World it was before and Scorpio had realized the many mistakes he had made, and Jasmine filled with her mother's love for her children take him with open arm...Sweet right?**

**Next is the Epilogue and this story is finished.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	26. Epilogue

**Hey everyone, this is the epilogue. See you all at the bottom of the page XD**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Epilogue

It was already sunset when the festivities for the Coronation was over, and Jasmine had retired her Crown back into her chambers, a room that her parents had occupied before, before returning to the balcony.

Alice was out of her green dress, now wearing cleaner Elven outfit. She was gazing out at the city her eyes roaming the many towers in the distance.

"Alice," she said.

The vampire turned around, her eyes smiling a little as she took in Jasmine outfit.

"You are a King now," Alice said.

Jasmine approached the railing looking down at the city.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm going to lead this place into a better future. Maybe that's what my purpose was all along. To become King of Autelas."

Alice chuckled, drawing her attention.

"What is it?"

"The guys at home wouldn't believe I crushed on a King," she said, "much less any of what happened here."

"_You'll_ believe it," Jasmine told her as she gives Alice a smile, "You've experience my World just as I experience yours, thought mine came with a lot of dangers and near death experiences…"

"That's true," Alice said looking out at the sunset in the distance.

Jasmine did also as a comfortable silence settled between them.

"It's really beautiful isn't it Alice?" she said, looking at it, "Peaceful, _magical_."

"Yeah, it seems magic really does exist," Alice told her, looking at the newly instated King.

Jasmine approached her, putting a hand on the vampire's cheek, and caressing it.

"You just have to know where to look," she whispered softly.

She kissed Alice softly on the lips as the other returned it, the kiss filled with passion and love for each other.

"I really _do_ love you Alice," Jasmine said when she broke the kiss, "but you and I both know why we can't be together."

Alice leaned her forehead against hers.

"I know," she answered, "You live in this magic World while I live in the Human Realm as you call it."

Jasmine nodded before putting a hand on her shoulder, gripping it.

"I'll take you home."

With that, Alice's vision was covered in multi colors.

* * *

Samuel was standing in front of his Father's Grave. He wasn't sad that his father died like that. He did as any soldier would, to protect this world.

To protect _him_.

It would seem even with all his experiences, his father was always there to take care of him. What he has done in the battle was his last act, and he was proud of him.

"Thanks Dad," he said, looking at the grave, "You've always looked out for me, but don't worry about anything else anymore, I'll take care of myself from now on in, after all, I am your son."

He made a short prayer at the Grave before, turning away and looking up, he was surprised to see David there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," the blond man said rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

Samuel blinked, "What for?"

"We're going to celebrate," David told him, "After all, it's not every day we take on the Darkness and come out alive…I almost didn't make it when that bastard started chopping us down in the fields."

"At least you did survive," Samuel said.

"Yeah, yeah," David told him, waving it off, "But you know the thing I don't understand. Why Jasmine didn't do anything to Scorpio. I mean, the guy made our life a living hell from the moment we returned."

"Prince…I mean, _King_ Jasmine had her reasons," Samuel told him, shrugging his shoulders; he had expected Jasmine to send Scorpio to jail at least, "You can always ask her when you see her."

David sighed a little, "Maybe I will, Sammy."

_Bonk_!

David find himself face first into the ground.

"_What the hell_?"

Samuel glared at him on the ground, "I thought I made myself very clear to not call me that."

David glared at him, "You _had _to knock me in the head to remind me?"

A small smirk grew on the Elf's face.

"I didn't, I just wanted to."

He outright laughed at the comical expression on David's face.

"I can't believe you just made another joke," he said, getting himself up.

"It seems hanging out with you is bad for my health," Samuel said chuckling.

"What? C'mon, I can't be _that _bad now, can I?"

Samuel simply continued to laugh as he glanced up toward the Castle. He had suddenly being cut off from the Amulet magic. Considering he hadn't seen Alice since the Coronation, he had a pretty good idea where Jasmine had disappeared to.

"What is it?" David asked, noticing his sudden stillness.

Samuel shook his head.

"It's nothing, so what was that you were saying about a celebration?"

A wicked grin suddenly grew on David's face, making Samuel wonder if he had just made a grave mistake.

* * *

When Alice came to, a familiar smell of rain, wood, and dust made contact with her nose. She knew that smell. She was back in her world, back in the small town of Forks, Washington. Hearing movement beside her, she opened her eyes seeing Jasmine standing besides her dressed in casual clothing and looking similar to when they first met.

The Glamour charm that Samuel had explained to her was back on, and glancing down at her body, she noticed she was wearing the exact same clothes she had on when she had entered Autelas with.

"We're back," Alice said.

"Yeah," was Jasmine response.

Alice met Jasmine's eyes.

"I guess this is it," she said, her mind memorizing as much of Jasmine as she could.

She had no way of knowing that Jasmine was doing to same thing with her.

"Can…Can I kiss you… _just one last time_?" Alice asked.

Jasmine didn't answer, simply taking the girl face with her hand and crashing her lips on hers, entwining their hands together Damn, she was starting to get addicted to kissing Alice, whose lips tasted heavenly. If this continues, she might not want to let her go after all.

When they broke the kiss, Alice gasped making Jasmine look behind her to see that she had unknowingly summoned her wings out. Unlike the dark wings from before, they were a beautiful gray as she smiled a little.

"_Go_," she said softly to Alice.

The vampire stepped back slowly as walked back and Jasmine let go of her hand as she stood there looking at the vampire until she had disappeared within the green trees.

_I love you Alice, that's why I have to let you go. There is another in this world who loves you more than I, _she thought to herself.

Then she closed her eyes as gold light appeared around her.

When the light was gone, so was she.

* * *

Alice walked home her feet, heavy as lead. If she could, tears would be flowing down in waves down her face. Never in her life as she felt such emotional pain such as this.

_Jasmine, _she thought to herself, putting a hand on where her dead heart lays.

In what feels like forever, she had arrived in front of the familiar large white house. The house was a welcoming sight after all of this, and in second a blond man was at the door, followed by the rest of the Cullen family.

"Alice," he cried out, crossing the lawn at unnatural speed.

He took her in his arm, as relief poured out of him in waves. Alice put her hands around him closing her eyes.

"I…I was so worried," he said.

"I'm sorry Jasper," she said, "I'm sorry for causing you all of this."

"Don't be," Jasper told her, a smile growing on his face.

Alice returned it.

"Glad to have you back," he said.

Feeding off the relief he was subconsciously sending out, Alice answered.

"I know, Jazz, I know."

* * *

Jasmine seated alone in the plain beside the Gold Tree. It was in one of the courtyard of the Castle as she sat there petting a Flamaviant who was cooing at her hand. Smiling softly, she glanced up at the uncoming footsteps, as Scorpio approached her.

"It's time," he said.

Nodding, she stood up; the Flamaviant took off into the sky as she pulls her red cloak over her body as her green hair danced into the wind.

"Will you be alright?"

Jasmine smiled at him, "I won't…_but I will be_."

The two walked back toward the Castle, as the Flamaviant flew toward the setting sun, singing a shrill but soothing song.

THE END

**Thus end this story my fellow readers. it had been quite a journey for me to write it, and i was glad to the reviews it had gotten. i hope you have enjoyed it as i enjoyed writing it. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	27. SURPRISE

_****_**SURPRISE!**

_**The materials used in this teaser are used for entertainment purpose only. The Twilight characters belong to their respectful owner and no money is being made from it whatsoever.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

**Coming Soon from the mind of Jacques0**

Alice was approaching a large Gate…

**Return to the Magic**

A shot of Jasmine in armor…

**And Destiny**

A bright baton covered in gold light as Alice holds it up in the sky...

**RETURN TO AUTELAS**

**SCEPTER OF KINGS**

**Hope you have enjoyed that little surprise that had attached to that story.**

**I'm working on the sequel during my pastime and i decided to update this little teaser...**

**More teasers to come soon.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


End file.
